Emimi: The Keronian Prodigy
by panda8785
Summary: A young Keronian starts school at the top of the class. Most students expect her to be more aggressive and give orders more often, but she wants others to see her as another and not a rank. When she grows up, she is sent to Pekopon alone. Although practically a death sentence, but she doesn't know the joy yet to come. Rated T for bloody horror stories told. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Emimi! Wanna join us in the sand pit?" It was my cousin Keroro. I just nodded my head and smiled. Maybe I should give you my back story as you imagine little me with a bunch of Keronians in the sand pit.

What I was little, probably 5ish, there was a robbery. We were in the house, but the burglar was ignorant. My mother hid me in a closet and told me to stay quiet. I haven't seen her or my father since. After that, I've been living with Keroro-niisan and my aunt and uncle. Ever since the day of the incident, I went through so much shock. It was enough for me to forget how to speak. I don't really mind, though. I'm just glad I can keep my late mother's last request.

"That's a nice mountain you got there." It was Zeroro. I watched as Keroro and Giroro nod in agreement. I just smiled as I gave him a hug. He always new what to say to make me smile the most.

"All students, please return to your classes," it was one of the teachers. I jumped with joy, excited for my first day of school. Although I am two years younger than Keroro, Zeroro, and Giroro, I happen to be in the same grade, which is first grade, as them. Auntie and Uncle wanted me to skip pre-school and kindergarten so that they could pick us both up at the same time and place. I don't care, though. My cousin and his friends are really fun to be around with.

"Starting today," our designated teacher started to talk, "we will start our Mach Platoons. These platoon will be different each year, unless you do well the previous year. First years are allowed to choose their groups, but remember that if you fool around, you will be separated the next year." Motivation? It has to be! They're pretty much saying that if you don't participate, you can't see your friends. "Now, everyone, get into groups of five." All 30 students in the class scattered trying to get to their friends. I was luckily with Keroro, Zeroro, and Giroro, but we still needed one more member.

"Um… excuse me, sensei, but I don't have a platoon." I watched a small, yellow Keronian go up to the teacher, who assigned him to us. "Hello, my name's Kururu. The teacher told me to join your group." He looked as if he thought he was smarter than us.

"Nice to meet you." Keroro cheered. "I'm Keroro, but you can call me Taicho! And this," he gestured to me, "is Emimi." I cowered a bit.

"I'm Giroro." he extended his hand.

"I'm Zeroro!" he jumped with some joy. All I was thinking was that today was not a good day for Pururu to be sick.

"How come the pink one won't talk?" The four of us looked down towards the floor.

"We don't really like to talk about it that much." Keroro defended me.

"Fine." He seemed really pestered. I decided to glomp him to turn that frown around. That didn't help though. "Dangit, you!" I just made him mad. "I hate my age group." I heard him murmur under his breath. I mouthed out a few words, but no sound came out, so I just got up, walked back to my desk, and started doodling in my notebook, which I doubt I'll need.

"Emimi, are you ok?" Keroro came up from behind me. I just nodded and smiled as he pat me on the head. Before Mach Platoons are over, I will get a smile on that frog, Kururu's face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, we were given our first mission. Sensei told us that we have to catch a Cerberus puppy. How, you may ask. We just have to tactically chase them down, as a group.

"I say Emimi gets the stun gun. She has a better shot." Keroro exclaimed. Although it's true, I just looked at him, wondering if he was leader worthy.

"Yay, Emimi-San! Think of this as the shooting range we snuck into for you and Giroro-kun without the being dragged out part!" Zeroro cheered as I mimicked. We went outside to catch one of the Ceberi pups, and everyone had little to no luck.

"This is too hard!" Giroro collapsed. "We're bound to fail!"

"Get up before the teacher sees, Giroro-kun." Zeroro extended his arm to Giroro. A few minutes later, we felt something shaking the ground. It was a space rhinoceros, the size of 2 tall pekoponians. It had escaped from the zoo and was on a rampage. Everyone ran inside as I was in the back of the group. I fell and it started running towards me.

"Emimi!" Keroro yelled. I had to think fast. I amped up the power on the stun gun and shot about 4 times, slowing down with each shot, before it actually stopped. Afterwards, I was panting, and stunned myself with my own fear of death. All I heard was silence as I turned around to see everyone so shocked that the smallest in the class can fight something so big and win. I just sat there, awestruck, and then a Cerberus walked up to me. I stroked its soft fur as the teacher gave our platoon the first A+ of the day! By the ends of the day, all of the individuals were given a rank. The class was quiet.

"Giroro, Private First Class."

"Wait a minute? Is that right?"

"Zeroro, Corporal."

"Good enough."

"Kururu, Specialist."

"I can work with that."

"Keroro, Sergeant."

"Yay!"

"Emimi… that's not right." I watched the teacher as I tilted my head in curiosity. "I guess it is right. Congratulations, General of the Army." I fell off my chair in shock. G-G-General…of the…Army? The General of the Army?! I'm at the top of the class?!

"Congratulations, Emimi!" Keroro helped me up. I just sat there in shock as the class stared me down with hate in their eyes. I was at a higher rank than them, despite being a mute. Zeroro and Giroro pat me on the head to snap me out of my trance. I just can't wait to tell Auntie and Uncle about this!


	3. Chapter 3

"Emimi!" Keroro was jumping around on the way home, "General of the Army~" he started singing. The problem was that everyone had to follow my command, and I don't think I can do that. At home, I can even ask Keroro if we could play the games I want to play.

"Keroro, Emimi, how was school?" Uncle asked as we walked through the door.

"It was awesome! We had our first mission as a Mach platoon, which the teacher said we could bring it home and we got ranks and and," Keroro was talking really fast as I was carrying our new pet.

"Slow down. You guys got a pet without asking us first?"

"It's for our platoon. We'll rotate out."

"Fine, what else."

"I got the rank Sergeant and Emimi got General of the Army!" He jumped with joy.

"Are you sure? No offense, but I expected you guys to get Private." I didn't blame him. Although I expected Keroro to be, at most, First Sergeant, I was positive that I'd get a maximum of Corporal. I can't give orders if I can't talk, even so, I'm way more of a follower than a leader.

"You can ask the teacher. I'm telling the truth." He waved his arms into the air really fast.

"Okay, I believe you. Congrats, Emimi." I bowed respectfully.

"What about me?! I got Sergeant!"

"That's still fairly low." He laughed. I went up to my, and Keroro's, room. I cleared a spot, full of Keroro's dolls and magazines and snack wrappers. I pulled an iPod out from under my pillow and danced around, trying to calm down.

"Shounen shoujo mae o muku kureru enten sae kibouron datte 'Tsuremodose' 'Tsuremodose' Mikadzuki ga akaku moeagaru Saa saa, koodo o zero de kizame Souzouryoku no sotogawa no sekai e oobaa na kuusou sensen e" The music blared as I spun and exhausted myself.

"What are you doing?" I froze as I slowly turned around to see Keroro ni-san. I sat down on the bed, making an expression of laughter. "How come you refuse to make a sound?" He sat down next to me. "You always talked when you were 3. In fact, no one could get you to shut up." I mouthed the words 'I thought I was five.' After that, he laid down on the bed, about to pass out. I noticed it was late and so I did the same.

_/\/\/\o.0/\/\/\_

You know how in dreams, they sometimes don't seem realistic? Well this one felt real. I saw Kururu, but he was older.

"Kukuku~" he seemed to be cheering.

"Who are you?" My voice seemed deeper than what I thought it would be. I looked into my reflection and found that I looked like I was in my twenties.

"You don't know me? Perhaps I made an error. Did I use the wrong time period?" He typed on a keyboard pretty fast.

"Um... E-excuse me?"

"Oh, gomen. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot."

"Age?"

"7"

"Kuku~ You look like you're in your twenties though."

"This is a dream, right?"

"On your end, yes. On mine, this is as real as it can get. You see, I made an invention to talk you in your future in her dream a year in my past, if that makes sence?"

"That makes as much sence as a unicorn riding a unicycle on pekopon's Eiffel Tower."

"Well now I know when you started using that." He rolled his eyes, or at least I think he did. "You know, you should talk more, just a little."

"You still haven't told me who you are?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"That depends, how far in school are you?"

"2 days..."

"Good enough, but you cannot tell anyone about this, ok?" I nodded in response. "I am Srgnt. Major K-" I was woken up by keroro. He tackled me.

"You spoke! You spoke!" He said in a loud whisper. Was I sleep talking? I hit him on the arm and took his side of the blanket. I never noticed, but I get very angry when sleep deprived. "Don't make me freeze. I thought you were awake." I wrapped myself tighter, hoping to get enough rest for tomorrow. I had forgotten about that adult, yellow/orange frog.


	4. Chapter 4

School was a learning day today. All we talked about was addition and subtraction. After a few examples of both, I got the hang of it. This led to so much boredom. I looked to my right, where Kururu sat, and I caught him multiple times giving me side glances. Whenever I caught him, though, he immediately looked away and a light pink hue was added to the color of his face. Heh, heh, add. Today was such a wasted that it became part of my mental jokes. I scribbled into my notebook a bunch of tornados and stars. When I got bored with that, I started drawing more complex things. Dangit, Kururu… again? Then I remembered the dream. _Sergeant…Major? _I slowly thought to myself. Then there was a K sound, before I woke up. _Sergeant Major K-ururu? He gets to be a Sergeant Major when he goes off on his own?_

"You should talk more, just a little." The flashback of the older, yellow keronian said. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"You alright? You seem a bit distant." He whispered, laying down on his arms, probably about to fall asleep. I mouthed out the words 'Yeah, I'm fine!' "Sorry, can't read lips." I looked at him for a minute and then wrote it on paper. With my sloppy handwriting, I was surprised that he could read it. He just sat there until he fell asleep. That lazy oaf. Later that day, when we were just about to leave, Keroro started talking for a bit.

"So, I say we stop by Giroro's house and train!" He spun in circles then stopped. "If that's ok with you, Emimi." I waved my hands side to side and mouthed out, 'No, it's fine! You're in charge.' "Yay!"

"Can you not be so obnoxious, i'm still waking up." Kururu said, rubbing his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Waking up?" He asked slowly, turning to me. "I'm sorry, Emimi. I forgot to apologize last night."

"Apologize for what?" Zeroro asked with a very questioning expression.

"I woke her up, thinking she was awake. She was talking in her sleep."

"Really?!" The other three reacted in shock. I sighed as they all stared at me.

"So, that just means that it's a mental problem, not physical." Kururu broke the silence.

"I guess." Keroro stared into the distance.

"My house, right?" Giroro started walking, noticing that i'm not going to actually talk anytime soon.

"Yeah!" After a long walk, probably two miles away, but we got side tracked because of Keroro, we finally made it to Giroro's house. We knocked on the door and Garuru opened it.

"You brought people?" He was looking at his younger brother.

"It was Keroro's idea. We'll be training." Giroro walked inside and set his backpack next to the door.

"Yeah. 'training'. Knowing your friends, I doubt that." He turned to me, "Congratulations, General of the Army." He made an obviously joking salute towards me.

We went outside and trained. We were out there for who knows how long. Keroro got upset when he figured out that he actually had to work instead of reading manga, like he I heard a voice.

"You guys need a snack?" It was Garuru. I didn't think he was one to care about another's well being.

"Please! All i wanted to do was read manga and roll in the grass. I need the chance to do so!" Keroro responded instantaneously, flailing his arms.

"No, snack doesn't mean break. i'm still going to keep an eye on you to make sure an oaf like you doesn't slack off." He said dryly. Kururu and I laughed as i fell off the few feet that i managed to climb on the rock wall. Everyone looked at me, even Garuru. "I thought she was mute. So that's what she sounds like." I regained my composure as I returned to my silence.

"It's phycological. I think she can make sounds, but i don't think she'll be able to put sounds together for a while." Kururu slid down the wall and sat next to me as i just looked at him.

"You should talk more, just a little." The flashback returned. What did he mean by more? I have noticed that ever since i was told this, that i have been making some sounds, but no words.

"Maybe she's afraid to talk?" Zeroro pointed out as everyone stared at him, as if they thought he wasn't there earlier. "Keroro-kun, you did say that none could get her to shut up before her parents died?"

"Yeah, what are you trying to say?" Keroro gave off a very quizzical expression.

"Maybe she was convinced that because she wasn't quiet, her parents died. if you think about it, she doesn't want others or herself to get hurt." I found that to be a great deduction as everyone returned their attention to me.

"E-Emimi! Don't cry!" I guess i didn't notice that there were tears welling up in my eyes. Maybe, somewhere in my complex subconscious, he was right. I started for the door. "Where are you going?" I looked at him and mouthed out the word Home and then i left.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't feel the way i did before. Don't turn your back on me; i won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me; i won't be ignored." I laid on the bed with the music playing loud so that i wouldn't have to deal with reality. _What if i were to talk again? _I thought, _There would be no harm. Everyone's worried. I've been making sounds, so they know i can. I should try. _I felt something shaking me.

"Emimi!" Keroro was yelling over my music. Evidently, Auntie and Uncle weren't home. "The platoons going on a picnic, would you like to join us?" i nodded as i got up.

When we got to an empty park, we set up our blankets and enjoyed ourselves.

"You can't catch me!" Zeroro yelled as Giroro was chasing him, Keroro was hiding from those who were 'it' and Kururu just sat there. Is he asleep? wouldn't surprise me. "I'm it!" i started running as Zeroro was catching up to me.

"You guys know this is an evil game? Right." Kururu piped in. I guess he's awake.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy on us?" Keroro laughed.

"I got you!" Zeroro unintentionally pushed me, and i hit the concrete hard.

"What did I tell you? Evil." I couldn't make out the voice. Evidently after that, I went unconscious, because I went into a state of dreams.

"Dangit. I got the year wrong again?" It was the adult again. I looked at my reflection and i actually looked like my age. "What happened so that I know where in the timeline you are."

"Ugg… two days after you last came here. I was just playing tag. Why am i back here?" I sat down.

"So… that means that you're unconscious?" He looked down toward the ground in thought. "Maybe it's because of this that…" his voice trailed off.

"Can i please leave?"

"No. We have an hour and a half, if I remember right, until you wake up. Now listen to me, and you have to remember this. Shortly after you wake up, you have to talk."

"Why?"

"So that my time line doesn't get affected."

"Why would i care about your time line?"

"Because about 60% of my timeline involves you."

"Really? Are we in a platoon together when we're older?"

"No… wait. The connection cut off before i got the chance to finish telling you my name."

"I'm smart though!" I pouted.

"Heh… you sure are. In my time, you were sent to Pekopon in order in invade on your own, since you were such a great tactician."

"Wait. How come you made something to talk to someone a year in your past? Can't you just talk to them with a communicator in your present time." After i said this his face sunk a bit.

"I'm sorry, i'm not allowed to tell you that." He checked his watch. "Time's up. Syonara." Why was he talking in Pekopon's Japanese?

"Wait?"

"I'll see you when you wake up. I have a planet to invade."

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry!" Zeroro hugged me as I just sat there.

"You've been out for an hour and a half. We were getting worried there. I'm sure you're hungry!" Keroro waved a sandwich in front of me. I snatched it and, as anyone would do with a simple turkey, swiss, and mustard sandwich, ate it.

"Shortly after you wake up, you have to talk." This kept playing over and over in my head. I couldn't though.

"Are you ok?" Zeroro looked at me with concern, I think. It's hard to tell with that darn mask.

"I-I'm sorry." I said with tears in my eyes. There was a long silence, as I was tackled/hugged by Keroro, who was crying with me. "I'm so sorry." I started crying even harder, not because i was sad, but because i was relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

We all went home by the time we saw that it was late.

"So, why were you quiet so long?" Keroro asked me.

"I guess I forgot." I said slowly, as if i were trying to remember which words to use.

"It's been so long. I was beginning to forget what your voice sounds like." he spun around in circles, cheering. We got home and keroro opened the door. "So what are you going to do now? it's almost dinnertime. If mom and dad aren't home, then we should probably cook something."

"I'm not hungry. I'll just go to bed." I said as a sigh as I heard a voice.

"Keroro? Who's that with you?" it was Auntie.

"No one out of the ordinary." he responded as she came through the door way.

"Then where you talking to? Definitely not Emimi." She said with a stern look.

"Auntie!" I cheered, running up to her and hugging her.

**LOL LOVE SHORT CHAPTERZ **


	7. Chapter 7

**one long time skip later (the part of the story that actually gets good.)**

Not much really happened within the next few years. I stayed in the same platoon from first grade to the end of high school, graduated college with Kururu, who I discovered was only a year older than me, and the military offered me a job, because I always excelled above the rest of my classes. I was a Sergeant with Keroro for about a month or two. I was then rapidly moved up to Brigadier General, I still don't know how. Kururu and I have gotten closer since middle school. I've found myself falling asleep on him and all that jazz. He came over to mine and Keroro's house, which we shared to save money.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" I said, practically cheering as if I were a kid again.

"As long as it's not childish, like last time. We are in our twenties, right?" He sighed.

"Barely. I just turned twenty last week or so." I sat down, shifting through the 'variety' of movies we have. It was mostly anime, which Kururu found childish, and Keroro's weird Gundum stuff. "I'm still legally a child, I guess. I still have my tail." I playfully waved my tail back and forth.

"Well, you're past eighteen, you're at least old enough to drink." He sat down next to me. "Let's watch your anime if you seriously can't find anything." He finally saw it my way.

"I still haven't been able to see Knight Hunters, if you wanna watch it."

"You bought something that you knew nothing about?"

"That's with all my anime. If I like it, I keep it. If I don't, I auction it off and get more than what I payed for, usually." (Warning: Spoilers of Knight Hunters Episode 1) We got through the first scene where the girl jumped off the school building. I immediately cowered into Kururu's arm as he gently put his opposite hand onto my head.

"Maybe we should save this for when it's daytime." He turned off the TV. "Hey, Emimi?"

"Y-yeah?" I was still shaking from a single scene, it was humiliating.

"I was thinking, maybe we could..." He was interrupted by the phone.

"Hold that thought?" I ran to the phone. "Hello?...This is she... Really now?!... Will I have a platoon?... So you want me to do this alone?... No, I'm not defying you, sir... Sir yes sir!.. How long is the shuttle flight... I'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" He gave me a look of concern as I sat on the couch, my face in my hands.

"I've been sent on a mission, alone, to pekopon. This is pretty much a death sentence. I can't do anything without a platoon." I was shaking. I couldn't handle the stress.

"You'll make it. Just remember the training we've had since First grade."

"Wait… this scenario. The dreams!" I ran up to my journal in my room. I used it to keep track of the dreams I had in the first grade. There were four… whoops, I guess I forgot to record that in my childhood story portion. I saw the words _Went to pekopon, he wanted to talk to me a year in his past. Amnesia? Unconscious? Dead? Rebel against the military?_ I just gawked at the many possibilities that accumulated over the years.

"You do know that they'll give you a Keroball, right?"

"Yea. As long as one of the many possibilities doesn't happen I should be fine." I packed my bags and was on my way out. I grabbed my cellphone as I searched through the contacts, making sure I have everyone's contact information. I'm so lucky that I saved enough money through crypto currency to pay for the universal plan. I snagged my computer off of the desk. "Well... I'm off! I'll see you when I see you." I said with the most pathetic fake smile ever.

"You'll be fine. You'll conquer 'em in one year flat!" Keroro cheered. I guess Kururu filled him in on the details. I just clenched my fists as I walked out. "Don't forget to email!" Forget... That was one of the possibilities.

"Bye." I set my stuff down and tackle hugged them both, since they were right next to eachother. I may never see this planet again. "I'm so sorry I have to leave!"


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like I've forgotten something... I'm in a pale orange room, but how did I get here. I remember going to the military base. From there, they threw away my photos from Mach Platoons. I went on the shuttle and Kururu emailed me a backup of the photos. There was an alarm and a bubble of some substance put me to sleep... Then when I woke up, auto pilot had shut down. And then I crashed. I heard a slurping sound, like a straw sucking up the last drops of liquid. I slowly got up. *screeech* a spring on the bed I was laying on went of. A girl with short, black hair and red eyes turned around.

"Oh. You're awake. I was worried that your coma would last longer." She smiled at me, pausing the game on her computer.

"W-where am I?" I stammered.

"My place. It's a bit quiet and worn down, but it's easy to get used to." She tossed me my Keroball.

"Dang, Pekoponians are sure ignorant. You know you gave me back my weapon to conquer this planet, right?" I pressed a button, trying to zap her unconscious, but all that came out was a puff of smoke. "What?" She looked at me, laughing.

"Man! You call me ignorant! You're the one who tried to use a disabled weapon! How funny!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "Heh. I made sure that that thing can't be used for anything dangerous. You can't zap me, anyone else, or destroy the planet. When I trust you, I'll fix it in your sleep. If you keep testing it every day, then that knocks down points." Numbers blinked on her computer as she turned around. "Crap." The started pressing keys on her computer.

"So, in other words, I'm forced to get to know you?"

"More or less." She clicked the enter key and the numbers disappeared.

"What was that all about?"

"The military's trying to hack into my files again."

"The military? Are you rebelling against them?"

"You could say that. I was used in an important experiment to create immortal soldiers. In result, my eyes turned red, my sence of hearing and smell increase to one like an animals, and no bullet, blood-clot, nor separation of limbs could kill me. I was only two when they stopped their research, leaveing a monster like me on the streets afterward." She said this so nonchalantly. "Now, I'm looked down apon. I have few to no friends, but that's ok. I just spend my time alone cramming math and science into this head of mine."

"How old are you?"

"I lost track after a thousand..."

"REALLY?!"

"No, that's just my own little joke. I'm twelve."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"I found you shortly after you landed... So roughly a year and a half to two years."

"Ugg... I have to give in..." I extended my right arm to her. "I am Brigadier General Mayse Hughs. At your service."

"Nice try. I've seen that anime."

"Fine. I am a Brigadier General, though. My name is Emimi."

"You can call me Nazaki Riu." The girl took my hand. "Pleasure to be aquatinted with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Day two of consciousness

Nazaki woke me up early in the morning.

"Get up. I have to get to school." She whined.

"I'm an adult. I don't need to go to school." I turned to lay my stomach.

"I can't leave you here alone. What if the military finds you?"

"Fine," I sat up, "what year are you in?" I've been defeated by a pekoponians, how lame.

"I'm in seventh grade." She grabbed a backpack that looked like it could carry my small body.

"It's fine. I can go invisible." I spun around the badge on my hat.

"Are you invisible yet?" She laughed.

"It has a filter. You can see me, but no one else can." I walked down the stairs as she handed me a bag of some sort of cereal.

"Make sure to wave that in some peoples' faces. Floating stuff is the best way to freak someone out." She scares me, just a little.

I sat through her boring classes, noticing that teachers don't address their students by rank. What kind of school is this to not train the students for war, this is excluding "P.E." Which made them run and play games. Wait, games? Where was this when I was a kid?

"Hm..." Nazaki said, staring at a small poster, "Would you sit through the Occult Club with me?" She seemed really enthusiastic about this.

"Fine, but don't get upset when I complain about how facts are wrong." We walked to the room where we saw a boy, with dark blue hair, and a girl, with light blue hair and holding a pink bag. Something started to smell familiar, and the girl ran away.

"Ugg. That smell." Nazaki said as the girl passed us. She then noticed me, "How does this not bother you?"

"It does, but I got used to it on Keron. My cousin had someone working under him with a gas problem." I said the last few words slowly. I started walking and Nazaki followed. "We've got to find that girl."

"Do you even know their name?" She picked me up, and I tried, and failed, to get her to release me.

"I think it's Tarara." She started running, and we immediately caught up to them. "How did you find them so easily?" She just looked at me and tapped her nose. I assume that, unless she's silent, she doesn't know how to be quiet.

Either that or she was trying to hear the black frog's cries for help. What? Golden pans fell out of the sky. Unless this planet has weird storms, only a Keroball can do that. I saw Keroro come out of a bush to save the young, tied up boy. I shifted to a place where I found a pen with the numbers 966 on it. "Ku-ru-ru?" This must be one of his inventions. I moved again, avoiding the flippin frog's beam of light, shooting out of his mouth. He didn't see me, right? "OW!" I yelled. I looked at my left palm, singed.

"Is someone over there?" The Pekoponian boy walked in my direction as I covered m mouth, almost silencing my racing breath.

"You heard something?" Keroro, too, walked in my direction. "Well, these footprints indicate Keronian, but they end here." He turned his head to see Nazaki, hiding behind a tree. "Someone's seen us!" He jumped and stepped on my foot.

"Ouch! Watch it!" I yelled and turned off my invisibility cloak.

"G-g-g-ghost!" He squealed.

"Ghost?" I repeated slowly.

"What? Aren't you dead?" He poked me in the arm. "You're alive!"

"I don't know anymore... I hope this is a dream and that I'm not actually being taken captive by a Pekoponian." I sighed, and he gave me a hug.

"Hey," Nazaki intervened, "I'm only protecting you. It's not like you're a hostage or anything."

"Silence, inferior being. Don't spoil the moment."

She just sighed, "So... You guys are acquainted?" Did she seriously ignore that inferior being remark?!

"Yea, we're cousins. I started living with him shortly after my parents died."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry for your lost."

"Don't be," I waved my hands awkwardly, "I barely remember them, and besides, it was a great experience for me to live with Keroro and his parents anyways." I turned to face Keroro, "The black one's name is Tarara, right?"

"No, it's Tamama. You still haven't been able to learn his name? He's been under my command since a year before you left." He laughed, and I lowered my head in defeat.

"Can you not report my health to the military?"

He laughed again, "Anything for the Brigadier General." He saluted, "Ma'am."

I laughed with him, "As you were. You know I just want you to see me as a peer and not a higher rank."

We went back to Nazaki's house where she tend to my wounded hand and foot (Keroro stepped on it pretty hard.)

"So, how about we exchange some stories." Nazaki gave me a really friendly smile. She seems to be one of the first to see me as an individual and not a rank.

"That depends." I said, dead panned.

"Well, give me a life story that impacted who you are today."

"I was little, I talked alot, parents died, i stopped talking, i didn't talk again until I was seven... the end."

"Aww... put some more thought into it!" She whinned.

"Good night."

"Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Day five of captivity

Evidently, today was a weekend, a two day break every week celebrated on Pekopon. Back on Keron, we barely had any breaks. We only had winter and summer.

"Do you like music?" Nazaki asked me from her side of the super king size bed, breaking the pleasant silence

"Pardon?" I asked, not being able to hear her.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of music!"

"Oh course I've heard of music. I danced to it when I was little." She jumped for joy when she heard this. She pressed something on her computer.

"That's aidoru baka wa mai odoru soreni kizu kazu ori no nakade dancing boushoku tsunami gui shite nobo se agatte waratte arara arara waran." The small laptop screamed, interrupting the simulation I was running. This song was not playing from her computer, but from mine (along with a music video). Did she manage to hack my laptop?

"What did you do?! You deleted important documents!" I yelled at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you'd be impressed." She looked like she was about to cry.

"I am impressed." I sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's alright!" She cheered... Was she... faking tears?

"Did that Fuyumi kid give you his address? I wanna visit Keroro."

"You mean Fuyuki?"

"Doesn't matter, he's but a mere stepping stone."

"That's a bit harsh." She got out of bed, changed her clothes, and grabbed a slip of paper from her desk. "Here it is. It's a mile and a half away though, and my bike is in the shop, so we'll have to walk."

"When you found me, did you take my ship with you?"

"No, it had weapons on it."

"Then we'll walk." I jumped out of the bed. Well, more like crawled to he edge and slipped off. "It's not that bad, I've seen you run that much without stopping. You'll be fine." I walked outside, invisible, to see a boy with white hair and a beannie laying in the grass. Was he a neighbor?

"Hi, Saburo-Senpai!" Nazaki was waving ecstatically.

"Who is he?"

"A neighbor." I was right? "He has one of those Keroros too."

"You mean Keronian?" This was the first time that I had realized that Keroro and Keronian sounds the same.

"Whatever... He doesn't know that I know about the on he keeps, until now."

"Oh, Nazaki? What are you doing out?" Saburo asked her.

"Visiting the Hinata residence. Hey, I have one too."

"One what? He questioned her with a halarious expression.

"You know, a Keroro!" That demon. I shoved the palm of my hand into my face.

"You mean Keronian?" A familiar voice echoed and reached my ears.

"Dang," she pouted, "Is this a species thing? She got her nose bent out of shape when I said that, too."

"Wait, she?" A yellow Keronian appeared. I guess I've been playing too much pokemon on Nazaki's ds, or whatever it's called. "We don't have a female in our platoon, unless you count Tamama." Was that Kururu?

"Well, I guess I never asked. I'm terrible with defining gender."

"Name?"

"Pardon?"

"What's their name." He glared at her. I guess his personality got a little more harsh since the last time I saw him.

"Uh…" She turned to look at me. "It starts with a…Z?"

"You have Zeroro and mistook him for a girl?"

"N-no." She froze up and I climbed onto her head. "Get off." She picked me up and and accidentally grabbed my left hand, which is still badly burned.

"OUCH!" I swatted her hand away from mine and covered my mouth. The two boys just sat there. One was surprised that he heard a voice, the other was shocked that he heard a girl.

"Um. Gomen-asi." She looked at me, but I questioned whether or not I can trust if she's being sincere. She did fake tears not too long ago.

"Emimi?" Kururu asked slowly.

"That all depends on whether or not you are part of the military."Nazaki failed, and, yet again, I shoved the palm of my hand into my face (I think I'll call this a face-palm).

"They ALL work for the military!" I hit her in the leg and she knocked off my hat, causing me to no longer be invisible.

"Dang, man, that hurt!"

"You'll live." I bent down to retain my hat.

"Sure I will, but I can still feel pain."

Kururu saluted, "Ma'am."

I sighed, "At ease."

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Nazaki looked confused. "This happened with your cousin too, on Tuesday."

"Did I not tell you? I'm a Brigadier General, a one star general. I'm four down to General of the Army."

"So, that means," she made a wide grin, "this guy is an underling."

"You could say that, but he's way smarter than me."

"Ma'am," Kururu interrupted, "I apologize, profusely, for what I'm about to do."

"Yeah?" I turned around, "And what might that b-" before i could finish my sentence, he punched me IN THE FACE!

"How dare you not report to the military!" He snapped, "We thought you were dead! I was worried! Your cousin wouldn't leave the house for months! Your friends tried to find out other possibilities that you were still alive…" There was more, but I lost focus. I just sat there, letting him vent. "I apologize." He sighed, "What is my punishment for harassing a higher rank?"

"You know I'm not like that." I managed to put a smile on my numb face. I'm probably not the luckiest frog this week, what with a burned hand, sprained ankle (Which that did heal), and possibly a swollen cheek.

"It's not her fault, though." Nazaki jumped into our conversation, "I found her unconscious a few minutes after she landed. She just woke up Monday." Kururu's face sunk.

"It's not your fault!" I tried to cheer him up. "I did deserve that punch for not reporting after I woke up."

"So, let's back track. Forgive and forget." Saburo tried to change the subject. It seems that Kururu trusts him (more than I trust Nazaki, that's for sure). It seems foolish for a Keronian to have trust in another species if we can't even trust our own. "Now, why are you going to the Hinata residence?"

"My cousin is staying at their place." I sighed already exhausted. The boys followed us. After about 200-500 feet, my feet started to ache. I guess it's because I'm a bit out of shape. Nazaki picked me up, probably because she saw my awkward walking pattern.

"You could be a little less stubborn. If your feet hurt, you shouldn't make it any worse." She laughed and pressed on the soles of my feet. It actually felt pretty good.

"How could you tell anyways, you alien. I can walk on my own." I guess I was a little stubborn.

"As much as you refuse, you are a lot like us humans. You were taking a larger step size and a slower pace to give your feet a break, am I wrong?"

"I guess not, but I'm nothing like you."

She grinned and whispered, "Although, I have noticed how you look at the yellow one. That seems pretty close to human to me."

"I-It's not like that!" I stammered, "And even if it was, the military arranged a marriage for when I get back to Keron. It doesn't matter how I feel for another anymore."

"Actually, since you were documented as deceased, they canceled that." Kururu spoke out of term.

"Please don't eaves drop in our conversations."

"I'm not. I only heard your part. You're pretty loud. I guess you really trust that girl." He sneered.

"I tolerate her. I only haven't killed her because she dismantled my Keroball, and she seems smarter than us, so I guess she may be the only one who can fix it." We finally made it to where Keroro is. Saburo made a scene with a pen that looked similar to the one i found a few days ago. So that's what that pen does? I'll figure it out another day.


	11. Chapter 11

Day six of boredom

I explored Nazaki's house that day. I noticed that she lives alone I probably one of the largest, one-floored (excluding the basement), houses I've even seen. Then again, Pekoponians are a larger species.

"Are you rich?" I Asked her in shock.

"No, but my family is. My brother pays for this small estate. It's not a mansion, but it's nice." She smiled wide, despite the fact that she only got three hours of sleep.

"You don't share your family's wealth?"

"No, i have to make a stellar achievement. I was up all night last night, trying to program him."

"Program? You are an inventor." I tripped over the table, did it move from the kitchen?

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm a h4x0r."

"Alright... I'll leave you here." She left and I tripped over the table again. I sat there, on the rug, bowl of cereal in hand, staring.

"You moved, didn't you?" I stared some more, taking a bite of cereal everyonce in a while. When I ran out of food, I got up and grabbed a few doughnuts for who knows why. I tripped again. "Ouch!" This time really hurt. I got up and ran into Nazaki's bedroom, she was still in her pj's on her computer. I shut the door.

"You ok there, champ?" She said, still staring at her computer screen.

"Yeah, I just keep tripping into things. What are you working on?"

"Online dungeons and dragons. I'm a dragon-borne named Harry."

I snickered, "You're a lizard, Harry."

"Very funny!" She laughed.

I tripped over a large, wooden block that I swear wasn't there earlier, "Seriously, again?" Immediately, the block turned into a man with a black top hat and a beard. I looked at the poster on Nazaki's wall to see a poster titled "The Gettysburg Address." It must be something from America.

"Mr... Lincoln?"

"Dang. It's just a Sadonian."

"Sado-nian?"

"They're tiny, weak, shapeshifting, octopus-like creatures from the planet Sadon. They invade planets by transforming into others fears, after studying them though. This one's still a kid, since it started 'attacking' me before studying me. It probably just wants to play."

"Define tiny."

"Think of Envy in FMA:B, that's an adult." I sighed. The Sadonian started speaking in some demonic language.

"What is it saying?" Nazaki whined.

I started laughing, "You're too young to understand! I was wrong, this is an adult! No kid could crack a joke like that!" I fell onto the floor.

"What kind of joke?"

"You're too young." I regained my composure to realize that the Sadonian had been laughing so hard that it reverted to it's original form. Nazaki stepped on it, a glint of joy in her eyes. "Why would you..."

"Oh, was that the Sadonian? I thought it was a new species of a bug."

"You lied to me!" I charged at Nazaki as she just extended her leg, putting her foot on my forehead, to keep me from attacking her.

She sighed, "What's my fault this time."

"My ship! I found my ship under ground!" I lashed my arms at her.

"You mean in the basement? I put a password on it that you'll never solve. It's not of use anymore."

"So you lied AND you broke it?!"

"Yea."

"How dare you?!" The next thing I know, I'm tied up.

"Now, let's tell stories before anyone else gets in trouble, okay?" She was using a really scary tone of voice.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I stammered.

"Good." She smiled, "You first."

"When I was a teenager, there was a boy who was rarely noticed. His name was Zoruru." I tried to squirm out of the ropes, but ended up getting a rope burn.

"Isn't that the guys Kururu mentioned yesterday?"

"No, that's Zeroro. He wasn't really noticed that much either."

"Continue?"

"Well, there was one day where we had a lock down drill. There was a mass murderer on the campus. All of the teens were supplied with weapons and sent into the classrooms to protect the younger students. Zoruru was the only one without a weapon, because everyone forgot about him."

"Did he die?"

"Almost, but may I please finish?"

"Ok."

"So he was running around campus, knocking on all the doors, but no one would let him in, thinking he would hurt the students. I know this because I was one of seven who were on shifts outside. 'I got you now!' A man with a sword yelled from behind me. I ducked and shoved him into the ground, reliefing him of his weapon. That was actually the first time I had killed someone. 'Zoruru!' I yelled, signaling him to the ground level of the school. He ran fast, due to the adrenalin rush. 'Yeah?' He asked with probably the scaredest(if that's even a word) tone I've ever heard from a Keronian. 'Take this.' I gave him the sword so that he could defend himself. 'Ok! Keep a good eye on yourself, ok?' I guess he was happy that I noticed him. Only 15 minutes before the military came in to help, I heard a shrill wail."

"Was it one of the students?"

"Oh, how I wish it was. It was Zoruru. He was practically split in half. His left side was dead tissue. 'We need a medic.' I ran over to Zoruru. 'Someone watch my back!' I picked up Zoruru and went into the nurses office (they had everything for if these cases happen) I locked the door behind me, hyperventilating. 'I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do.' I was panting. I had to think fast. I first cleaned out his wounds and examined what tissue could survive. 'W-what are you going to do?' He was scared. 'I'm going to give you a pain killer and them I'm going to step out for a minute. If you stay quiet, you should be fine.' I did so and I ran, weapon in hand, to the engineering classroom (yes, there's a class for that). I grabbed so many sheets of metals, screws, screwdrivers, etc... And then I found what I was looking for. It was the left half of a metal suit, about zoruru's size. 'It'll work for now.' I grabbed it off of the wall and ran back to the nurse's office. 'What is that?' He saw the suit in my arms. 'Artificial limbs. It'll have to work for now if you want to live' I walked towards him as I noticed his breath was faint. 'Thanks for holding up, though. You're a trooper.' I talked to him in a calming voice. 'Im so sorry, I cannot lie, this will hurt. Can you pull through this for me?' I injected some more pain medications into him and tried to see if the laughing gas would help. 'It'll be okay. I just hope you know what you're doing.' He barely managed to laugh. 'I took Keronian Anatomy, if I don't know what I'm doing engineering wise, I can just rely on that.' I smiled. He was screaming during the whole thing. He moved his arm in a fast motion, knocking the scalpel out of my hand, slicing my thigh. I winced. By the time I was done, he was unconscious. I took the time to check his pulse. He was still alive. Only about five minutes later did the military try to come into the office. I sat there, trying to stay quiet. When that didn't work, they broke down the door to see the blood stained on my hands. They pointed their weapons at me before they noticed the boy that I saved. They then took us both to the hospital."

"Wonderful story!"

"Your turn."

"Umm. Once upon a time... The End!" The rest of the night was silent.


	12. Chapter 12

Day ten of reunion

Today, we return to the building of boredom, Nazaki's school. This time, I'm bringing my laptop, which has a sticker thing on it so Pekoponians cannot see it floating.

"Hey, do you happen to have my phone?" I asked Nazaki, realizing that I probably have so much voicemail.

"Yeah. It's on my desk." She pointed to the small table in her room, "Can you get my computer for me? We're going over to Fuyuki's place after school and I may have to work out some statistics for Occult club, since there are only three members now."

"Sure thing." I did so. I scrolled though my voicemail inbox and handed her the laptop. First up was Keroro.

"Hey, Emimi! We haven't talked in a while. Give me a ring back when you get the chance." It ended here. About five to seven more were pretty much like this, but from different people.

"Auntie?" This time was Tororo, "I'm sorry to bother you, I do know you're on a mission, but can you please bail me out? The military kinda caught me, and if I don't leave soon, they'll pull me out of school and enlist me into a platoon. Can you please convince the General to release me, since you're his favorite? I hope to talk to you soon."

"Tororo," I sighed heavily, "what kind of trouble have you gotten into now?"

"Who's Tororo? Is he a friend?"

"No, he's me nephew. He's the son of my elder brother."

"How old is your brother?"

"We're sixteen years apart." I thumbed through the rest of my messages, "Tororo is about 14-16 years old by now, I think."

"That's kind of disturbing that you don't know your own nephew's age."

"I know, right?" I found two messages from Zoruru. "Hm... He hasn't called me in a long time."

"Hello, Emimi. I do not want you to be mad," I doubt this is going to be any good, "but I cannot move my left arm." Knew it, "I was wondering if there's any time you can come here, or I can meet up with you on Pekopon, in order to get it fixed. Please return my call." I clicked the other one, which was sent about a week later, "Emimi, it is me again. I just wanted to inform you that I have found someone who has been able to fix my arm. He is a new recruit in our platoon, and I hope that one day you can meet him and teach him all your tricks to tune-ups since he made it hurt a lot." It ended with a smashing sound, I guess he dropped, and broke the phone. Now I have a good guess as to what happened to Tororo.

"I should probably e-mail Tororo to let him know I'm ok." I sat onto the floor.

Nazaki picked me up, "What if the military finds out if you're alive?"

"Don't worry, I'll use key encryptions. It'll take hundreds of years to crack the code, and I'll be long dead before then. All I need to do is make a new e-mail." I opened my computer and Nazaki set me down.

"Doesn't key encryption link to your e-mail? Tororo will never be able to open it if he doesn't have the key. Do you think he'll write down the code of a complete stranger?"

"Key encryption links to the computer. He already has my key code, since I showed him how to use it when the idea first came out, he just has to click the unlock button everytime he gets it... How's this: "

" ?"

"It's a site that those in space use for creating e-mails." I typed away. The message said, 'Hey, Tororo, this is your Aunt Emimi. I must apologize for my absence, for I was trapped in a comatose since I landed on this planet. I trust that you tell no one about my existence, because I cannot return to being a dog of the military. Please e-mail me back, since I have about 6-7 hours to kill. I hope you do not blame me for not being able to bail you out of service hours and that we can continue a nice conversation.' I didn't really have much to say. I sent it and we walked to the prison with windows called School.

"Auntie?! I can't believe your alive! How's your health?" He emailed me back (in encryptions), right when we got into Nazaki's first hour.

"So far so good. How was life without me? Any achievements that you made? I'm at least concered about what happened regarding to the military." I responded.

"Life was tiresome, the only thing close to an achievement is why I got arrested. It turns out that hacking into the military files is a no."

"I could've told you that. For someone so bright, you really can be so dim-witted."

"I'm sorry!"

"You're not in trouble. I just wonder what your dad thinks of me now, since I did teach you how to be a H4x0r."

"When did you learn l33t text?"

"College. How do you know it's l33t text?"

"I don't quite remember." We kept talking back and forth, getting to know eachother a little better, then Tororo asked if we could play online chess. I have to admit that he's gotten better. Everytime he visited my place (back on Keron), the first thing he ever wanted to do was play chess against me. I always won, and I still win. Although I refuse to openly admit it, I really did miss my family.


	13. Chapter 13

Continuation of chapter 12

After a long day of Pekoponian school, Nazaki hunted for Fuyuki.

"Hinata-kun!" I'm gonna guess she found him.

"Hey, Riu-san." He said back. Riu? Is that her last name?

"We're going to your place, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, lead the way!" She picked me up, probably expecting that my feet would start hurting again.

"Please put me down." I politely asked. She didn't do so. It seems that she is one of the very few who sees me as an individual, instead of one of a higher rank/authority. Why? We walked all the way to Fuyuki's house before she set had finally released me. Right when the door opened, I was tackled by a happy Keroro.

"Emimi!" He cheered.

"Get off! I'm choking, not breathing!" I was trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry," he got up and saluted, "Ma'am."

I sighed, "Please stop doing that. I just want you to see me as a peer."

He dropped his arm, "But, it was part of our military training to salute those of higher stature."

"But I'm not a higher up. I'm no longer part of the military."

"I understand."

When I followed Keroro to the basement and through the door, Immediately I saw Giroro, Kururu, and Takaka salute. I figured it was towards Keroro and I let it slide.

"So, what's the plan for invasion?" I looked around to make sure Nazaki wasn't near.

"Well…" Giroro trailed off.

"We kind of don't have a plan." Kururu finished.

I think I may have growled a bit, "State your ranks."

"Keroro, Gunso!"

"Giroro, Gouchou!"

"Kururu, Soucho!"

"Tamama, Nitouhei!"

They all saluted.

"At ease. Please just see me as a peer. Kururu?" I said exhaustedly.

"Yes?"

"You're the platoon leader, how come you haven't made any plans?"

"Actually, Keroro leads this platoon. I'm more of a follower."

"That I can understand that." I turned to Keroro, "No offense, Keroro-nii san, but you're an idiot." He practically fainted over hearing this.

"I have to step out for a minute." Giroro said, suddenly.

"Keroro? Can you please come up with a plan? I'll be over here, listening." I pointed to an empty corner. I pulled out my Keroball and summoned a beanbag chair.

"You still have you're Keroball?" Keroro looked up at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, with that, we can blow up this planet!"

"How do you expect to conquer the planet, in that case? I swear, I think I was the only one with common sense." I sat down and opened my laptop. Tororo had requested a match in a war game. He knows I've actually been to war, right?

Ten minutes had gone by. "How did I lose so easily?!" I yelled at my computer.

"Everything alrighty?" Keroro laughed.

"Yeah… Just my nephew. Somehow he beat me in a war game." I sent the emoticon /\/\(o.0)/\/\ in the chat box and he replied with 'XD Pupu~'

"You have a nephew?" Kururu walked up to my computer and saw the player name TororoRules09268, "Kill him." he said blandly.

"I'm going to assume that you guys didn't really get along, but I'm not going to kill someone I'm related to." I motioned toward Keroro, "That's why he's still alive."

"He's a pest."

"Do you mean Tororo or Keroro?"

"Both if you think about it." he walked away.

I sent Tororo another email. (following chat will be emails.)

"Hey, you wanna calm down and play riddles?" I typed away.

"You just don't wanna lose again, don't ya. Ok! You go first!"

I remembered the book _The Hobbit_ that Nazaki made me read on Monday. I'm just barely past the riddles. "A box without hinges key or lid, yet inside a golden treasure is hid. What am I?"

"A rubber ball with gold in it?"

"Dang, you're an idiot. Try again."

"Don't make fun of me because I'm special!"

"Oh yeah, you're special alright. :)"

"Is it a cantaloupe?"

"It is a food."

"An…egg?"

"Great job! You're turn."

"I have a head, but no body. I have leaves, but not branches. I have a heart, but I do not bleed. What am I?"

"Kid, that's too easy! It's an artichoke, right?"

"I'll give it to you. It was lettuce, though."

"Alright! 32 white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still. What are they?"

"That's impossible!"

"Just try."

"Gimme the answer!"

"You sure you wanna give up so easily? Kururu at least tried."

"I won't lose to him!" I swear, he used a search engine. "Teeth?"

"You took too long. You didn't search it, did you?"

"…..You outsmarted me again."

"Oh well, your turn."

"Born of fire, symbol of desire, shine in sunlight, I cause many a fight. What am I?"

"You're not even giving me a challenge. It's a golden coin. You know I'm the riddle master."

"Gimme one!"

"What coat do you put on when it's wet?" I decided to give him an easy one. I don't want to make him depressed. He'll solve this in no time.

"A spotted one?" Or maybe not.

"No."

"A striped one?"

"No."

"A solid colored one?"

"No."

"A wet one?"

"You're terrible at this -_-"

"I WILL SOLVE IT!"

"What's with the caps?"

"THE SHIFT KEY IS STUCK!"

"You're not typing with sticky fingers again? Are you?" I can only blame myself for his obsessive eating. He didn't like his peers, so with his free time, he came over to visit me and I use to be, and still am, just like him.

A few minutes went by, "I fixed it."

"Great."

"Is it paint?"

"Good job. I just hope you didn't use the sticky shift key as an excuse to use a search engine."

"I'm getting tired. I'll try to IM you tomorrow."

I looked at my clock to notice that is was really late. "Kay. Have a good night's rest."

(Back to normalcy)

I looked up to see Giroro had returned and everyone was looking at a bunch of pictures. "What are you guys looking a-" I was interrupted by a sound in the vents and Giroro launched something into the ceiling. "That better not be my foil rare Dewgon!" We rushed outside and there was a girl, crawling out of the vents.

Natsumi opened the sliding glass door, "Koyuki?" A couple minutes later, a blue frog appeared.

"Zeroro?" I stared.

"Emimi? I though you were dead. My name's Dororo now." He was able to see me, despite the fact that I was in the dark shadows.

"Why would you change your name?"

"Don't ask." Koyuki sighed, "He did this whole name change thing yesterday." After less than five minutes, Dororo left and Koyuki followed. We walked inside and Keroro started talking.

"Yeah! I remember that. You guys really traumatized him as a kid."

"No, not really. He was always willing to help." Keroro looked at me.

"You do realize that we were his only friends, right?" I gave his a quizzical look.

"We were?"

"Yeah, and you treated him like garbage; taking his umbrella during that rain storm, breaking his music box, and don't forget my favorite, having him go into the cage of a carnivorous animal to retrieve YOUR toy."

"Wait, Keroro? You broke his music box?" Giroro intervened.

"No one else was suppose to know about that, Emimi!" He lashed his arms in anger.

I materialized a gun and pointed it at him. "Don't you dare challenge me."

Nazaki came from behind me and took the gun, "No weapons." She said, dead panned. "Hinata-kun?" She smiled. "It's a bit to late to be heading back home. Can we stay for the night?"

"Sure, I guess. If Gunso has a place for Emimi, then…" he was interrupted.

"It'll be ok." She drilled her hand into the top of my head, "She'll be staying above ground, on the couch, with me."

I gulped, "I-I w-would kind of l-like to be with my c-cousin instead."

"That's a couple points deducted. If you keep being stubborn, at this rate, you'll never get the password to get your Keroball working to full potential."

"What if I were to keep an eye on her?" Kururu said from the walk way to the kitchen with a plate of curry in his hands.

"I'd be ok with that." She smiled. She obviously doesn't know Kururu. What if she does? Is she trying to torture me?

My stomach growled and I put on my cutest face, with puppy dog eyes and all, "Hinata-san? I'm hungry. May I please have something to eat?"

"You don't have to beg. Go get something out of the fridge." he pointed towards the kitchen.

"Get used to that." Keroro sighed, "She's always trying to get her way."

I ran into the kitchen to see a plate of curry left on the table. Kururu probably made too much and left it there, hoping someone else would eat it. I hopped onto the chair and took a spoonful, "Sugoy." I mumbled to myself as I finished the plate. It was spicy, which I like, and it had a great texture. "I haven't had good curry in ages." I sighed and leaned back on the chair. The next thing I knew, I was already asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Day eleven of fear.

I woke up the next day in the same place. I was wrapped in a soft, purple blanket. I looked up at the clock and it was 9:00 a.m. "Did Nazaki leave me here?" I got up, still wrapped in a blanket.

"Emimi? Are you awake?" It was Keroro from another room.

"Yeah." I walked drowsily to where the noise was coming from.

"You look like you killed someone!" He yelled.

"That's not what you say to a girl who just woke up."

"You mean…" He trailed off, "Don't look in the mirror then."

"Are you trying to say I'm ugly? And you cannot tell me what to do." I walked into the bathroom and saw my face, hands, and feet stained a dark red.

I heard many pleas for help. The cries that I thought I was finally relieved from. One of many stuck up. "Help me, please help." It was Zoruru in the bloodiest scene that I had ever seen.

"AAAHH!" I screamed. I don't remember much after that.

Keroro's POV

I heard a scream. I told her now to look in the mirror, but does she ever listen? No. I don't want to just give up on my Gundam model, but she is my cousin. I carefully set everything down on the closest table and started for the bathroom. I found Emimi unconscious in the counter.

"You really should listen every once in a while." I picked her up and carried her down to the basement, where Kururu just so happened to be. I swear, I shuddered when I saw him.

"Did she not handle it that well?" He laughed.

"Please don't tell me that you did this." I set her down on the floor.

"It's just syrup and a bottle of red food coloring, Taicho. She'll be fine."

"That's not funny. Do you remember when the three of us were 16, 17, and 18? We all got enlisted and fought in that bloody war." I sat down next to her, "She cried every time she heard a gun shot."

"Yeah, I could've thought through it more."

"Are you apologizing?" I was shocked. I've never heard an apology from our curry-loving mechanic.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand, "Just don't mention this to anyone else."

"You've never done something like this before. Correct me if I'm wrong, but do you like her?"

"It's not like that."

"Oh? You think I'm gonna tell her?"

"Like I said, it's not like that."

"Do you have troubles expressing yourself?"

"You're pushing my limits."

"Don't tell her, but I think she feels the same for you."

He got up from the chair and started walking out. "I'm going somewhere where it's quiet." I didn't get to see his face, but he sounded like he was slightly choking up.

"NO! NO MORE! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Emimi started screaming!

Back to normalcy

"Calm down." Keroro sighed. I was probably visibly shaking. "Don't worry, this is one of Kururu's dumb pranks. Just go take a bath or something to wash it off." I ran to the bathroom and did so.

"Emimi? Where are you?" It was Nazaki.

"Right here!" I ran to her, and hugged her leg. I was still shaking a little from earlier.

"You alright?" She picked me up, and I made myself stop.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please put me down."

"You can be a little less stubborn."

"Isn't it funny, though?" Fuyuki laughed.

"How so?"

"Well, she ran to you. She's always saying how she hates our race and doesn't trust you, but she ran to you in her moment of fear."

"I guess." She turned to look at me, "Honestly, if you are afraid, we can talk about it."

"Just take me home." I puffed up my cheeks. I spun my badge and walked outside. I boy on a bike suddenly stopped when I walked onto the street.

"Giant frog?!"

I gulped and ran back inside.

"He saw me?" I pulled my insignia off of my hat and saw a crack in it. "Must be broken. I guess I'll have to use my Pekoponian suit."

"You don't mean that thing where your head sticks out, do you?" Fuyuki questioned me.

"No. The military uses that as a joke for the low ranks. I have a legitimate one. I'm really not much of a fan of it, though." I activated my Pekoponian suit. I wore a white tee-shirt with dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a red bracelet with my insignia in the middle. I had medium length and light pink hair. "Can we please go home now?"

"You look so adorable!" Nazaki squeaked and charged at me. "But, you look like my age instead of a 20+ year old.

"It's the military's way of teasing me from millions of miles away." I sighed. We walked all the way back home.

"So," she put he backpack by the front door. "Since you have to be with me, and your invisibility thing is broken, maybe we should get you enrolled into the school."

"Won't it be hard on last minutes notice." I turned off my Pekoponian suit.

"Not really. I just need to hack into the database, and viola!" She typed on her computer for about five minutes, "Done." She smiled wide. "Would you like to tell another story?"

"You still owe me a story." I collapsed on the bed.

"Fine…. Do you want a legitimate story from my time line or a fairy tale from the planet?"

"Either. Entertain me."

"You weren't this stubborn when you woke up. You don't hate me, do you?"

"I don't," I sighed, "but that doesn't mean I like you."

"I see how the other Keronians salute to you. Are you mad that I don't?"

"No. It's actually the opposite. I've always wanted to be seen eye to eye by someone, but they've always seen me as something I wasn't. Me being an upper rank was an accident."

"I can relate." She lied down next to me, "Here's the story, it's called the giving tree." She pulled a book out from under her pillow. "Once there was a tree...and she loved a little boy. And everyday the boy would come and he would gather her leaves and make them into crowns and play king of the forest. He would climb up her trunk and swing from her branches and eat apples. And they would play hide-and-go-seek. And when he was tired, he would sleep in her shade. And the boy loved the tree...very much. And the tree was happy. But time went by. And the boy grew older. And the tree was often alone. Then one day the boy came to the tree and the tree said, 'Come, Boy, come and climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and eat apples and play in my shade and be happy.' 'I am too big to climb and play' said the boy. 'I want to buy things and have fun. I want some money?' 'I'm sorry,' said the tree, 'but I have no money. I have only leaves and apples. Take my apples, Boy, and sell them in the city. Then you will have money and you will be happy.' And so the boy climbed up the tree and gathered her apples and carried them away. And the tree was happy. But the boy stayed away for a long time...and the tree was sad. And then one day the boy came back and the tree shook with joy and she said, 'Come, Boy, climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and be happy.' 'I am too busy to climb trees,' said the boy. 'I want a house to keep me warm,' he said. 'I want a wife and I want children, and so I need a house. Can you give me a house ?' 'I have no house,' said the tree. 'The forest is my house, but you may cut off my branches and build a house. Then you will be happy.' And so the boy cut off her branches and carried them away to build his house. And the tree was happy. But the boy stayed away for a long time. And when he came back, the tree was so happy she could hardly speak. 'Come, Boy,' she whispered,

'come and play.' 'I am too old and sad to play,' said the boy. 'I want a boat that will take me far away from here. Can you give me a boat?' 'Cut down my trunk and make a boat,' said the tree. 'Then you can sail away… and be happy.' And so the boy cut down her trunk and made a boat and sailed away. And the tree was happy ... but not really. And after a long time the boy came back again. 'I am sorry, Boy,' said the tree, 'but I have nothing

left to give you - My apples are gone.' 'My teeth are too weak for apples,' said the boy. 'My branches are gone,' said the tree. 'You cannot swing on them - ' 'I am too old to swing

on branches,' said the boy. 'My trunk is gone,' said the tree. 'You cannot climb - ' 'I am too tired to climb' said the boy. 'I am sorry,' sighed the tree. 'I wish that I could give you something…. but I have nothing left. I am just an old stump. I am sorry….' 'I don't need very much now,' said the boy. 'just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired.' 'Well,' said the tree, straightening herself up as much as she could, 'well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest.' And the boy did. And the tree was happy. That' one of my favorite stories. Did you li-" she turned around to see me crying. "Are okay?"

"The tree… gave up so much," I sniffled. "and for so long, she never got anything back."

"Are you PMSing?"

"Probably." I wiped my tears.

"Well, your turn."

"Once upon a time… the end."

"Aww… c'mon!"

"Call that payback." I rolled onto me side and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 12 of education

"Wake up." Nazaki shook me.

"What now? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" I said wearily.

"C'mon. It's Friday. Just finish up this day and we have a two day break."

"Fine." I got up and ate breakfast.

"So, you were shaking yesterday when I came to pick you up. What happened?"

"Kururu was pranking me." I sipped my orange juice.

"You know, I was always told that when boys tease you, that means they like you." She tilted her head and smiled.

"Y-you really think so?" My eyes flickered with joy. She just looked at me for a minute, "I mean, I highly doubt that."

"You can't just hide your feelings like that." She blinked at me for a bit, "Now, can you please explain to me why you were scared?"

"When I was 16, I was enlisted (most Keronians that went to my school were, because they trained us for battle). Shortly after, we went to war. I was an inventor of weapons with Kururu, but because I was at the top of my classes every year, they had me fight on the battlefield. I was covered in blood by the end of the day," I looked down at my hands and clenched my fists, "and I hated it. Ever since then, I can't really stand a bloody scene or cry for help. You think in weak," I lifted my head up, "don't you?"

"I don't find you weak. It's a natural response to be afraid of something."

"But I'm nothing like you."

"You're more like us than you think." she blinked at me a few times.

"Don't we have to be somewhere?" I sighed and turned on my Pekoponian suit.

"You still look so cute?!"

"How come I'm shorter than you?" I puffed up my cheeks.

"Well, I am a little tall for my age. Still not the tallest but…" she trailed off.

"Let's just go."

She handed me an old backpack. "Your name is Raikuro Riu and you are my cousin, according to the schools databanks." For the first time in… well… ever she looked serious.

"Why do I have to go by a name you assigned me?" I do admit, I am stubborn. It just comes naturally to me.

"Because that's what I put when I hacked the schools attendance database. If you don't follow by this, then they may put you into experimentation. Don't act like anything but human. You cannot say the word Pekoponian. You cannot do any alien rituals. You can talk about aliens if the conversation does come up. You must attend class, which you have the same schedule as me, and Occult Club. Got it."

"I understand." I shifted through the old backpack and found a binder, seven notebooks, and a bunch of pencils.

"We only have five classes that need notebooks. Use the other two for whatever. We have six classes total, and the sixth is band. You're going to have to pick an instrument."

"Castanets?"

"No."

"Then I don't know how to play any other instrument."

"If you want, I can teach you how to play the Euphonium. Speaking of which…" She walked off and came back with a big case, shaped like a tuba but smaller. "I brought mine home yesterday, since I had to practice a part. I brought it here before picking you up since my house is closer to school than Fuyuki's." She struggled a bit. "It's heavy, but worth it."

"I'll think about it." We started walking to school. When we got there, we went to where Nazaki said was the band room and she set down the giant, black, plastic case and sat next to it. "Why are we here and not waiting by class."

"Do you think I'm going to carry this monster around campus? I'm going to have to take it back home in order to teach you.

"I never said I wanted to learn, I can play percussion."

"I don't want my arm to tear off." She ignored my comment.

"Wouldn't it heal back?"

"My point." We waited until a teacher came to unlock the door. After she put her instrument in a huge band locker, we walked to our first hour.

"What's the order again?"

"Art, Math, History, Lunch, Science, Literature, Band." she sighed. "Another day in prison."

I laughed, "You know, your personality changes every time we get to the topic of school."

She looked at me questionably, "Really? How so?"

"Well, you're usually really bubbly, but you seem to be depressed here."

"I guess it's just too easy. I have straight A's and I don't even need to study, except for history." We walked into our first hour class. "It's not my fault. I barely had any friends, so I crammed my head with knowledge."

"Well…" class started and I shut myself up. For all classes, I had to introduce myself. In third hour, Natsumi and Koyuki were in our class. In fourth, Fuyuki. We went to the library after everything was over, and Nazaki got a bunch of books. After she shoved her books into our backpacks, we went to the band room to pick up our Euphoniums (yes, plural. I was held against my will since no one was going to help me learn a different instrument).

"Before you pick this up, I'm not going to carry it for you. You have to be able to handle the weight yourself."

"How come you're so strict all of a sudden."

"How come you're strict all of a sudden?" I lifted up the black case, "This isn't too heavy!"

she laughed. We had barely left the campus until my arm felt like it was chopped off. "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME BRING THIS MONSTER HOME?! IT WEIGHTS TEN TONS!"

"I warned you. Wait here." She ran back on campus and returned in five minutes. "Here. It's a fold up cart. It'll be easier."

I unfolded the cart and put the beast on it. We walked about half way to the house in silence. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"For what?" She looked at me.

"For everything. Food, water, shelter, and all the help throughout the way."

"Well, no problem!" She grinned. I am starting to trust her a bit… what am I thinking? I should NEVER trust a Pekoponian. "So," she extended her arm, "since we're now acquainted, would you like to start over, as friends?"

"Why would I agree to that?" I said, dead-panned, "There's no use in starting over. I'm still neutral with you."

"Yeah, but we've gotten off to a bad start." She treats me as an individual, not a rank. Now I know why. She wanted a friend.

"Sure!" I accepted her hand with mine. When we got home, we set everything down by the door and crashed onto the bed.

"So, you and Kururu?" She giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny." I deactivated my Pekoponian suit.

"Well, did you guys often spend time with each other back on your planet?"

"Well yeah." I felt my face go red, "We always went to the theater to watch a movie in High School. And in College, we always worked on engineering projects." I felt a smile creep up my face, "We were the best team."

"Aww! You two would be so cute together! I've noticed how you looked at each other."

"So, is there anyone you like?"

"Konoha."

"Who's that?"

"The robot I'm programing down stairs."

"There's no real people that you like?"

"No, real people are idiots." I fell asleep about five minutes later. I was exhausted. I never thought I'd have to attend school again.


	16. Chapter 16

Day…umm…I lost count. 23? Oh, well! It's a Saturday.

"Finally finished!" I heard a voice from the basement and ran down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" I slowly walking around the corner to see Nazaki sitting next to an unfamiliar, white haired boy.

"It's fine. Come on out." She motioned me to the boy, "This is Konoha. He's a robot I made and programed."

"Programed for what?" I laughed a little.

"He's a body guard." She answered slowly. "He's programmed with emotion and speech though.

"Hello. You're Emimi, right?" He talked in a monotonic voice, "It's nice to meet you." He tilted his head and smiled.

"I'm going to have to fix that." She got up and leisurely walked to a small coffee table full of tools, "I guess I made it already." She groaned, picked something up, and walked back to Konoha.

"What's that?" I questioned her.

"Voice modulator. He's not supposed to be monotone." She popped something out of the back of his head, moved some wires around, and he was back to normal. "Talk?"

"Test." He was still talking with one sound.

"I need to know whether or not it works." She sighed, "Try singing?"

"Do re mi fa so la ti do ti la so fa mi re do." A variety of notes were expressed, some emphasized more than others.

"Sugoy!" I cheered.

I could hear Nazaki's stomach growl, "Maybe it was a bad idea to skip out on meals to finish this." She walked up the stairs (Konoha and I followed her), and opened up a cabinet to find empty boxes. "I'm gonna hafta go to the market. You guys wanna come with?"

"Aren't I kinda held against my will?"

"Not if Konoha stays." She shrugged, "If you want, you can stay and he can keep an eye on you."

"I'll go if you really want me to."

"I love you too!" She laughed.

I ran into our room and grabbed some clothes that we bought out of the closet. I activated my Pekoponian suit and put on a blue jacket with a purple hood and blue jeans.

"You still look so adorable in those!" She hugged me tight.

"Please let go. I can't breath…"

"Sorry. Konoha? Can you stay here? I don't want you to break."

"Ah." He responded and sat down.

We went to the market, carrying a wagon with us. We got a large bag of rice, a few boxes of spicy curry (she discovered my love for spicy food), and a bunch of cereal boxes.

"Do we need this much?" I examined everything.

"We need to expect an attack on the planet. If we aren't planned for a week ahead, then we may starve." She grinned.

"We both know my idiots aren't able to take over even a small portion of a planet, right?"

"I know, there are other species though." she stared off into space, turning her head every once in a while.

"IZUMI!" Two girls ran up to Nazaki and tackled her.

"Ouch… umm, are you confusing me for someone else?"

"Hey, sis? She doesn't look like Izumi." One girl said.

"You're right. Maybe she was one of the rejects." They both got off of Nazaki.

"R-rejects?! What are you talking about?!" She looked mad.

"Gomenasi!" They both said simultaneously.

"My name is Kanah." She bowed.

"Mine is Korah." She mimicked her sister.

"Nice to meet you." Nazaki carefully got up and extended her arms, "I'm Nazaki."

"That names familiar…" Korah went into a daze.

"You don't happen to be Nazaki Riu, would you?" Kanah smiled a soft smile.

"Y-yeah. I'm not wanted or anything, am I?" She stuttered.

"No. You were rejected from the military's experiments when we were seven." Korah said in remembrance

"You were still so little, so it makes sense if you don't remember us." Kanah sat down, her sister mimicked.

"So, there are more like me?" Nazaki smiled and also sat down.

"Yeah, but not all successful. Only me, Korah, and Izumi passed the tests."

"Why did only girls pass?"

"The experiments didn't want to work with a Y chromosome present in the host. At least, that's what we were told."

"How come you guys have black hair and red eyes too?"

"The chemicals changed the pigments in the hair and destroyed the pigments in the eyes. It was so the genetic change of rapid cellular regeneration was possible."

"How come Korah's been so quiet?"

"She knows I'm better at explaining things." She laughed.

"So you said that there is one other who passed. Is there anyone who it hasn't been determined whether on not they passed or failed?"

The sisters looked at eachother, wondering whether or not to tell her. "Well..." Korah started

"There is Matsu." Kanah finished, "She's the first to be able to keep the same pigments that she was born with, but there are some strange side-affects. She may be a reject."

"Oh well," Nazaki sat up, took a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to the girls. "call me whenever you want. I have to get home before my parents worry about me." She put on an almost unnoticeably fake smile.

"We heard that no families want to take back there children when they're no longer needed from the military." Korah jumped in.

"Yeah, you got me there. I do have someone waiting for me, though. Just use the number whenever." She laughed an almost unnoticeably fake laugh.

"Kay!" They chorused and waved goodbye.

We got everything we needed and were ready to go home. "Are you ok?" I asked Nazaki, because I have noticed her fake emotions.

"Wha? Oh yeah. We've been friends for a while now, so it's no use faking around you, right?" She smiled a more noticeably fake smile.

"Let's just get home before you start to cry."

She pouted, "But I'm a big girl, and big girls don't cry."

"Not unless the topic of parents, failure, or experiments come up. When that happens you're bawling like a baby. I may not be there when it happens, but I know it does."

Her face sunk when we reached the house. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I haven't slept in a few days." She lazily walked to our room as I followed.

For the rest of the night, I just drew some drawings, read some books, beat Tororo at chess so many times, and fell asleep myself.


	17. Chapter 17

The phone rang in the middle of the morning. I ran from the TV room to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I talked into the phone, thinking it was Fuyuki or Momoka.

"Hello? Nazaki?" It was Kanah.

I jumped in place, "I'm sorry, this is Raikuro. I'm Nazaki's cousin! I'm sorry, but she's asleep. She barely got any rest last night, so she just crashed." I was scared.

Nazaki took the phone from me, "Hello?... Kanah-Senpai?... Where?" She sighed, "I'll be there in a bit, want me to bring anything?... Alright. Bye!"

"You seem cheery, even though you just woke up." I laughed.

"I'm not cheery, though. Welcome to my life of fake smiles and joy."

"I know you're just waking up, but don't put yourself down like that."

"I'm fine. I'm actually pretty excited."

We walked pretty far, but reached a large, one story house.

"Now, this place is guarded by the military. Keep an eye on yourself." Nazaki turned to face me.

"Alright."

We knocked on a door and a girl with brown hair and golden eyes opened it, "Hello? I'm sorry, we don't take solicitors." She spoke in probably the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"We're not soliciting. Kanah and Korah invited us."

"I'm sorry, they know they aren't suppose to invite people over. I don't know why they still do." She turned to face Nazaki, "Wait. Are you-" she was cut off.

"NAZAKI!" Two girls cheered and charged at her.

"Hey, can you please get off of me?" She struggled for air.

"Sorry." The girls got off her and respectfully bowed.

"So, you wanna come inside?" Kanah offered.

"You dim wits. No one, but us are allowed to go inside our house. Military's orders." The girl who answered the door sighed.

"C'mon, Matsu. You know you wanna friend too.." Korah pouted.

"Matsu?" Nazaki piped in, "That name is familiar."

"Yeah." Matsu sighed, "I'm sure the girls talked about me during one of their rebellions."

"It's not a rebellion! We're too old for that!" Korah whined. It seems like she's the sister with the childish personality.

"How old are you anyways?" I chirped thinking that if I stayed quiet, people would think I'm a mute... which I technically was.

"Seventeen!" The sisters chorused.

"So you're twins?" Nazaki smiled.

"Yeah. Probably the cutest twins you'll ever meet!" They were practically singing. They reminded me of the Hitachin twins from Ouran High School Host Club.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled and laughed.

"C'mon in!" Kanah turned her previously question into a demand.

"This place is guarded by the military, but no cameras. We checked multiple times." Korah jumped around, cheering. "I-zu-mi? Where are ya."

"Can there ever be a time when you don't interrupt me when I have the shift for cooking?" It was a voice of someone recognizably younger then the twins.

"Don't be such a party pooper! We brought guests!"

"How many time did Dan say no on company? Are you on another rebellion?"

"They're NOT rebellions." The girls chanted.

"Rebellions? How come two people have already said that?" Nazaki and I some how said at the same time.

"The girls decide to leave the house and do something the military doesn't want us to do." Matsu sighed.

"Yeah," a girl about Nazaki's height popped her head out of a door way, "like leave the house and meet people or, and this one's my favorite, deciding to quit working for the military and set up pillows and blanket in the park that they later got banned from."

"It was a community park to, which makes me wonder how you got banned."

"We weren't banned." Kanah started.

"A lady that's living there started shooting at us."

"That's what you say, but I got a letter in the mail that said 'Your children are banned from the park on Walnut Avenue and you must come pick them up.' What's sad is they actually thought I was your mother."

Nazaki laughed, "You guys fight like in one of those sit coms."

"Sit com? What's that?" Matsu was looking at her, as if she were an alien. We all know I'm the real alien here.

"You've never heard of sit coms?"

"We have!" The twins hurrahed.

"When we turned 13, though they took it out of the house because most of the shows that we ever wanted to watch had gunshot sounds and we'd cry everytime it came up." Korah laughed.

"Because of that, Izumi and Matsu have never seen tv shows." Kanah patted Korah on the head.

Korah's face sunk, "Also because of us, adults aren't allowed to keep watch of us, so if the military ever wants us, they'll call instead of run tests here."

Kanah hugged Korah, "I told you so many times, it's not our fault."

"I'm lost." Izumi stared at the girls in bewilderment.

"I thought you would be the one to know, Izumi. You were the one to come here after Kanah and Korah." Matsu gave an expression that is unexplainable.

"Did we not tell you?" The twins spoke in unison.

"I'm lost too." Nazaki and I some how said in sync. Why does this keep happening?

"Well, Kanah, can you tell them?" Korah gave a week smile.

Kanah smiled back at her sister, "Sure. So when we were little, which was probably sevenish, there was a scientist who was here to keep an eye on us. We looked up to him so much, as if he were our father... Well, he was, but we can go more in depth about that later... We watched movies, played games, sang songs, and ate meals just like a family. About three years later, we heard music playing loud in another room. Being the little girls we were, we thought he was going to teach us another song, so we ran to where it was comming from..." We could see some tear flow out of both of the girls' eyes. Kanah took a gulp, "W-we opened the door... and boom... a gun went off. The man we looked up to so much, who didn't even leave the house at all in three years just so he could spend time with us, c-c-commited s-suicide."

Everyone in the room had a sympathetic look on their face.

"We've had worse experiences, though." The twins tried to lighten the mood.

"Like when you guys turned fourteen?" Izumi had a gloom look on her face.

"Yeah. Don't turn fourteen, ever. You'll regret it." Korah jumped off of the ground and waddled into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened when you turned fourteen?" Nazaki asked Kanah.

"No. It's gonna happen to Izumi next year and Matsu two years from now." She sighed, "The military wants ruthless fighters, someone who shows no mercy. When one of the experiments who passed turns fourteen, they have to kill the one closest to their heart."

"That sounds grusom... Did you have to kill a guy you liked or something?"

"No. They told us to kill eachother."

"Oh... I bet that was harsh on you guys."

"It was. We failed the test, so we're put on penalties until we get rid of what they call 'unnecessary feelings.' I agree with Izumi and Matsu, our disobedient actions are rebellions. We rebel because the military is cruel. They turn practically new born babies and turn them into monsters. If they don't get the results they want, those children (that have no means of takeing care of themselves) are discarded and left on the streets."

"Oh look at the time." I looked at my wrist, "I'm sorry, but we got to go home!"

"But we just got here." Nazaki stared me down.

"Stay if you want. I have a skype meeting with someone and it's really important." I started for the door.

"Hey, Baka! Don't forget the keys." She threw a rattling keychain with probably seven keys on it.

"Kay, bye." I waved and closed the door behind me. I really can only take enough drama for one day. It was still early in the morning, and I have a nephew to deal with... Wish me luck!


	18. Chapter 18

"I win!" I was on Skype with Tororo, while playing online MTG (Magic the Gathering) with him. "This is my first time playing, too. You must be dumb, Auntie."

I felt a vein literally pop out of my forehead, "Now, Tororo, that is not how you speak to your elders." I almost punched the screen, and then I remembered it was mine. I took a minute to calm down, "Unless you want me to email this to your Lieutenant." I held up an adorable picture of him when he was probably two. He was hugging a teddy bear that was just a little bigger than him.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He wailed.

"Careful. Isn't everyone else on your ship asleep?"

He quickly covered his mouth, "Sorry… I have some blackmail on you though."

"I committed no sin around you. Are you confusing me for your other aunt, Turara?"

"Oh yeah….. Well, you're an obsessive eater."

"So are you, I at least exercise it off." I sighed.

"I have the stories that daddy told me." He snickered.

"I was really little, and it seems more adorable then embarrassing. You're not good at this thing called 'blackmail' are you."

"Quit treating me like I'm three, and I was talking about when you were sixteen."

"What happened when I was sixteen…. I think that's a year I chose to forget."

"Oh, they you wouldn't mind if I emailed Kururu about it?"

"I remember now…" I ducked my red face towards my chest, "Please don't…..wait… how did you get his email?" I started gushing over the picture that I was still holding.

"Your address book that you left at your house."

"Ok. I think even someone like Garuru would gush over a cute picture like this. Would it really hurt your masculinity if I sent this?"

"YES!"

I hear a door open, "What's with all the noise?" I heard a familiar voice, but I don't know who it belongs to.

"N-nothing." Tororo stammered.

"New Recruit, tell me before I'm force to cut you open."

"You wouldn't dare! Who'll fix ya when you short circuit?!"

"Short circuit?" I asked slowly.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me, how rude.

"Give me your computer." There were approaching footsteps.

"No! It's mine!" He whined.

"Do you want me to tell the Lieutenant to not give you dinner tomorrow?" The footsteps got louder and Tororo's eyes dilated.

"Ooh. Burn!" I cheered.

"Shut up!" He repeated.

"That's no way to talk to your elders!" I pouted.

He moved his computer in many directions as I kept hearing demands from one and refusals from the other. When he stopped thrashing around, the camera was looking at his face with a blade up against his neck. "Now, may I please have that computer, before I result to hurting you."

"That arm," I stared in awe, "That looks like my work, but…. um… worse."

"Hey!" Tororo whined again.

"What do you mean 'Your work?'" The computer was taken from Tororo and face none other than Zoruru. "E-Emimi?" He stammered and dropped the computer.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" The connection cut off after that.


	19. Chapter 19

Long time skip later! (Yes, I'm that bored.)

I was walking with Nazaki. We were just taking a stroll, nothing special. Nazaki wanted to stop and get some ice cream, and then everything around us froze.

"What happened?" Nazaki was confused.

"Keroro!" I yelled and started running down to the Hinata residence. When I arrived, I saw Giroro and Garuru take off in flight. I stood there in utter shock before I remembered that this was reality. I summoned the one gun that Nazaki hadn't taken away from me and started firing. That just made things worse. I ran inside, down the many flights of stairs, and into the room that Keroro, Kururu, and Mois were in.

"Emimi! It's not my fault!" Keroro cringed.

"I know. Planet Atrophy. You are too dumb to use the idea." I sighed. The power shut down and everything went red. Kururu pushed a button and everything went back to normal and then crashed again.

"Pupu~" It was Tororo, "I knew you'd try that! I used your own system against you. Pupupu! Cool right? Yeah, it's cool pupupupupupupupupu~" he was being a real idiot. Kururu retreated

"Not even Kururu could handle him?" Keroro asked in shock.

"Tororo, please stop this nonsense." I sighed.

"Foolish Pekoponian! I will never... Wait... How did you know my name?" He had a whimpering tone towards the end of his shpeel.

"Oh. Guess I forgot to turn this off." I looked down at my hands and deactivated my Pekoponian suite.

"Auntie?! You're still on this planet?!" He jumped with fear.

"Do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Nazaki." I laughed a little, pulling out my Keroball and cutting the transmission. "Before you ask me to hack into their ship, I have no clue what the newest models are like."

Nazaki came running in, panting, "Half...metal...your species... Looking for... Dororo." She sat onto the ground, "He's unconscious now, since he couldn't kill me, but he'll be up and running by now. And how can you run faster than me?! I won a 3k relay!"

"Enthusiam?" I giggled.

"This is not a laughing matter!" She flailed her arms out.

"You're right, it's not. If Tororo was here, then based on the skype meetings I've had with him, his platoon is made up of four people. New Recruit Tororo, Private First-class Taruru, Lance Corporal Zoruru, and First Lieutenant Garuru. I know all of them except for Taruru, but Tahaha knows him."

"Are you REALLY incapable of saying Tamama, because you've never said it right." Keroro laughed at me.

"I did once." I pouted.

"I had to remind you though."

"As I was saying." I pointed my gun at him and Nazaki didn't take it away since I need it against the Garuru Platoon, "I can easily get Tororo distracted. Zoruru's a hard one, but he owes me one so he won't dice me up... I could deatatch his arm if I can get close enough. Garuru's always had a soft spot for the little mute who could, but I cannot rely on that since he's such a high rank."

"Why would rank matter?" Nazaki gave me a very quizical look.

"Those who are of higher stature are trained to not let their emotions get in the way. Hence why I was so stubborn around you when we first me."

"Seems legit."

"Taruru... From what I heard, he's a very... Um... Interesting fellow."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's a little hyperactive and likes to boast. I don't know much about him, though. We can only count on Tamama... See I got that right!"

"Stay on topic little miss ADHD."

"I can always taunt Tororo with this." I held out a photo that was mentioned last chapter.

"Kawaii! He looks so adorable! This is your nephew?"

"Yeah, he's about two there." We gushed over the cute picture.

"Shouldn't we focus more on protecting this planet?" Keroro laughed.

"Fine. You guys wait here." I ran outside and eventually was confronted by some unfamiliar alien. It swung its tentacles. I fired a couple of times and then I heard a hallow click, "Shoot!" Click click, "I curse the stars!" I dodged and ran away.

"When I feel I can trust you, I'll reactivate your 'Keroball' while you're asleep." I remembered Nazaki's voice from probably a year to two (maybe longer) ago.

"This may be my last chance." I shocked the thing with the press of a button, "You're an angel on earth, Nazaki!" I cheered.

"You've changed, Emimi." I saw a shadowy figure appear in the smoke before me.

"Yeah, I guess." I raised my shoulders and tilted my head to the right, "But times have changed. I'm growing older now."

"You're still in your twenties, and you really have softened by the tone of your voice."

"Not my fault~" I sang, "The planet's air makes you lazier~"

Zoruru stepped out of the smoke and pointed his weapon at me, "I don't want to have to kill you, so I'll give you a chance. Join us now or-"

"How about no. This is MY planet now and I'm going to do all I can to protect it."

"Then, I must apologize." He ran towards me and I dodged. I'm so lucky that Nazaki was able the help me get back into shape, it was all training for this day, "Hold still." He snarled. His arm swung his arm and his my shoulder leaving a fairly deep, but not fatal, wound.

"Emimi!" I heard a yell.

"You!" He growled as if his tongue was being burned off. He hit my shoulder again, and I fell to the floor.

"Get up before he kills you!" I turned my head to see Nazaki.

"I'll leave you there for a bit." He turned to Nazaki, "Now," he raised his artificial arm, "DIE!" He bolted.

Click. I pressed a button on my Keroball, managing to stop him. "I'm still your opponent." I slowly got up, "Stop this cowardice and finish the job! I did not give you artificial limbs just so you could walk away!"

"Wait, so this is Zoruru?" She smiled a wide grin, giving me a look that said, 'taunt him.' I smiled back.

"Yeah. You remember that story? Did I ever tell you about when he kissed me?" I developed a smug look on my face.

"What?!" Zoruru looked at me with a red face and eyes screaming bloodlust.

"Awe! You remember that?" I laughed.

"I swear, I tripped." He lunged at me and I spun to the side and grabbed him arm, using his energy against him and throwing him to the ground.

"Oh? But I remember you going to another room saying 'Emimi, my sweet, I am forever in your debt!' And things like that."

"It's not like that!" He spun around, pushed me to the ground, and put the blade up to my neck.

"C'mon. You're not gunna kill your lover, are ya?" I spoke in a joking tone.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah thanks for taking the bait."

He had a confused expression on his face as Nazaki trapped him in her arms. "That wasn't too hard!"

"Be careful. He is an assassin, and he can have any tricks up his sleeves." I looked at Zoruru and saw seams stitched on him. "That's n-" before I could finish speaking, I heard a scream and felt a jolt of pain on the back of my head. When I woke up, who knows how much longer later, I was in a tank with purple fluid starting to envelope me into another unconscious state.

Nazaki's POV

I saw Emimi get hit in the back of the head by the cyborg. I screamed, afraid after he had cut open my right thigh. I sat there for a minute, waiting for it to heal, unable to chase after them. When I was in good condition, I started running like a chicken with its head cut off (or like Emimi once said; A pekoponian with its face bleeding out). I finally found her, probably what would've been hours later if time hadn't frozen, at the Hinata residence with the foreign platoon, Fuyuki, and Natsumi.

"Oh, male pekoponian." A light blue frog was looking at me.

"I-I'm a f-female." I stammered. I was shaking like a leaf.

"Doesn't matter. Let me introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Keroro and General Emimi." A purple frog was now looking at me.

"What are you doing with them, Emimi? Come back to the good guys' side." I pat my legs as if she were a pet. I don't know why, but at home she responds to this well.

"Who are you?" She asked me in a more childish tone of voice than usual.

"Don't even try, Pekoponian. We reformatted her. She is just like she was back on Keron, before she came to this planet." The purple one laughed. Emimi seemed to have cowered a bit behind Keroro. Only I was able to notice this. Maybe converting her back to a child state of mind was a bad idea. She seems more like a coward... Based on her stories, though, she seems about 16. "Now, Emimi, use the Keroball now." He demanded her.

"Attention!" She yelled. They all salute, "Now, who is the highest rank?"

"You are, Ma'am!" They said in unison.

"And because of the high rank, who gives the orders?"

"You do Ma'am!"

"I believe there was supposed to be a comma in that statement!"

"How can you..." The blue one was interupted by a menacing stare, "Sorry, Ma'am!"

"Now that we've clarified that, I'm the one who decides whether or not to use the Keroball. At ease." For the multiple times that she's told the Keroro Platoon to address her as a peer, she sure seemed to have taken her rank very seriously for what ever age she is now.

"When I was little, and even to this day, I'd fawn over chocolate. I've been notorious for changing sides in debate club just because they offered a chocolate bar." I remembered Emimi say as one of our stories that we shared. I actually had a chocolate bar on me, in my backpack.

"Emimi! I have a supreme chocolate bar that's calling your name!" I yelled and held it in the air.

Her face turned from strict to utter joy, "Really?! For me? Yay!" She ran up to me and hugged my legs. She was so adorable. I picked her up and handed the bar to her.

"Should've seen this coming... She was kicked off of debate club because of that stuff." Keroro face palmed. She never told me she was kicked off of debate club, she just said she switched sides.

"How can the General be so careless?" The blue one was shocked.

"No inabitions!" Emimi laughed. I know she's said that once upon a time ago.

"No ambitions seems more like it."

Keroro pulled a joke, Kururu mortally wounded Emimi's nephew, Dororo forgot who Zoruru was, the world unfroze after what felt like forever, and Emimi was back to normal by sundown with the help of Kururu.


	20. Chapter 20

Ring! I heard my computer from the TV room. I paused my movie and got off the couch.

"Emimi! That's your computer!" Nazaki yelled down the hallway.

"I know; I'm coming." I started running the our room and jumped onto the bed. I opened up my laptop to see that Tororo had wanted to talk to me on Skype. I accepted the request and saw the Garuru Platoon saluting at me.

"Brigadier General Emimi, Ma'am!" Garuru looked directly at the camera in his unsurprisingly stoic form.

"At ease." I sighed.

"Who is it?" Nazaki spun around in her chair and looked at me.

"You remember the Keronians that attacked us a while back that no one told me how they were defeated because I was unconscious?"

"You weren't uncons-" she stopped, "Yeah, I remember them."

"Hm…" I was confused with what she was about to say before she paused, "It's them."

"She jumped out of her seat, landing right next to me, and leaned over to look at the screen, "Konichiwa!" She cheered.

"I must apologize," I playfully pushed her, "she does things that I have no control over."

"No need to apologize." Garuru said, still more stoic than a brick. He didn't at all find that moment funny?

"And don't apologize for me," She turned to me and pouted, "I'm perfectly capable." I laughed.

"Ahem." Zoruru got my attention.

"Gomen-asi. Why have you guys called?" I was still giggling.

"Shinpei has informed us that you wish for us to not report your health." The still emotionless Garuru responded.

"Yes, Chui, that would be preferred. If you have to tell them, then I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Wait. Chui… Shinpei… you guys speak Japanese?" Nazaki intervened.

"Only for addressing ranks. We have our own language but our insignias," I pointed at my sun like badge on my hat, "translate our language to speak to you. Like wise, the other way around. Even so, back on Keron, I did teach myself Japanese."

"Ahem." Garuru interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah, focus on your conversation Ms. ADHD." Nazaki laughed.

"Stop calling me that… Chui, I'm not going to force you to lie if someone asks about my health, but if you aren't asked, please do not tell."

"Yes, Jun sho." He continued to stare into the camera.

"Hai, Senpai!" Taruru laughed as Zoruru and Garuru gave him a look that I was unable to see, "What? She said to see her as a peer."

"This is true." I laughed, tailing the end of my laugh with a pupu~ as if I were still in high school. The whole platoon(excluding Tororo who just laughed back) looked at me in a weird way, "What?"

"That laugh sounds an awful lot like Shinpei's." Zoruru informed me.

"Yeah, and?"

"How exactly are you two familiar with each other?" Garuru questioned.

"He's my nephew." I answered slowly.

"But, that doesn't explain how you laugh so similarly." Taruru got close to the camera. I felt like he was going to pop out of the screen.

"Well, he never had friends as a kid so during his free time he'd just run down a block to play a game of chess."

"This tubby used to run?" Zoruru turned his head to the fuming tadpole.

"Yeah, he was very energetic as a kid. I taught him, as far as I know, everything he knows about mechanics. Within the time, he adopted my obsessive eating, laugh, and laziness."

"So you were lazy BEFORE you went to Pekopon? You told me that the air on that planet made you lazier!" Zoruru yelled at me.

"When did I say that?" I was confused.

"Emimi?" Nazaki nudged me, "What is the last thing you remember from the invasion thing?"

"Hm? I guess it's telling you guys to wait at the Hinata residence and running out, unless you count me waking up in a vat of purple liquid and returning to my unconscious state."

"Really? You don't remember anything other then that?"

I tried to remember for a minute, but didn't, "No."

"Okay… Well after that, you fought Zoruru. You made him angry to lure him to a pause so that I could capture him. It failed and you went unconscious."

"The only way I know that I could've angered him was if I mentioned our high school incident, but at the time I may have found a better story… Did I ever tell you when Zoruru k-"

"Stop right there!" Zoruru was fuming as I placed a sly smile on my face.

"Fine~" I sang, "I'll just send the story to Chui's email~"

"Fine, but don't exaggerate anything, like you did last time."

"I NEVER exaggerate."

"Yeah you do~" Nazaki laughed at me.

"Okay. If that's how it is, I'll email it. Is that all?"

"Yes. That is all." Garuru responded.

"Okie! Syonara!" I closed Skype and Nazaki laughed. "What?"

"Your First Lieutenant! He's more stoic than a brick!"

"Yeah, but this story will make him laugh in front of his platoon."

"Really, the story wasn't that funny."

"That all depends on how far I went in detail. The beginning is bland, but the end is hysterical."

"Oh? You never finished in that case."

"I'll share the story when you're older. We were at a party anyways, and most of the guests were under the influence."

"We're you?"

"Nah. I hate the taste of alcohol, except for Vodka, but I only drink in moderation… doesn't matter, there was just a lot of profanity that spewed out that inflicts on the story. Also some blood…" I thought through the scene for a minute, "definitely a story for when you're older, I don't wanna scar you."

"Isn't the story a comedy?"

"The ending is, but that was the middle."

"Tell me tomorrow?"

"When you're older."

"I'm Fourteen."

"Fine, tomorrow."

_**Fillers for the win! Not gonna share the whole story since it'll take too much time to write. So pretty much, someone got into a fight with Emimi and Zoruru shielded her. He was thrown to the other side of the room and started charging at the punk. He tripped and ended up kissing Emimi, who was caught off guard. When he finished saving her, he ran off into a room, embarrassed. Emimi overheard him rambling things, because he too was under the influence (His robotic side records data and replayed it to him when he got sober. Etc... the rest is up to your imagination.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I know the order of episodes. I know that this episode is supposed to be before the Garuru Platoon invades. I know that this episode won't be written like it was on the actual show, but I find that this is a better alternative.**

This is the day I dreaded, the day that Karara returned.

"Kururu, my love!" She ran across the room and hugged him. I felt something burning in the bottom of my stomach. Guilt? No. The feeling was way more painful. Hatred.

"Karara? When did you get here?" Keroro was surprised. I was a little upset, since the brat had interrupted an important meeting.

"Just now! I couldn't wait to see my hubby!"

Keroro turned around to face me, "You alright?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Fine." I murmured.

"Jealous much?" Karara must have over heard me.

"You know what?" I grabbed my laptop, got up, and started to walk around the table, "How about you talk to someone who is actually your age?"

"I'm straight!" She yelled, probably thinking I was coming onto her.

"I ment my nephew." I sighed, gave my laptop to her, and pressed a button.

"What do you want Aun... who are you?" Tororo answered.

My name's Karara. The pink girl told me to talk to you." She responded.

"Pupu~ Were you near Kururu?" He laughed.

"You mean my fiance? Yeah!" She cheered.

"Fiance? The old man's finally settling down? If Auntie's around, give her my sincerest apologies."

"Tororo! Shut up!" I took the portable computer away from Karara and closed it shut. I saw that everyone was staring at me.

"E-Emimi?" Keroro tried to calm me down, "How about we calm your nerves! We can build a Gundam together!"

"No thank you. I am able to cope with these situations."

"Mrs. Emimi?" Karara pulled at my arm.

"It's miss, and what?"

"Oh, so you're a loner?"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Sorry. I'm not interested with your nephew,"

"No one is. Why are you telling me this as if you're trying to break news I've never heard before?"

"But," She continued, ignoring my comment, "I do have a sister who may be interested."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah!" She pulled out a picture from who knows where, "We're twins! Her name's Chiroro!" She handed me the picture.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time we're on Skype." I turned back to everyone, because I've noticed that Giroro, Dororo, Kururu, and Rokaka (is that right? I think I'm getting worse at remembering his name.) haven't spoken since Karara got here.

"Thank you, Ms. Loner!"

"Please don't EVER call me that again."

"Is Ms. Jealousy good, then?"

I raised my arm to slap her, but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Kururu.

"Dangit, Kururu!" I yelled, flicked his hand off of my wrist, and ran. I slamed the door behind me and sat by the doorway.

"What got into her?" The one, whose name I always get wrong, asked.

"Well," Karara started talking, "that was easier than I thought! Now you're all mine!"

"Get off of me." I heard Kururu talk in an annoyed tone.

"C'mon, Honey, don't say such things to me."

"I'm going after Emimi."

"A-are you in love with that girl?" There was a pause.

"It's not like that."

"Wait, Kururu, take this with you!" Keroro exclaimed. I heard shuffling.

"Vodka?" Giroro questioned.

"She needs to loosen up."

"Like that one party in-"

"We're NEVER to speak of that!" Dororo yelled.

"Daddy said drinking is bad, Karara pitched in, "so don't take a sip unless you want him to call off our marriage!"

"I'll try to bring her back." He ignored her. I got up and hid further down the hall. The door opened and he immediately walked in my direction, "Get up, you look pathetic." He extended his arm and I brushed it away, "I brought you something." He held out the other arm, holding a bottle.

"Did you bring a glass? I don't want to backwash in the bottle." I sighed.

"I'll be back." He set the bottle next to me and left. He came back with two shot glasses.

"I only need one."

"You think I'm going to let you drink alone? If that's the case, then maybe you should keep your title of 'Ms. Loner.'"

"Don't patronize me." I grabbed my glass and filled it, "Just because I'm 25 and I have not married, never the less dated anyone, doesn't mean I'm a loner." I looked at the clear liquid in my hands, "Well, banzai." I said sarcastically.

"This reminds me of back on Keron."

"Really? How so?" I refilled my glass.

"Well, of the few girls that did fawn over me, you'd always get angry. You'd run to the closest dark corner and I'd save the day with a juice box or something."

"I was a kid. And so what? We're good friends, and you deserve someone better." I refilled my glass again.

"But... Wait. How much did you drink?"

"5-6 shots, two fingers each, why?"

"You're going to get drunk."

"I don't care."

"You never did."

"Don't tell Nazaki."

"No, I'll save this topic for the right time." I knew he was kidding. There was a long silence.

"I hate Karara." I said abruptly.

"I agree, she's annoying."

"They why didn't you let me hit her."

"Because physical abuse isn't the way to solve things. This is my burden anyways."

"K-Kururu?" I studdered. I was wondering for the longest time whether or not he liked me. I found this as an opportunity.

"Hm?"

"D-did you ever l...l...like curry?!" I failed miserably. I mentally face palmed.

"What kind of question is that? You know me more than the others, you tell me." He laughed at my failure.

"That's not what I ment!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Have you ever wanted someone for the longest time, b-but are desperately afraid of rejection that you can't face trying."

"Yeah, is there someone on Keron that you miss?"

"Never mind. It was a stupid question." I closed the bottle and layed down.

"I wouldn't say that. I can sympathize."

"Well, is there someone on Keron that you miss?" I choked trying to say this simple sentence.

"Well, she's not on Keron. She was sent on a mission to conquer a planet. She's beautiful, but doesn't realize it. She's always kind, no matter how demented I am. I've know her since elementary, but I'm still glad to see her every day." It's been too long since I last saw him like this.

"May I ask, who is this girl?"

"Well, that's something to save for another day."

"C'mon, I don't kiss and tell!"

He looked at me, face with I light red hue, "What?"

"It's a Pekoponian phrase. It pretty much means your secret is safe with me."

"And Taicho..." He trailed off, turning his head to the side.

"Keroro Nii-San knows something that I don't?"

"He kinda found out on his own."

"Then I'll ask him!"

"Please don't."

We heard a door open and Karara came out, "Where's my hubby run off to?" She chimed, turned around, and saw us, "K-Kururu?! W-what are you doing with her… and… alcohol? I said no!"

"We're in our 20's." He sighed, "Be a kid and go to a playground or something."

She walked up to us, "You idiot!" She slapped Kururu.

He swung his arm to slug her, but Dororo pulled her out of the way. He grinned, "She's all yours, Heicho."

"What?" Dororo was confused. There was some rambling from Karara and then a phone rang. She picked it up and left, bidding everyone goodbye.

"Emimi, maybe you should go take a nap." Keroro came out and tugged my arm.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, you're drunk."

"I'm only tipsy." I wobbled. Before we walked through the door way, I felt a warm embrace (I still don't know who it was from). I then remember waking up next to Keroro, who was working on a giant Gundam.


	22. Chapter 22

"Quit lying! It's obvious that you're having a hangover!" Nazaki scolded me.

"Stop yelling! It's just a migraine." We had just made it to the Hinatas' house. I was in my Pekoponian suit, wearing sunglasses.

"Is everything alright?" Fuyuki asked.

"Emimi's been drinking." She explained, dead panned.

"I have not!" I was struggling. Lying is hard when no one listens to you.

"I know what a hangover looks like. My brother had a party, while I was still living with him, and some people got hammered and were forced to stay the night."

"Well, she was downstairs with Gunso-San yesterday, so it doesn't surprise me. I'm glad you guys came over; it's a little hectic over here." He sighed.

"How s-" she was interupted by a scream (which I covered my ears for) from Natsumi.

"Yeah." He laughed awkwardly, "Kururu turned into a baby, again."

"Really? You'd think he'd be doing it on purpose." She pushed me inside.

I deactivated my suit, "You didn't try handing him over to Mois-dono?"

"She's out or something. We would if we could." He led us to the practically destroyed living-room.

"What?"

"Yeah, gomen."

"It's fine." I walked over to Kururu, "C'mere you little sweety!" I smiled a tender, motherly smile. He squealed; I covered my ears. He seemed to have stopped when he noticed the loud noise was bringing me pain, "Huh?" I uncovered my ears.

"How did you do that?" Natsumi asked, "We couldn't get him to shut up unless we let him break something."

"Instincts?" I picked him up and he smiled.

"How so?"

"Well, at least on Keron, when a baby sees their mother in pain, they just stop. Maybe it's because I'm the only female Keronian here." I smiled again. He lied down in my arms, and I held him close.

"Seems legit." Nazaki sat down next to me, "Wow. He fell asleep already?"

"Yeah, he must've been tuckered out. Just stay quiet."

"You'd make a good mother." She giggled.

"You think? I took a childhood growth and development class as an elective in highschool. The toddlers were always so excited when I rotated into their group for the week, while the infants usually kept wailing so we had to get them to fall asleep." I laughed quietly, reminiscing on the good days of highschool.

"What do you think he's dreaming of?"

"Mass destruction." I watched him for a while, feeling yet another smile creep onto my face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd never guess he grew up to be an invader."

"It makes me wonder if I was ever this adorable."

"You don't know? Even I know; I originally had brown hair and blue eyes."

"I never got to see my baby pictures. After my parents were deceased, most of the albums were sold. Oni-San may have some, but I don't want to bother him. I should call him soon, though, it's been a few months."

"Sure, when you get over your hangover." She teased.

"It's a migraine." I growled. Kururu woke up and squirmed around, "Oh? Sorry, Kururu." He squirmed out of my arms and landed next to me, "You hungry?" He nodded, "Want some curry then?" He jumped for joy.

"Is that a good idea?"

"He's old enough to eat solids," I picked him up, "and besides, he's just a baby. It's not like I'm going to make it spicy."

"Fine, you're the boss. I'll help the others find a way to fix him."

I ran into the kitchen and set him down on the floor, "Okay, Souchou, spit it out."

"I'm sorry," He said, "What is a 'Souchou?'"

"Aha! Kids your age can't talk, so you must be messing with me." I accused.

"Mommy and Daddy said I am a protigie."

"You mean prodigy?"

"Yeah… May I please have some curry now, Nanny?"

"Nanny?"

"You are the nanny who's supposed to be looking after me, right?"

"Well, I guess you could saw that." I pulled out a pot.

"Would you rather I call you by something else?"

"That depends."

"How about Beautiful?"

I felt my face burn red, "Why?"

"Well, you are."

"That's very…uh…charming of you." I laughed, "Wait, you have to know what you're doing, because Aki did when you made her a teenager."

"Ah? You got me there. Kuku~ I thought I'd get away with it."

"Well, you still want that curry? I can throw a few peppers in."

"Yes!" He yelled like a baby being taken away from their pacifier.

"Please don't yell." I said slowly, rubbing my temples.

"So, you did get drunk yesterday?"

"Never will I ever again. I hate this. I knew I should've stopped before 8." He laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You're just so impulsive."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes." I turned around to see him on the countertop.

"How did you…"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Can you carry me?"

"What?"

"Can you carry me?" He repeated slowly.

"Why? Wouldn't that hurt your masculinity?"

"No. I am as small as an infant. You try walking around when the size comparison is greater than usual."

"I did when you guys turned the inside of this place bigger than the outside, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

I had finished the curry, "Aww. I forgot to make rice."

"We fixed it!" Keroro came running in with what looked like a toy gun, "C'mere, Kururu." And with that, Kururu was no longer a baby, and Keroro handed the gun over to me (So it wouldn't happen again).

* * *

"Keroro nii-san?" I looked away from my many pie charts, that I had made on Microsoft Excel, to see him work on some Gundam.

"Huh?" He responded, paying little attention.

"Who does Kururu like?"

"Are you jealous?" He laughed.

"No." I leaned onto his shoulder. "Love is a fallacy. I was just wondering, but if you really won't tell me, that's fine too."

"A fallacy, eh? And you really have no clue?"

"He said, 'She's beautiful, but doesn't realize it. She's always kind, no matter how demented I am. I've known her since Elementary, but I'm still glad to see her every day.' I don't know how to make connections with just this information."

"Is that all he said?"

"He also said she's not on Keron. She was sent on a mission. That could be anyone since I was unconscious for a year and a half, I think."

"And you REALLY don't know?" He sighed.

"I'm not your little bakabakashi itoko (Idiotic cousin) anymore! Please just tell me!"

"Think through the words again."

"Biriru?"

"No."

"Touraru?"

"No."

"Daruii?"

"You're terrible at this."

"Eurillo?"

"That's a guy."

"But he has a girlish face. Anyone could mistake him as a girl.

"I guess."

"Keylala?"

"It's probably the one you least expect."

"Rurara?"

He sighed and continued with his model, "She was the prettiest in class; how is she the one you least expect?"

"You called dibs."

We heard a door shriek open and Kururu walked in, playing his Ds.

"Kururu, Souchou?" Keroro and I said in unison. Strangely, this seems more natural than Nazaki and I in sync.

"Hm? What do you want?"

"Nothing. Gomenasi, Senpai." I went back to my computer.

"Emimi asked me who you like!" Keroro jumped, pushing me off of his arm. Aww! He was a really comfortable pillow.

"Did you tell her?" Kururu was barely listening.

"No, I thought it'd be better if you told her."

"Ruriri." He said bluntly. How did I not guess Rurara's prettier twin sister?

"Don't lie~"

"I'm going to my lab."

"B-but-" Kururu closed the mini fridge (?) before Keroro could finish his sentence, "Well, I made him angry. I'll probably be his test subject by tomorrow."

"Can you tell me now?" I sighed, finally finished with the profit charts and graphs for another one of nii-san's schemes.

"As long as you don't tell him I told you." He smiled. I moved my hand across my lips as if I were zipping up a jacket. He made his voice quieter, "It's you, my little bakabakashi itoko~" That night, I was filled with joy. So much joy, that even Nazaki was concerned.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm the fly in your soup. I'm the pebble in your shoe. I'm the pea beneath your bed. I'm a bump on every head. I'm the peel on which you slip. I'm a pin in every hip. I'm the thorn in your side. Makes you wriggle and writhe." My phone blaired.

"Hello?" I groggly answered.

"Great! This number still works!" It was Keroro.

"Nii-San? Why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"It's noon. You alright?"

I looked around to see Nazaki wasn't around, "Yeah. I guess I overslept." I got up and rubbed my eyes, "what do you want?"

"Dolulu has come to vist, if you wanna come over."

I took a minute to process the information, "Wait, Onii-san's here, on Pekopon?!" I slowly got out of the bed. It seemed much harder than usual to stand up.

"Yup. He's staying the night too. He wanted to see his younger sister."

"I'll be there in a bit!" I walked the hall, watered my Biru tree, and trudged to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nazaki picked me up before I turned on my pekoponian suit.

"To see Onii-San."

"You mean Keroro?"

"No. Keroro's Nii-San. Dolulu Onii-San is my big brother."

"He's on this planet too?"

"Just for today, since he has to leave tomorrow morning. May I please go?"

"Sure. I'll come with."

"I-I'm not so sure that's a good idea." I started to shake a little. I was suddenly really cold

"And why not?"

"He hates Pekoponians with a burning passion. I think Keroro Nii-San had to have snuck him down stairs in order for him not to see Fuyuki and Natsumi."

"I can take care of myself, though."

"Also, I didn't mention to him that I was living with you, so I'm afraid he may hate me."

"If he truly loves you, he won't grow to hate you. Let's go."

I turned on my Pekoponian suit, "It's your funeral."

We made it to the Hinata's house and walked down to the basement, "What's the plan?" Nazaki asked.

"You stay out here while I talk to my brother. If you can see what he looks like without him seeing you, go ahead."

"Fine." She pouted.

I opened the door to see my three favorite frogs, Keroro, Onii-San, and Kururu, in the same room. Strangely, there was no one else, "Onii-San!" I cheered lazily and hugged the older, taller, greenish grey Keronian.

"Imoto?" He hugged me back, "How've you been?" Although he was in his 40s, he still kept his calm and kind expressions.

"Great!" I looked down at his left leg, "Did you get hurt again?"

"How does that surprise you?" He laughed, "I may have kinda fallen into a bear trap shortly after I landed."

"Well, be more careful. I don't know what I'd do if you died too."

"I understand," he stopped hugging me and stuck out his tounge, "especially since you're in you mid twenties and still haven't married."

"Don't make me hit you." I clenched my fist.

"You wouldn't dare, Brigadier General."

I unclenched my fist, "Sorry, Lieutenant General." I hissed. I hated referring my own brother as a rank. Kururu laughed, "What's so funny, Kururu?" I didn't even have to turn around.

"Nothing." He said sarcastically and continued to laugh.

"So, this is Kururu?" Onii-San asked me.

"You've been here for how long and you didn't bother learning his name?" I sighed.

"I didn't think I needed to, since I thought I wouldn't see him again, but now that I know he's Kururu, I might." We were all confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slowly.

"Well, Tororo told me all about how you guys are dating, but I thought he was kidding."

"What? Emimi? You're dating HIM?" Keroro squealed.

"Now what's that supposed to mean, Taicho?" Kururu looked away from his computer and leaned back.

"I see." I sighed, able to feel the adnormal burning in my face, "Tororo gets mad at me, so he runs to daddy, knowing I'll be embarresed."

"Uh, sorry? Was that not supposed to be mentioned?" Onii-San laughed awkwardly.

"It was just an email that Kururu sent to the little bakageta oi, because he was bragging about how he scored a date."

"Yeah, I heard. It's Chiroro, right? I saw a picture of her; she's really pretty for her age."

"I guess. I never thought Tororo could get a date, since he has my personality. I guess it's my appearance why I'm still alone."

"Don't say that!" He whined. Do 40 year olds still whine, or is it just him? "You're really pretty! You'll get some lucky guy eventually!"

"Now I remember why I thought you were gay until you married." I barely managed to laughed.

"That's mean."

"Don't take offense in it; I was 6."

"Alright! You're much older, and know better now, right?"

"Yeah." I looked around the room. Something had seem different from when I was here last time. More Gundam? No, everything was sluggishly spinning. I managed to regain my composure

"Itoko (cousin)."

"Yes?" Keroro responded.

"How come you have time and money for these toys, but not for invasion?"

I make a signal that said, "Don't tell him I was the one who said 'Keep the planet as is.'" I hope he under stood it, though.

"The air on this planet makes one lazy." Nii-San laughed.

"I guess I can agree. I've been wanting to sleep since shortly I left my shuttle." Onii-San laughed with Keroro.

"How about I get us some refreshments?" I piped, wanting to leave the room for a minute.

"Sure. How about some water, since the planet's air is drier than that of Keron's."

"You got it! Nii-San, is there anything you want me to get?"

"Cola and a bag of chips!" Keroro cheered.

"You're going to get fat and out of shape if you keep that as your usual eating habits." Oni-San said, bluntly.

"I'll go with you." Kururu got out of his chair and followed me out of the door.

"Ah... I forgot how much of a pill he could be." I sighed.

"How did he get a higher rank than you? I've seen you beat him up once, during training." Kururu laughed.

"He hasn't been dead."

"Ah."

I looked around, "Where's Nazaki?"

"You brought her with you? You know how your brother hates Pekoponians. He'll see us all as useless scum if he finds out that we've befriended them. You want us all to die?"

"I'll beat him up before he hurts you." I opened the fridge and pulled out 3 Colas and a water bottle.

"How sweet of you!" He teased in a girlish manner.

"Act your age, senpai." I climbed onto the counter top to grab a big bag of chips. I wrote sticky notes for the Hinatas so that they know who owes them the food I took and signed it with Keroro.

"I have an invention that you might want to try out." He changed the subject.

"Really? What does it do?" I handed him the drinks.

"It changes a Keronian into a pekoponian and vice versa."

"I already have my Pekoponian suite, though."

"Don't you wonder what you'd look like as a 25 year old Pekoponian instead of a fourteen year old?"

"A little, yes, but I'll pass on this one."

"Alright, just let me know when you change your mind." We opened the door and saw Nazaki tied up.

"What happened here?" I set the ginormouse bag of chips on the ground next to me.

"This Pekoponian came into this room shortly after you guys left. Wanna watch me blow her brains out?" Onii-San was holding a gun up to her head.

"O-Onii-San. It's fine. She's my... Uh... Servant. She escorted me here since I can't leave my house alone, Keroro's orders." I tried to take the gun out of his hands.

"Fine, I trust you."

I summoned a knife to cut the ropes off of her. She looked like she wanted to kill me.

"I understand you don't want me to kill your friend." He laughed almost evil-like.

"What?" I asked him.

"If you were a true invader, you would've let me kill her. Since I know you better than you yourself, I understand you wanting to keep your friends safe. My business here is done. I'm going home."

"Wait, what?" I grabbed his arm.

"Oh, and maybe you should date Kururu." He turned around and smiled, "You'd make a cute couple." My face went red, but not from blushing. I felt Onii-san's arm slip out of my hand, "Caoi. Give me a ring someday." And with that, he was gone. There wasn't a sound for probably five minutes.

I walked over to Kururu, who was back at the computer, "whatcha doing?" I sat next to him.

"Searching through files." He responded. I leaned onto his shoulder, "You alright there? You're warm." He turned to me and felt my forehead.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"No, you have a fever."

"Emimi, are you ok over there?" Keroro yelled across the room.

"Peachy." I sighed. Kururu went back to the computer and I layed back onto his arm and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up, back against the wall, in a soft blanket.

"Emimi?" I heard Onii-san's voice. What was he doing back.

"What?" I said, groggily.

"Are you alright? You're really sick."

"Didn't you leave here for Keron a while ago?" I tried to stand up, but collapsed.

"I've been in this room all day. Are you alright?" Had I Have been dreaming?

"Kururu said that you passed out on the countertop, trying to get a bag of chips." Keroro ran up to me, "You still have a high fever, you should get some more rest."

"If I passed out on the countertop," I leaned back against the wall, "then how come I'm not injured?"

"Kururu caught you before you hit the ground. I'm glad you're not hurt though." He laughed.

"Where's Nazaki?" I looked around.

"Who?" Onii-san was looking around with me.

"Nazaki's a Keronian!" Keroro lied, "She was with Emimi when she arrived, but when home shortly after." That explains why I couldn't find her earlier.

"Alright, I believe you. As long as she's not a pekoponian, it's fine with me. Imouto?" He turned to look at me, "I want to hear a little more regarding this 'Kururu' guy, if you don't mind."

"I'm in my mid-twenties, Onii-san. You can't dictated what happens to me anymore." I huffed.

"I just want what's best for you, and I hope that you didn't fake your death to call off the arranged marriage that was assigned to you so that you'd have a better chance to be with this guy." He fought with me.

"I may be sick, but I can still beat you to a bloody pulp! Don't futz around with me!"

"How, may I ask? You've softened since you came to this planet. I doubt you've trained, never the less picked up a weapon, within the past few years." He teased me.

"Just please let me recover before you make me destroy this planet. I'm not afraid to; that's why I'm on this accursed planet, right?"

"Fine. I apologize. I trust your judgement on this guy." He sighed in defeat.

"Now that that is settled, good night." I laid down, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

"I know you won't fall asleep. You're too stubborn." He sat next to me.

I was quiet for probably five minutes, "Onii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when I was little?"

"Why would I not? You were such an adorable tadpole." He smiled.

"Was I really? Do you remember when ever I was sick, you'd come over and sing a song?"

"Yeah?" He knew where this was going, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just the silly things you remember, you know?" I giggled.

"I remember that too." Keroro laughed with me.

"You two are exhausting." Onii-san sighed.

"Awe, c'mon! Did you lose your spark of youth, Dolulu-san?"

"He still has it." I laughed, "He's just off his sugar high right now."

"No need to make fun of me. I'm 41; I don't have time to act like a kid anymore."

"Well, that just seems like a borefest."

"Hey, you remember when Tororo was a baby and we dressed him up like a girl?"

"Yeah. Oh geez! He looked so adorable. I felt awkward when he came over to my house and asked me what his dead sister was like."

"Well, I couldn't have told him that we did that!"

"I don't understand you two." Keroro huffed.

"Too bad." Onii-san giggled in a girlish manner.

I looked around to see that Kururu wasn't around (Yes, I just noticed this), "Where's Kururu-Senpai?"

"Probably being the sadistic Keronian he is and making some dangerous weapon to experiment on someone." Keroro said, flatly.

"He doesn't seem too sadistic to me." I blinked at my cousin.

"That's because he actually seems normal around you."

"So? He's just smarter than you. There's no need to be jealous."

"You really need to see him on a regular basis without him finding you, then you'll understand." He sat down at his computer.

"Fine."

"Well, look at the time! Morning already? Sorry guys, but I have to go!" Onii-san gathered his things, "Imouto, don't forget to give me a ring every once in a while, kay?"

"Kay!" I waved him goodbye, "Syonara! Have a safe trip!" He closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Emimi?" Nii-san spoke up.

"Yeah?" I got up, feeling 100% better. I guess that crazy weird pill thing Dororo gave me helped out a heck of a lot.

"D-do you remember?" He stammered, remebering something that I hadn't yet known.

"Do I remember what?" I was absolutely confused.

"The War of Fire?" His hand was shaking a bit (Which was pretty much all I could see from behind.

"Oh yeah; that." I wasn't very happy that the topic had come up.

"Another one died." He motioned me to his computer.

"Which one?" I walked over to him, "Natoto?"

"Yeah. You worked with him back on Keron, didn't you?"

I read through the article, "Yes, I did. He was the head scientist of the program. How did he die, though?"

"Some claim suicide; others murder."

"Do you think it was them?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind, it's not relevant."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes. Who do you think it could've been?"

"I highly doubt it, but maybe Kanana and Karoro."

"Who?"

"Like I said; irrelevant."

"Fine."

"So our twenty has now reduced to thirteen."

"Unfortunalely." He scrolled throught the article.

"There were only twenty in our entire school who survived." I sat down next to him.

"It was all thanks to you, though."

"My 'platoon' was the only one in our high school to survive. It was ALL freshman. We should've been the ones to die."

"But, because we lived, we all made a big impact on Keron."

"All except those who died of greif. That war, I wish not to remember it, but I spent many of my waking moments on that bloody battlefield. I got a knife in the back of my neck, Giroro got that scar on his eye, you somehow got that million dollar wound, Ralulu almost got his leg cut off, and Natoto was forced to watch comrads died in the POW camp." A door creaked open, but we cose to ignore it.

"Well then, let's not reminisce on the past and look ahead towards the future!"

"Someone died and you just want me to forget?" I was a little angry.

"Gunso-San?" I heard the black and white tadpole behind me and was caught off guard, "Who died? Was it that woman?" His eyes glimmered in hope.

"Hm?" I asked the younger one behind me, "By 'that woman,' do you mean Mois-dono?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine, keep your homosexual problems to yourself, see if I care." I taunted the stubborn brat.

"What's my name then, huh?" He teased me back.

"Uh... Nitouhei."

"You win this time." He walked off before Nii-San could answer the previous

question."

"Why have you kept him?" I sighed. I cannot stand that two-faced train wreck all too well.

"He's a reliable asset to the mission." Keroro went back to his computer.

"I always hoped that your standards of 'asset' weren't that low." I sighed, packing my things and ready to go home.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'll see ya when I see ya." He waved his hand without even turning around.


	25. Chapter 25

"Incoming message!" Mois exclaimed. We were all in the base, as I fiddled with some wires that were sticking out in the odds and ends.

"Put them on the screen." Keroro ordered his 'niece.' Immediatly, on the holographic screen, the sign of the Keron Military came up. I yelped, ducking under a desk in order to hide.

"Attention, Keroro Platoon." I heard a familiar voice, but I don't know where it's from.

"Yes, Major." I saw Giroro, who happened to be the only one behind me, salute. Major? My Major for the War of Fire? It's practically unlikely.

"We are asking permission to land. We need to discuss how your invasion is coming along. We will also deliver you're paperwork to the General of the Army, if necessary."

"W-well," I heard Keroro studder, "Y-you can't come here, it's a mess and we need probably a century to clean it up."

"I can see you. It looks fairly clean." I heard a sigh. I sneezed then covered my mouth, slowing my breath, "What was that?"

"P-probably...rats?"

"That sounded like a female."

"Perhaps there's a female rat?"

"If you're really trying to hide something, you're bad at lying." Another sigh.

"Ah, but you see... I did trick the military in relieving me because of that 'million dollar wound.'" He faked that? I'm going to kill him when this conference is over.

"Yes, I do remember that. I'm sure if the Brigadier General herself knew, you would've died before her. Our twenty is only twelve, now. We cannot accept anymore tragedies."

"Major?" Another familiar voice rang, "Do we have permission to land, yet?"

"Toruru, hold on for a minute. We don't have permission, but we may have to land anyways."

"N-n-no!" Keroro bursted out, "That won't be necessary!"

"Toruru, we're landing now."

"But the sergeant said no."

"He's an underling, I was just being considerate. We'll see your platoon in a while, Keroro." The transmission ended.

"Emimi-dono?" Dororo looked into my hiding spot and helped me out.

"Keroro?" I tried to keep my voice calm over the infuriating frustration.

"Yes?" He turned around and I charged after him, my hands around his neck, "Gero!" He managed to squeak. I could tell by everyone's silence that everyone was shocked.

"You're a dead frog, you hear?! Do you understand how frustrating the damn war was for the rest of us?! We suffered, watching our friends die on the battlefield! Most of us got scars! Most of us cannot live past that year of horror! YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE!" I yelled, not being able to release my anger. He began to choke until Giroro and Dororo managed to pry me off of him.

He gasped for air, "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it!" I thrashed, unable to escape my comrades' grasp.

"Emimi-dono." Dororo spoke, "We have to get you into a closet before the other platoon get's here."

"Dororo's right." Giroro struggled to keep me restrained, "If you don't calm down now, your whereabouts will be reported to the Keron Army."

"Fine." I stopped resisting my arrest.

"I'm sure they're going to meet us in Gunso-san's room." Tamama (Finally remembered his name!) piped, "Maybe you should hide there so that you stay on track."

"Fine... I'll just hide out in Nii-san's closest. It's not like it smells like sweaty socks, even though Keronians don't wear socks." I sighed and marched to where I was supposed to be. I went into the closest and looked through the crack of the door.

"This is where we'll be, then." I heard Keroro and watched the door open. Three male Keronians stepped in before Kururu, Tamama, Giroro, then Dororo (Although gone unnoticed) came in, "Wait, didn't you have five when you landed?"

"The Privates are probably wandering around. Then tend to do that every now and again." A light purple Keronian with a labcoat and a red hat said. I noticed the three were all familiar. The black one was Ralulu, who was a Corporal in our middle school and freshman year of highschool. The bluish-purple one was Koruru, a lucky one who was in middle school during the last year of the War of Fire. The last one was a dark purple one, I believe his name was Toruru. I remember this one... He was a punk kid that started asking to challenge me in a sword fight after I conquered Sadokon.  
He wouldn't stop begging me, so I gave him his way and taught him a lesson by breaking his arm. Yeah, I was pretty B.A. in my junior year of highschool.

"Sorry we're late!" A young female came rushing into the room.

"Yeah, we saw something fly into the ship. We decided not to waste it, so can Koruru cook it for tonight?" A male came running in, laughing.

"You didn't kill it on the ship, did you?" Koruru looked concerned from the angle I was looking at.

"Karoro, if you want to eat it, you cook it. I'm not eating pidgeon." The female spoke up, disregarding the older keronian's comment while panting a little, playing with the two sheathed swords on her back. Was that... Kanana?

"Fine, but you know I'll char it." I leaned in to look at how much the orange tadpoles have changed.

"How many are here?" They both spoke in sync. They still do that? How adorable.

"There are only ten." Keroro spoke up, "Does something concern you?"

"It sounds like there is an eleventh." Karoro moved his head around.

"I see now." Kururu examined the children as if they were specimen worth testing on, "You must be those two Keronian children if heard so much about from Emimi." Their faces sunk.

"Emimi told you something she never told me? That just hurts." Keroro looked almost as depressed as the children.

"You must be Major Kururu, then?" Karoro asked Kururu. I managed to hold back a laugh.

"I've been demoted to Sergeant Major since she left Keron."

"Then how come you're not the leader of this platoon?" Kanana giggled.

"Military reasons."

"I still hear an eleventh." Karoro tugged at Koruru's labcoat sleeve.

"It's probably a rat, Karoro. It'll be fine." Koruru put his hand on the smaller boy's head.

"I also smell it, though. It's Keronian." He whined a little as I quietly backed away.

"Kururu." Ralulu spoke abruptly, "You didn't recreate the Brigadier General or anything else, did you?"

"That's the job of a biologist; not an engineer." Kururu joked.

"Well, you were really fond of her on the battlefield." Ralulu scoffed a little. Everyone else, except for Keroro, was shocked.

"That's because I'm useless on the battlefield, and she knew how to fight." He responded, flatly.

"That's a lie."

"I was in highschool. That's all in the past."

Everyone sat down in a chair. Karoro kept complaining about hearing noises, which doesn't surprise me, and everyone else talked about business. Keroro hasn't done his homework, so he had to fill it out then and there, which annoyed everyone.

"Karoro, shut up about that noise." Kanana's eye twitched, "If it freaks you out that much, I'll take care of it." She stood up and drew one of her swords.

"M-maybe that's n-not a good idea." Giroro tried to stop the young girl.

"It's in that closest, thought." She pointed at the door I was behind, "It's probably just a rat. Don't you want him to shut up too?" She's changed since I last saw her. I just hope that they weren't more distant because they were forced to live through Plan Alpha One.

"No, you really shouldn't go in th-" Keroro stopped talking by the time she had opened the door and held the blade to my neck.

"E-Emimi?" She looked at me with an almost blank face. I assume it was because she had been having conflicted emotions to this reunion.

"I-I can explain." I stammered, shaking like a leaf.

"Emimi-Senpai?" Koruru looked at me from his seat.

"Koruru-kun?" I stared, probably a bit too much.

"You?" Toruru stood up and walked towards us.

"Sorry, Kanana." I moved out of the was of the blade and snagged it out of her hand, "Ah, you still have my baby?" The light weight of the blade brought back so many memories.

"Fight me. It's been a while. I bet I can beat you now." He summoned a mace from what I assume was the 'Quasi-Hyperspace.'

"Well, I think I may be a little rusty in duel wielding," I summoned my other blade, "but hopefuly, it'll be like riding a bike." I postioned my arms into proper formation, "You never forget."

"I'd hate to break this up," Ralulu was brave enough to step between us, "but we're not here for a blood bath."

"Gomen-asi, Major." Toruru unsummoned (?) his weapon.

"I must apologize." I handed the steel sword (Read The Adventures of Two Lab Rats to better understand) back to Kanana and felt someone hug me from behind.

"Why did you lie?" Karoro was behind me.

"Be careful, Karoro. I still have a sword in my hand. This is how you're going to get hurt."

"I'm sorry." He backed away. I unsummoned (?) my weapon and hugged him back.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that position. I'm sure you two were really depressed when word broke out about my 'death' on Keron."

"But why did you lie?"

"It's not lying... um... it's being unconsious for two years and then not reporting after waking up."

"Don't try to justify your actions."

"Wow." Keroro laughed, "They're alot like you."

"No they're not." I huffed.

"We got what we were after." Ralulu pulled on the arms of the children.

"Wait, what?" Keroro rushed over.

"The Keron Army has noticed your shifty actions for the past few years. Emimi's condition and whereabouts will be reported immediatly. No exceptions." He stared Keroro down, almost making him run in fear.

"Why are there no exceptions?" I spoke up, "You don't notice what it's like to be free from the Keronian Military. We were raised to fight without fear. Until I was free, I didn't know what it was like. If you report me, you're ridding me of my freedom from war and hate. Is that what you wish?"

"If it is necessary and relevent, yes." He was very straight forward.

"Do you wish to rethink that decision?"

"I wish not."

"Fine. I guess I'll pack up and probably take the death penalty." I was hoping he'd take my bluff.

"If that is necessary, then you might as well."

"I have to admit, you used to be different."

"Any you used to follow by the code 'Tell no lies; keep no secrets.' You told us that during a meal, so that if we died, we'd have spent our last moments on a clean slate."

"Yes, I do recal that, but sometimes secrets must be kept safe. I have held a big one for about sixteen years." I gave a side glance to Kururu and then looked back at the threat before me.

"So, you're telling me that you've NEVER kept your word during the war?"

"I never had time to think about secrets during the war, and that's what helped me keep it."

"Fair enough."

"Glad we agree; you will not be telling the Generals about my whereabouts."

"I never said that."

"Well, worth a try. I say my goodbyes now, gang."

"Wait." Koruru interviened, "Maybe we could find a median."

My figurative ears perked to this, "Yes?" I said slowly, turning around.

"Well, maybe if we don't notify the military, you can still owe us a huge favor or two."

"Would it be well worth my freedom, though. Sounds like a pain in the arse if you ask me." I sighed.

"I would agree to those terms. Along with that, a good word will be put in for the Keroro Platoon." Ralulu extended his arm, "Is it a deal?"

"I'll take one for the team, I guess." I accepted the deal.

"We still have to leave. We'll call this up when the time comes." He laughed. The platoon left and I was stuck in the abyss of debt.

"Emimi-san?" Tamama interupted the pleasant silence.

"What?" I looked up from my computer.

"What did you mean by you kept a secret for sixteen years?"

"W-well..." I choked on my gum. I watched everyone drop what they were doing inorder to pay attention, "Th-that's none of your concern."

"So, how come it seems that Keroro and Ralulu seem familiar with the concept, but you cannot tell the rest of the surviving twenty?" Giroro had a good point.

"They found out for themselves, and I have no control over what they choose to observe." I answered, bluntly.

"You can tell us." Tamama begged, "We won't tell anyone outside of the platoon."

I decided to make up a secret, "I hate the color pink." I didn't think before I acted. I could tell that everyone was laughing.

"That's not it, Emimi. Give us the honest answer." Keroro teased.

"I have the right to remain silent."

"We're not in America."

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"True that."

Tamama spent probably an hour prying with words like, "If you don't tell us, bad fortune will reign upon you." Or more, "we won't tell the military."s.

"If I tell you, will you please shut up?" I had been defeated by someone younger than me.

"Hai desu~" He cheered.

"I kinda may have had a childhood crush on someone..." I twiddled my fingers.

"Who?" He pried further.

"Kururu..." I said in an extreamly soft voice (that evidently everyone heard).

"How can you like a mad scientist like HIM?" Tamama walked off in a shocked state.

"Hey, you can only blame this on yourself. If you don't like the answer, then you shouldn't have asked. I swear, you just want to embarass me now. Is it because I only just recently was able to remember your name?" I went back to my computer.

"But it's Kururu... Anyone else probably would've been better, but Kururu?"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Kururu spoke up, "Does no one remember I'm here when they start talking bad about me?" He turned back to the desktop. There was a long silence, and the next thing I know, I'm unconscious.


	26. Chapter 26

I was in the lab with Kururu, helping him with some new invention.

I adjusted something and then pressed a button, hearing something beep, "What's this supposed to do anyways?"

"It's supposed to turn Keronians into Pekoponians and vice versa." He readjusted on of my alterations.

"Just like in that dream." I murmured.

"Dream?"

"Nothing." I laughed, "I'm pretty sure it's irrelevant."

My phone rang, and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Emimi? Can you come over?" It was Keroro.

"Nii-san, I haven't left for the past week. I'm in the base with Kururu." I sighed, remembering how hopeless he was.

"Oh? Don't let me disturb you two then." He REALLY was hopeless.

"It's not like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't make me come up there and choke you again."

"Gero! I'm sorry!"

I hung up on him, "That pest..."

"I never thought you'd easily get annoyed with him." Kururu laughed at me.

"If I can stand him, I can stand anything. Growing up with him was all training for reality." I stood up and stretched.

The gun we were working on made a loud 'click' sound, "You want to be the test subject for this?"

"Test it on Giroro or someone. I don't want to be stuck with a unnatural mutation."

"Might as well later."

"It feels like we pulled an all nighter on that one." I sat back down.

"We did." He leaned on the wall behind us, that I didn't even know was there.

"Really? Doesn't this remind you of college?" I giggled, "We'd spent most of the time trying to stay up and finish homework. It was especially hard since we were taking that engineering class, and they wanted us to build things that were due the day after they were assigned."

"Yeah. I'm glad that's over." He leaned onto a wall behind us, that I didn't realize was there.

"It was just a different environment. They didn't have battle training like we had in Elementary and high school. It was a more relaxed environment, which strangely still made me stressed."

"I remember you'd yell at me ALOT."

"That was hormones, not stress. There's a difference."

"No. You got a handle on your hormones during high school."

"No I didn't. I got a handle on it when I was twenty."

"What ever you say."

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. I unnoticeably leaned onto Kururu's shoulder, almost about to fall asleep.

"Tired lately?"

"We just pulled an all nighter. I just need some coffee and I should be fine." I sprung to an upright position when I realized what just happened.

"Well, I'm probably going back to Saburo's."

"Yeah, I should get back home too." I stood up, "I still have to beat Portal."

"What?"

"Portal. It's a video game here on Pekopon. I'm on the final level, and I can't figure out how to beat GLaDOS."

"I know what Portal is, I just didn't think you'd be interested in video games like that."

"You seriously don't know me that well." I walked out and was on my way home.

* * *

"Emimi!" Nazaki tackled me right when I came into the living room.

"Good to see you too?" I admit, I was a little confused.

"It's been a week. I still need to show you how to beat GLaDOS so that we can play Co-op in Portal 2."

"Funny, that's the only reason why I wanted to come back."

"Oh yeah, since you were with Kururu and everything." She teased.

"Hah, very funny." I went to the bedroom, lied down on the bed, opened my laptop, and started portal.

"So, you just throw that purple thing into the furnace in the back." She pointed around the screen.

"And I couldn't have thought of that myself? It's been how long? I should've at least known this based off of the companion cube... How do I open the furnace?"

"There's a button over there." She pointed, "Make a portal between there and where you are now."

I did so, "What? She's going to kill me anyways! How do I stop the neurotoxin?"

"Make a portal, facing towards GLaDOS, and have that bomb thing shoot through the other, hitting her."

I picked up an orange version of the purple thing I incinerated earlier, "I think I got it from here on out, thank you."

"No problem!"

I beat the game, "FINALLY!" Nazaki just laughed at me, "What?"

"It just took you so long for you to beat that where for me, it only took five hours for the entire game. Just wait until the second one; it's a heck of a lot more challenging."

My face sunk, "How about we wait a while before we go to the second one."

"Fine, but you're going to have to tell me a story from your past." She giggled.

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to hear about?"

"I have heard you talk in your sleep about a 'War of Fire,' if you don't mind telling me that one."

"I kinda do mind, It's too gory, and I'd wish to not relive it."

"But, you could publish it as a story, call it fictional, and you probably have a best seller."

"I can't tell you it, I may write it down on paper, if ever I need to vent." I shuddered a little.

"Alright. Go ahead and sleep, then. You look terrible."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, finally allowing myself to drift into a deep trance.

**I'm actually planning on posting the story of the War of Fire. Keep an eye out for it!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've decided I didn't like chapter 23 (the valentines day one) so, to all of you who read it before I deleted it, please forget that you have.**

I went over to the Hinata house today. I saw Kururu in a spherical tank and Keroro, Dororo, Giroro, and Tamama out cold in cylindrical tubes.

"What's going on now?" I asked Mois, who was manning the station.

"They're in Kururu's memories. You could say, reliving the past?" She responded.

I struggled not to face-palm at that consistant remark, "Why are they dumb enough to do this?"

"Something about a reality pen."

I remembered the pen that I found an extremely long time ago and summoned it from the storage unit in my Keroball, "You mean this?"

"Yes. You could say-"

"Yes you could." I interupted her, "Let's see how long it takes for them to find out."

"Right now, Kururu's fighting Saburo."

"Lemme see." I jumped onto the control panel, next to the keyboard on a flat face of metal, and turned my head in order to see the monitor. I saw them first in a sword fight, then Kururu summoned some dangerous plant that he was later captured by, they were saved by some terrible odor that I could only imagine.

"Let's find where Uncle ran off to." She looked up at Kururu, "Kururu's waking up.

"Nii-san's probably going to get into trouble." I saw Keroro wander around, and then I saw myself. This was the same time period of when I was reunited with Nii-San? I saw him laugh evily, scheming with his eyes closed, then I saw myself reach out and grab the pen get my hand burned as Keroro is on the verge of passing out from Tamama's weird attack. Kururu managed to kick them out of his memories.

"The Reality Pen was incinerated right infront of me." Keroro whined. He really didn't pay attention?

"Uh... Keroro Nii-San?" I said, softly.

"Yes?" He turned around with a look of defeat.

"Uh... Well..." I sighed, "Nevermind." I moved the pen that was at my side to behind me.

"Well, maybe we can have Saburo draw us a new one!" Keroro cheered.

"Keroro Nii-San, answer truthfully (yes or no) to the following question: Will the next word you say be 'no'?

"Wait, what?" He laughed.

"It's a paradox, Taicho." Kururu poked the wrist of the hand that was holding the pen, indicating that he had noticed it, "Either answer you give would result in a lie. If you answer no, then you had already said no, but if you answer yes, then you haven't said no."

"Way to spoil the fun, senpai." I giggled and snuck the pen back into the Keroball, "I wanted to see how long he'd squirm, trying to figure it out." I faked a yawn, "Well, I'm going back home. I'll see you whenever!" I ran out before they could say their goodbyes. By the time I got home, a Nazaki had a smug look on her face, "What now?"

"How would you like to have you own room?" She giggled, "I was exploring the house today and found a empty room, about the size of mine, down the hall."

"Thanks." I was pretty excited. At least now I won't get to wake up to Nazaki getting dressed in the morning.

She opened the door to my vacant room, "It's currently empty, but feel free to make any renovations, other than breaking the wall." I spent the rest of the day drawing an outline of my new living space, that reminded me so dearly of Keron.


	28. Chapter 28

"Emimi, we're in the middle of an invasion meeting. Can this wait?" I was on the phone with Keroro.

"I guess it could. I'm going to Alien Street. Do you need anything?" I walked around my new, window-less room, planing on what could go where.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" He had some concern in his voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, for one thing, what if the Keron Army finds you out?"

"Don't mind. As long as I get to stay on Pekopon, which they'll let me since it's my mission, I'm a-okay."

"W-well, there are probably a lot of perverts there. You shouldn't go alone."

"I have a weapon, I'll be fine."

"B-but-"

"I'm twenty-five."

"Keroro!" I heard Giroro over the phone, "We have to finish the invasion plan! Get off the phone!"

"Fine! I got to go call me back later." He hung up.

"Maybe I should have my sword on hand, just incase." I summoned my sheath and sword.

Nazaki stepped in, "Good morning, load mouth." She rubbed her eyes, "Enjoying your new room?"

"I had to sleep in a sleeping bag, but that ends today. I'm going over to Alien Street for some furniture."

"Alien Street? Sounds like fun! Can I join?" She had sparkles in her eyes.

"Well... I think they'll kill you if they find you out."

"Ah... Bring a camcorder or something so that I can know what it's like?"

"Maybe. I could probably use my badge, I think I got the app for that."

My phone made a ring sound, meaning I had a text, "While you're out, can you get me some Gundam (MS-06 ZAKU to be exact), Koredinite for Kururu, Tamama may want some candy, get whatever for Giroro so that he doesn't feel left out. -Keroro"

"That idiot." I sighed.

I started typing at the touchscreen keyboard, "I probably won't be able to find Koredinite, unless it was smuggled. I think there's a place where there is candy, but I don't know if he has any food allergies. It's also funny that you tell me to bring something for Giroro because you don't want him to feel left out, but what about Dororo? -Emimi"

"Just get him something. -Keroro"

"Well, I'm heading out." I told Nazaki.

"Alright, stay safe." She bid me farewell, and I ran outside in my Pekoponian suit.

"I'm sorry, Pekoponians aren't allowed in here." I was stopped by a space police officer right when I stepped through the passage way of Alien Street.

"I'm Keronian." I responded, "I guess I forgot to turn off my Pekoponian Suit." I turned off the suit.

"Alright, you can pass through."

After the rude interruption of plans, I began sche- I mean planning what I should look for first.

"Let's see..." I said in a soft voice, keeping track of my thoughts, "milk, eggs, chocolate, cream chee- wait." I put the paper away, "That's a cake recipe." I pulled out a different sheet of paper, "Here it is," I started walking, "Bed, desk, maybe a desktop for hacking purposes since my laptop is for leisure, posters if possible, mattress, bedsheets, a box of candy for Tamama, a box of tea for Dororo, Koredinite for Kururu, ammunition for Giroro, and MS-06 ZAKU for Keroro. Nii-san better pay me ba-" I felt something tug at my tail, "HEY, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THAT!" I turned around to see a possibly drunk alien.

"Hey. You don't have to... hic... get bitchy about it. I wash jusht complimenting you on your ash." He was worst than drunk, he was hammered.

I pulled out my sword and pushed him towards the closest wall with the point of the blade at his neck, "Mess with me and I cut you up, you understand?"

"Yesh, ma'am. I appologish."

I ran away as fast as I could in order to have a safe distance from him, "I can't believe Nii-san was actually right for once. Maybe I should ask if one if the guys could stay with me." I flipped open my phone, contemplating whether or not I should call, "You know what, I'll be fine. I do have a weapon." I closed my phone and walked to the Inter-galactic Furniture Warehouse.

I got forty-five percent of my list. I stored everything into the Keroball and was on my way to get the other fifty-five percent. I found a huge, three-story store, just for electronics, and I couldn't resist going inside. The bottom floor was computers from wrist-watch monitors to nine square feet desktops, the middle floor was parts and whirring gizmos, and the top floor was full of video games starting with the basic Atari. My eyes were probably literally sparkling with joy. To my surprise, it was only males in the whole store. Really, there aren't that many girls interested in this form of art?

"Excuse me?" A Blazonian (younger than me) ran up to me.

I almost jumped out of my skin, "Y-y-yes?"

"Are you lost? I understand if you mistook this as the beauty parlor next door." He looked about eighteen years old in Keronian years (which is seven in Blazonian years)

"No. I have a good sense of direction." I responded slowly, trying to get away from the kid.

"Really?" He ran after me.

I jumped again, "Yes." I continued walking around the bottom floor.

"Well, girls don't usually come around here."

"Listen." I turned around, "I'm sorry that I have to be rude, but can you please stop following me?"

"Why? Did I make you uncomfortable too?"

I felt a little sorry, "No. It's just... erm... a... well... war."

"War? I hate war. There was a war on my home planet that destroyed our economy and killed my parents who were fighting in it."

I felt my gut wrench, "Well, I'll see you when I see you!" I ran off.

"Makes sence that a Keronian would run away from a Blazeonian." I overheard someone.

"Yeah, I heard about that war. I think I remember that so many POW Keronians were slaughtered infront of eachother for sport during that." I heard another, who was using a mocking tone.

"Just leave it be..." I sighed walking up to an absolutely gorgeous monitor, "Is this the Model K? It's better than I imagined." I looked at the price, "Affordable too." I picked up a box and purchased it. I stored it into the Keroball and made my way to the top floor where it was video games galore.

"Are you sure you're not lost." The Blazonian tugged at my arm.

I made a soft yelp, "Y-yes I'm sure I know where I am. I'm just looking for video games like Portal, Grand Theift Auto, and all that jazz." I was shaking, afraid he was going to ignite while he was holding onto my arm.

"Ah, so female gamers aren't a myth? I'm so glad!" He giggled. I tried to pry him off of my arm, with out causing a fire, can I join you with your time here at Alien Street, miss. It's not safe for a pretty lady like you to wander alone."

"Well, you see, I have to head home soon, so I don't want you to go through all the trouble." Why am I incapable of just flatly saying the word 'no' to this kid?

"It's no trouble! I'm living alone, so no one will worry if I go home late."

I bought the video games I wanted and walked out. The kid was still clinging onto my arm. I'm screwed. I got everything on the list, and was on my way out.

"Okay. I have to go home now." I tried to get him off of my arm again.

"Alright! Can I walk you home?" He smiled. I've never seen a Blazonian smile before. It was actually pretty cute.

"Fine." We walked outside where it was raining.

"Ouch." He jumped back. I was surprised that he seems to not know how much of a danger rain is to him. I summoned an umbrella and activate my Pekoponian suit. I picked him up and started walking, "I can walk by myself." He huffed.

"No you can't water will kill you, I know."

"How would you know?"

"Can you please not light me on fire when I tell you?"

"Promise."

"I was a Keronian who fought in and ended the war on Blazon. I regret taking part of it now, but I am unable to rewrite the past."

"I-is that why you were afraid of me back in the electronics store?"

"Yeah, but you know what? You're pretty fun, and I never thought I'd ever enjoy the company of a sweet Blazonian like you."

Tears welled up in his eyes and they slowly burned my arm, "Thank you. I've always been told I'm awkward, but I'm glad I made a friend."

Did I seriously make him like me? This is bad. Improvise, "How about I take you home?" He gave me the directions and we came across a soaked, cardboard box, "This won't do. You'll get extinguished."

"But this is my home."

"How about you come over to my house until you get situated into a better suited environment?"

"Thank you!"

I managed to sneak him into my room and hide him without Nazaki finding out, but I am 99.94737257% positive that I'm going to regret this decision.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hibatchi?" I was on the phone with Keroro.

"Yeah! It's Japanese style gourmet... I think. You don't even have to order and they give you a meal! There's this place called Benihana's that's fairly close by!" He was very esthetic about it.

"Did you get coupons that expire or something?"

"No, that's where you come in."

"Oh no you don't. Tamama lives with a rich girl too. Why can't you mooch off of him?"

"Wait... Nazaki's rich?"

"Well, she has a share of the fortune. You didn't know? When her brother's out of commission, she's in charge of Riu Electronics."

"Ah... But, if you pay for this, I promise I pay you back!"

I suddenly came up with an idea, "Sure, but you won't have to pay me back with money."

"Really?" He had happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, but instead, how about you and I go hiking in my choice of environments."

"Gero!" The phone went silent.

"Hello?"

"H-how often?"

"One day per one thousand yen."

"B-but-"

"No buts. If you really want to go, you can take my money for that price."

There was some more silence, "Fine, as long as you tell me two days before, and not surprise me. I need to be able to pack."

"Packing will be useless. You know how I like to spend my hiking." I giggled, "Wait a second. Your platoon doesn't have any Pekoponian suits, do you?"

"Uhh... Kururu? Can you make us some practical Pekoponian Suits for tonight?"

"Huh?" I overheard Kururu, "Sure, but it's going to cost you."

"How much?"

"Three thousand yen each."

"E-Emimi?"

I snickered, "One hike per one thousand?"

"Fine you mockery of a cousin!"

"I love you too, Nii-san! I'm bringing Nazaki with me! Oh, can you put me on speaker?"

"Alright, everyone can hear you."

"Hey guys! First off, I hope you're not forgetting Dororo. Lastly, bring as many as you want to dinner tonight! It's my treat! You guys deserve to have fun, so save some room for food!"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Keroro yelled into the microphone. I heard the sound waver, meaning he was shaking the phone.

"I'll see you there!" I laughed and hung up the phone.

"You say 'hiking' like it's a punishment." Nazaki stepped into my room.

"N-Nazaki? Get out of my room!" I tried to keep her from finding the Blazonian (whose name I haven't bothered to learn yet."

"Why? Are you hiding something?" She had a look of concern all over her face.

"N-no!"

"You only stutter when you're nervous. What are you hiding now? What ever it is, I won't be mad."

"IT'S HONESTLY NOTHING!"

"Yelling's another sign that you're hiding something. Either that or you're having another drastic hormonal imbalance. If that's the case, stay in here before you destroy anything again." I saw the plastic plant in my room catch fire, "YOU DID NOT JUST MAKE SOMETHING FLAMMABLE IN MY HOUSE!"

"I didn't make it."

She ran over behind it, "What is this?"

"I can explain!"

"No, it's a short circuited motherboard for a computer. Must've ignited."

"M-my progress..." I looked at the fried wreckage in her hands.

"You made this? It's better than what's programmed into Konoha." She looked surprised at my work.

"Oh, how is he?"

"Under maintenance. He shorted out after being pushed into a fountain at the mall... I'm going to get ready for Hibatchi."

"Alright, I'll see you later." I waved her goodbye, "Alright, stop hiding. I know you're there."

"I'm sorry. I had to sneeze." The Blazonian stepped out of a panel in the wall.

"Sneezing requires making a sound."

"Not for my species..." He had tears in his eyes.

"Don't you dare get that on the rug."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm going out soon... Can I please trust that you don't burn the house down?"

"Alright," He saluted in a playful fashion, "You can count on me!"

* * *

"Ready?" Nazaki looked at me from the dinner table. She had a beautiful red dress on with a silver ribbon wrapped around her waist.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed. I walked in, already in my Pekoponian suit.

"You're going to a formal place dressed like that?" She motioned towards my Kakii (is that spelled right) pants and buttoned up shirt.

"What's wrong with this?" I defended.

"We'll see what everyone else says..." We walked out the door.

"Emimi!" We heard Keroro. I turned around to see a green haired man, wearing a tee shirt and jeans, walking towards us.

"Keroro... Nii-san?" All I could recognize of him was his eyes, "THAT is your Pekoponian suit? It's fairly inaccurate." I motioned towards his six-pack (That shouldn't be there since he's highly fat and lazy), "And put some better clothes on than that! We're going to a nice restaurant not the park!"

"I could say the same for you." Nazaki nudged me in the side.

"There's nothing wrong with this." I sighed.

"You never change." Keroro laughed, "I just came to be a respectable man and escort the beautiful women."

"I'm not calling off the deal." I giggled, "What do you say, we got to Raeon first?"

"Gero! Why should I have to suffer? We used to do this all the time because the Generals gave you such a still have billions left!"

"How long were you even in the military?" Nazaki turned towards me.

"Eight years... The Generals loved me, so I got extremely high bonuses that only increased. I also have some from the war... So I have Freshman year of high school in war, spent Sophomore year for ciriculum, and joined the army when I was allowed to enlist, which was Junior year... Keroro..." I turned to him, "If I take money out of my account, then people will get suspicious, so that's why I'm relying on Nazaki to pay, as long as I pay her back in work. That's what I'm doing with you. Let's just go and get you in better attire." I started walking.

By the time we got to his house, I was already exhausted. We walked in to see everyone in either a dress or tuxedo, and we were greeted with a bunch of hellos, "See, Nii-san. That's formal attire." I pointed.

"Like you're one to talk." He motioned towards my clothes.

"What's wrong with this?!" I defended.

"Emimi, everything's wrong with that." Nazaki sighed, "I tried to warn you back at home. People are going to think your lost."

"Just think about it, pants compared to a skirt. Sit on that for a bit while I grab that dress I bought for you!" Keroro started to walk off.

I spun around to face his direction, "So,you do have money, but you want me to pay for this?"

"That's pretty low, Taicho." I heard Kururu behind me.

"You can say that AFTER she sees the dress You made and mad ME pay for." He walked back.

"Kururu?" I turned back around, "You tailored a dress for me?"

"Yeah." Keroro laughed, "He has your proportions down. You better keep an eye out for him." He trotted away.

"Ha ha, very funny." I yelled, sarcastically, after him and sat by the one alone on the couch that looked like it would be Kururu.

"What do you want?" He huffed.

"Nothing~" I leaned onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Then why are you over here?"

"Senpai, don't ruin the moment." I opened an eye to see everyone was looking directly at me and Nazaki silently laughing, "What?"

"You just don't look like someone to just let their guard down so easily." A blue haired one (I assume was Dororo) blinked at me."

"So what if I show emotion. Just becau-" I was interrupted by my phone, "Keroro, if you're lost again, I swear." I looked at the caller ID, "I don't know this number."

Kururu looked over my shoulder, "It's a Keronian address."

"W-well..." I cleared my throat and made my voice sound deeper, "Hello?"

"Nice try, Emimi-kun. You used that trick when we got an unknown message from those Slizonians. With someone of your intellect, I'm surprised that you faked your death AND went to Alien Street!" A female voice rang.

I tried to recall who the voice belonged to, "Ch-Churara Nee-chan?"

"Darn straight. You listen here, you are SO lucky that they aren't sure it's you, but shortly after that news paper was sent, Ralulu came back and told the seven of us that you are infact alive and well. We decided to keep quiet, but I worry Ukeke may leak the information that the military wants."

"If it's any consolation, I knew I should've ket close contact to you guys. I'm surprised how much you've changed. When we first met, you were the hyper active girl I dearly looked up to."

"Yeah yeah." I heard her sigh, "I'm glad we're on the same terms. I just called to warn you, but try to keep in touch with us. I'll email you the others' phone numbers. If you get the chance, please visit and we'll stop by their graves to pay our respects. I'd appreciate if you said you were alive, but stepped out of the office of Brigadier General so that you'd be able to survive." She hung up.

"Well that was... weird." I stared at my phone, shutting out anything that anyone said. All I heard was voices.

"Emimi~" I heard Keroro and snapped out of my trance. He was holding a gorgeous blue dress with green accents. I smiled, "I told you she'd like it! Money well spent."

"Probably wasted if Kururu was the one who charged you. Pupu~" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Just excited!"

"Are you going to tell him about the phone?" Kururu whispered into my ear.

"No." I got up and snagged the dress out of Keroro's hands and changed, "Is there anywhere I can put this?" I held up a pile of clothes.

"Just leave them in my room. You can get them back later." Keroro motioned to the basement and I left everything there.

"So, are we all ready to go?"

Many answers of yeses and hurrays later, we finally made our way for our destination.

* * *

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress handed us the menus. After probably twenty orders for drinks, we were left to think about what to eat for out entree. I was sitting in between Kururu (Right) and Nazaki (Left).

I surveyed the menu until I found something interesting, "Hey, Kururu? Do you want to split this with me?"

He looked over my shoulder to see what I was pointing at. "Ocean Treasure?"

"Yeah. Sounds good, right? Keroro said the meals are huge here, so I kinda want to have my intake to not reach past maximum. It has shrimp, sea scallops, and a lobster tail."

"You know that if you're full, you can take the food home, right?"

"Thanks for being a romantic there, buddy." I sighed.

"Fine. What harm would it be if we split a meal..."

I leaned onto his shoulder, "Thank you~" The waitress came back and took our orders. By the time the chef came to the table, I was really excited. Throughout the time, he made different foods like fried rice. I was amazed. It was all just way too cool. The seafood meals were the first entrees to be made, and we were one of the first to get our meal. Everything was evenly distributed between me and Kururu. By the time everyone was served, we were already full, "I think I over ate." I groaned.

"If you have to throw up, go to the bathroom." Kururu laughed.

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Do you want the truth or the lie?"

"Ha ha." I dug my face into the side of his arm. He smelled like cologne.

"You've been acting strange today." He lightly pushed me off of him.

"Lemme show emotion, Senpai." I pouted.

"What happened?"

"Churara called earlier."

"Before that?"

"Ok, so..." I looked at Nazaki to see she wasn't paying attention, "yesterday, when I went to Alien Street, a Blazonian trailed me down."

"Do you want me to dispose of it?"

"N-no. He's still young. I'm just stuck with my maternal instincts for a while."

"You're 'lovey-dovey' attitude is not maternal."

"You know you like it." I laughed as his face went red. I was handed the check, and to my surprise, it was twenty-seven thousand, three hundred and eighty yen, "Oh, Nii-san. You're going to have twenty-seven days of hell." I could tell that Kururu was confused, "I made a deal with Keroro that for every thousand yen spent, he has to go on a hiking trip." I giggled.

"Now, if you told me that, I would've ordered more food." He laughed maniacally.

"Well, I'm not that mean. I should give him some leeway every once in a while."

"You're too merciful to him. What happened to the you on the battle field?"

"I had an extra dose of insanity then. I'm happy I'm not her anymore." I shuddered.

"Well, I guess I can agree. She wouldn't think twice before decapitating something. At least now you have peace of mind."

"Yeah. Right now, I just wonder how I managed to stay stubborn and authoritative."

"It came naturally. Your uncle is the Demon Sergeant after all."

"I don't know... I like to think that if I just thought about it, I could beat Uncle." I leaned back in my seat, trying to ignore the sensation in the back of my throat.

"You alright? You're not going to throw up, are you?"

"N-no..." I felt something push up my throat, "I'll be right back." I stood up, clenching my teeth together while preventing my cheeks from swelling. I walked to the bathroom and stepped into an open stall. A fun fact you may like to know; when they eat something poisonous or too much, frogs can throw up their stomach and clean out what the problem was with their front legs.

Knock knock, "Emimi? Are you alright in there?" I heard Keroro open the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I wiped my mouth and stepped out of the stall.

"You look sick."

"It's nature... can I stay at your place tonight, though? I feel weak." I held my stomach.

"Sure thing!" He took my hand when I left.

"I'm not calling off the deal, Nii-san, so stop trying to change my mind."

"I'm just trying to be a good cousin, Emimi. You don't have to be rude about it."

Kururu handed my the left overs of our meal, "Have you ever heard of moderation? This is just like that time we went somewhere on a military base of Blazon and you decided to take that food challenge."

"That was twenty pounds of success in that meal. The whole platoon was rooting for me." I pouted.

"Your stomach was almost detached from you by how sick you got from that." Keroro pat my head. He sure makes me feel small every once in a while.


	30. Chapter 30

"E-Emi-mi-dono." A voice wheezed, reaching out to me, "Help me." I reached out, but my hand went right through his.

Fire rose out, engulfing him before my eyes. I screamed, falling to the ground. Slizonains and Blazonions rose out of the fire and ran behind me. I turned around to see all of my platoon members from Freshman year of high school. They all broke out screaming as they were dissected and diced.

* * *

I awoke screaming.

"Emimi?" Keroro turn away from his plastic model in order to face me, "You alright?"

"What? Y-yeah. I'm sorry." I panted, leaning up against the wall, "It was just a bad dream."

"Again? You've been having those for the past few days." He had a worried expression.

"Yeah." I rubbed my temples, "I don't know why, but I think they're getting worse."

"I'll say. You've been screaming louder and louder." He tried to lighten the mood.

I curled up into a fetal position, "Ever since we left the battlefield, I've been having them. I just learned to get used to them, but now they have emotional triggers." I felt a tear stream down my face. I wiped it off of my cheek to see a dark shade of red, "I think I'm also having conscious delusions, since I thought a suit of armor in the base yesterday was a Slizonian, and now my tears look like blood."

"Maybe you're ill?"

"Perhaps so... I'd go back to sleep if I weren't scared for my life. Maybe I should consult Kururu for this. He may have a serum or something to numb the terror." I stood up, fumbling a little.

"Don't let me disturb you two!" He joked.

"Very funny." I sighed, walking up to the fridge.

"If there's any thing you need, let me know."

"Aight." I walked all the way to Kururu's lab, and told him everything.

"Sounds like a real problem." He scoffed, "There's only one way to fix this."

"What may that be?" I hesitated, due to his sadistic nature.

"Suck it up and deal with it like the adult you are. I'm not a neurologist." He spun his chair around and typed some code (Not binary) into the screen.

"This isn't a joking matter." I pouted.

"Perhaps you should try to not think about it as you fall asleep."

"Do you seriously think I haven't tried that yet?"

"Fine... Maybe it's schizophrenia. They say that doesn't appear until mid twenties early thirties."

"I'm almost positive that schizophrenia doesn't affect dreams."

"You'd be surprised. It's either that or a tumor... or an alien. Which would you prefer to believe?"

"I'd prefer to believe it's not a mental condition." I lied on my back on the cold ground.

"It may just be one of those microscopic aliens where you can die from delusions." He teased.

"Can you please look into it before I choke you."

"Fine. When did you get so violent?" He returned to the computer.

"When the military forced me to kill innocents in high school, that's when."

He picked up a device, walked over to me, and placed it on my head, "Don't move." He commanded me.

"Well, I want to know what this is for before you melt my precious brain." I joked.

"It's supposed to scan your brain. We'll find out exactly what's going on in no time." He typed a few commands and projected scans of my brain.

"This isn't able to access memories and thoughts, is it?"

"It can if I wanted it to, why?"

"No reason..." I sat up.

"I told you not to move." He sighed.

"Sorry." I pouted, "I thought you were done with the scans."

"No... And it turns out I was correct, as always." He laughed.

"About what?"

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary in the cerebrum?" He pointed at one of the views. There was a spider-like figure that clung to the side of it.

"Does that mean I have a tumor?" I shuddered, afraid, then it moved.

"No. It's a parasitic organism. Evidently, fear makes it grow. We saw these in college, but they were microscopic and in a slide."

"So... It fed on my fear and grew to that size?"

"It's only two inches width."

"Also connected to my sensory cortex." I traced around the creature with my eyes.

"The question now is how you got it." He sighed, probably tempted to pull out a scalpel, removing the parasite.

"Probably from Blazon."

"How many nightmares did you have on the trip to Blazon?"

"One, now that I think about it, but nightmares are just natural." I shrugged.

"It was more than once. You woke everyone, except for Yukoko and Dokoko, up because you were screaming in your sleep."

"Yeah... but that was after my coma... right?" I couldn't remember that month. It was all a blur, "And if that were the case, how come I wasn't moved to the one sound proof room?"

"Those twins wouldn't give it up. Do you really not remember that month?" He leaned against the control panel and crossed his arms.

"No, not really. Ninety-nine percent of my trauma that year was the war, not the trip."

"I could probably call in a medic, if necessary."

"You're not going to remove it yourself?" I was surprised.

"No. I'm not a neurologist. You'll get mental damage if I do it." He looked to the side, and I barely noticed his face had grown red.

"There's always Korara. I heard from Nee-chan that she's become a surgeon."

"That would probably require going to Keron. If she's a surgeon, she probably has other patients."

"It's kinda funny how you're showing concern." I giggled.

"tch." He huffed.

"Wait... Isn't that where I smashed my head?"

"Which time?"

"What do you mean whi- oh..." I remembered the multiple unconscious events, "The time I collapsed on the way to Blazon. Now that I think about that, immediately afterwards, I had a nightmare."

"Maybe it got into your brain at that time. I'll call Korara to see if maybe she could take some vacation time to operate."

"Aight." I lied back down.

"If you fall asleep, try not to wake up screaming again."

"No promises." I giggled, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Kururu-Senpai?" Korara came onto the screen, "What's up?"

"Is there anyone in the room with you?" Kururu responded.

"I'm at home... and my husband's dead... what do you think?" She sighed.

"My apologies. There's a parasitic organism in Emimi's brain, and we were wondering if you could take some time to come over."

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy for the next while. How major is it?"

"We think she's had it for thirteen years, but we have no clue whether or not it's considered major."

"I would ask if you could come to Keron, but I'm sure that's a definite no." She sighed.

I sat up and leaned against Kururu's chair, "I can go to Keron. I'd like to go back anyways."

"You're delusional." Kururu nudged me.

"Are you two finally together?" Korara giggled.

"N-no!" I stammered.

"Awe. But on the ride ba-"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry." She laughed.

"I'll visit soon. I'll probably be in disguise or something, but you know me well enough that the hints will give me away." I yawned.

"You don't need to do that. Keron already knows you're on Pekopon. You were out in your Pekoponian suite recently, and you do know that the military did infact make your suite, right?"

"But how come I haven't heard anything from the military?"

"It is your mission, and the Keroro Platoon has been updating reports in regards to the military invasion. You're still there because now you have a platoon... and do you not know the purpose of the badge on your hat?" She scolded me with that last part.

"Why?"

"It tracks down life signals. Am I seriously the only one who remembers that? If you seriously thought you'd be able to fake it, you're hopeless."

"But," Kururu interrupted, "we were sent onto this planet in order to replace to Brigadier General."

"They're manipulative." She shrugged, "Just come back to Keron, tell them you refuse to lie, sign autographs, get the head fixed, then you're on your way back to Pekopon as an alive official."

"I guess." I sighed.

"I can have a ship sent out at light speed for you."

"Don't the ships usually go at light speed?" I was a little confused.

"If you're going to question me, why don't you use that Keroball of yours and teleport here?"

"Not enough range. I'll be out in the middle of space if I try that trick... again..."

"Again?"

"I was lucky enough to land on a planet with breathable air." I laughed awkwardly.

"Just get your tail over here somehow. I just got paged for an operation. I'll see you when I see you." The connection cut off.

"I'll just use my own ship... It's not like I forgot how to use it or anything." I sighed.

"I thought you said Nazaki left your ship at the crash site?" Kururu looked worried, probably thinking that I was delusional again.

"Turns out she does have it. I found it in the backyard that I didn't even know we have."

"How did you not know that the house you've been living in for however many years had a backyard?"

"It's a huge house." I stood up and was on my way out.

"Try to come back in one piece."

I walked back over and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm sure I'll be fine, but that's in case I don't." I giggled.

He kissed me directly on the lips, "You'll be fine." He turned back to his computer, fingers hovering cluelessly over the keyboard.

I laughed uncontrollably, "Be sure to call me everyonce in a while, kay?" I admit, he did catch me off guard.

"Alright."


	31. Chapter 31

I left without explaining why. I couldn't just leave knowing that everyone would be worrying about me. Nazaki gave me some food and the keys to the ship.

"Take care! Be sure to come back!" Those were the last words from a Pekoponian that I would hear for a definite few months.

I walked around the small ship, barely remembering how to use it. I found the autopilot and set the coordinates to that of Keron. The month was quite, aside from the few calls.

"Imouto!" Churara met up with me at the docking station.

"Hey, Nee-chan." I giggled and gave her a hug.

"So, where to first?" She hugged me back.

"The hospital, I guess. I need to see Korara." I said hesitantly.

"Are you alright?" She looked worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"When you called me, you only asked for me to pick you up. You didn't say anything about the hospital."

"I just have a parasite that needs to be removed. It's not life-threatening." I tried to calm her nerves.

"Alright, then. Let's go." She turned around and started walking.

I followed, "You still have your piercing?"

She turned around, "Yeah. You don't have yours?"

"It was a childish ambition at the time." I sighed.

We talked about how life was the whole time. Stories and emotions were shared throughout the walk.

"Here we are." She stopped in front of a large, white building, "You sure you don't want to say hi to your Aunt and Uncle?"

"I just need to schedule an appointment." I was shaking a little, "Once that's done, I can visit my family. I'm sure that news had gone around Keron already."

"Yeah. What with sightings of you walking around Alien Street alone, seeing you in your Pekoponian suite, and flying your ship home. It's all a great celebration that you're alive. On the plus side, the Admiral only said that you were unconscious and didn't mention the length of time you were awake." She laughed.

"That's great, I guess." I sighed, just about to open the door.

"Well, I have to go. It was great seeing you again! Good luck, Emimi." She playfully saluted and walked off.

I opened the door, walked up to the receptionist, and requested a consultation meeting with Korara.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist spoke, "she's in the middle of performing surgery, and afterwards she's on a lunch break. I can have you meet her after that, unless you're able to wait a week."

"Just tell her that Emimi is here and she'll come." I sighed, wanting this day to be over with.

"So you're trying to convince me YOU'RE the Brigadier General, Emimi? No offense, but you look shorter that depicted on the TV, so you can't possibly be her."

"I'm NOT short." I clenched my fist, trying not to lash out, "I'm just fun-sized."

"I'll see if I can have her see you during her lunch break, then we can see whether or not you're an impostor." She annoyed me.

I sat down and waited about a half an hour, then Korara stepped out.

"I'm going on break, Sarara. Is there anything you'd like me to pick up?" She asked the receptionist.

"No, but you have a visitor." The receptionist pointed towards my direction.

Korara followed the woman's hand, "Oh? Thank you for letting me know. I'll see you after lunch." She started skipping in my direction, "Emimi-dono~" She practically sung.

"Hey, Korara-senpai!" I stood up.

"It's been a while!" She hugged me.

"It sure has." I hugged her back. My gaze went towards the receptionist and I stuck my tongue out. She gave me an angry glare.

"Well," she released me, "would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure thing!" I giggled. We ended up going to the closest bakery. I got soup and a sandwich.

"So, how long have you been back?" She questioned me as we waited for our meal.

"I just got back today."

"So, Kururu did scans, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring them or do I have to do them myself?"

"I didn't bring them, and I don't think he has a copy, so you may have to give me an x-ray." I sighed, watching a waitress set the food at our table.

"Well, it won't be a problem. We need them in our data base. Where is this parasite, anyways?"

"It's where I hit my head on the way to Blazon."

"Which time?"

"What do you mean which time?"

"You hit your head a lot. I remember, because I was put in charge of you after the second." She laughed at my genetic condition of accident proneness.

"The one that made me go unconscious."

"Oh? You mean here?" She pointed at a spot on her own head.

"Yeah."

"You scared?"

"I guess... I knew, eventually, I'd have to go through surgery for my head, but I never thought it'd be like this." I laughed.

"The next time that I have an open space, other then the first half an hour after lunch is over, is next week. Once we're done eating, we can get your x-rays and see how major it is. Do you need a place to stay?"

"I'm sure my Aunt and Uncle would like me to visit." I sighed, taking a bite out of my sandwich. I had completely forgotten how delicious Keronian food had taste.

"I say that you face the music and report to the Admiral. You might get to stay on Pekopon in order to help the Keroro Platoon and also be able to use your account money."

"I don't know about that. If I'm able to access my bank account, Keroro might steal my debit card. So far, he's spent enough money on Gundam to pay the American debt a couple times over." I sighed, disappointed in the green frog that I used to look up to.

"I honestly don't doubt it."

We stayed there, talking about life... She has suffered through so much since her husband died. I couldn't help but tear up, knowing how great of a team they were. When we were done, we stopped by a florist, and each of us bought seven flowers.

"I know this may be a sensitive topic," I started talking, "but how did Natoto die?"

"Well," she tried to hold back anguish, "he had just refused using Plan Alpha One on the Kanana and Karoro plan. I had gone out to get groceries, but when I came home, he was on the floor. I'm sure that one of his co-workers killed him and made it look like suicide."

"I'm sorry." I ducked my head down.

"It's in the past. I visit him every day." She managed to strain a smile.

We stopped in front of seven tomb stones side by side.

"This is it." I sighed, placing one flower at each.

"It's all so depressing. All of them fought with us, but their lives ended anyways."

"They say that war was the worse in history."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Suicide, train accident, murder, KIA, and heart failure. How come it had to be our family to fall apart?" I felt a warm tear stream down my face.

"Well," she kneeled in front of a fairly new stone, "we're all bound to die. God just chose different scenarios for all of us."

"There is no God, but a vengeful one."

"Say what you may, but you're not converting me."

"I wasn't even trying this time." I tried to lighten the mood.

"How come this is still less pathetic than you being found talking to yourself at Alien Street?" She stood up and started walking.

"What do you mean by, 'Talking to yourself?'" I stood up and followed her.

"Well, if you seriously believe you were with someone, that's probably the parasite. Come on, we need to give you some x-rays."

"Wait? Was I really not with anyone?"

"You entered and left alone. You're not joking, are you?"

"I was with a young Blazonian. I'm pretty sure I cannot imagine that."

"I don't know. The Keronian brain is a mysterious thing."

"So... there is no Blazonian in my room and most of the fire probably didn't happen?"

"Most likely. Can we please get to the hospital? I can't afford to get fired."

We walked the mile, which I was actually used to by now. When the x-rays were over with, they were almost the same as the scans Kururu gave me. The meeting was over with, and my appointment was scheduled for the next week. I then reported to the Admiral, who said he was disappointed, but glad that I had finally gave up lying. He said that I could continue conquering the planet Pekopon. After seeing the Admiral, I decided to go home.

"It's been so long." I sighed, "The real question is how they're going to react." I knocked on the door and it creaked open.

"Emimi?" My aunt answered.

"Hey, Auntie. It's been a while." I made a wry smile, "May I please come in?"

"Yes." She smiled a motherly smile, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"That would be great."

I remember nothing else after that.


	32. Chapter 32

"Emimi?" I heard a voice. Was I dead?

"What?" I managed to slur with what little consciousness I had left.

"Do you feel any brain damage?" A bright light flashed. A flashlight?

"No."

"You hesitated."

"Yes I did, but I feel fine." My vision cleared up to see Korara hovering over me.

"Well, you don't seem to have a concussion. That's good," She sighed and walked over to the end of the bed to grab a clipboard, "but we may have made something turn off in your brain while removing the parasite. We're going to have to run a few tests."

"I hate tests." I said without processing information.

"We'll make it fun."

"Hopefully." I was unable to make a sarcastic remark. Was I unable, or did I unconsciously reconsider?

"We have a few that should seem like games." She assured me, "We can start with strategy, if you want."

"That'd be fun." I giggled, suddenly feeling a dull throb in my head.

"I'll bring in some of the tests. You just relax. We'll test motor skills when your bandages are safe to remove." She walked out. When she came back, she brought one of those baby toys where you put the shapes in the proper holes.

"What is that?" I pointed, "I'm in my twenties; I'm too old for that!"

"I'm sorry. It's just a test. We have to be sure we didn't rip ou- I mean damage the stages of early childhood development before we move on to anything complex."

"If you're making fun of my behavior, I think it was genetics. My brother's forty and he still acts like a child." I sighed.

"Yeah. After this, I'm going to look into why you haven't made a single sarcastic remark since operation, not including when you were waking up in the middle of surgery."

"I woke up in the middle of surgery?"

"We used a stronger sedative immediately." She handed me the toy.

I went straight to work, "Well, I'm at least glad I remember Pekopon, my childhood, and I can see. That's all I care about."

"What about Kururu-dono?" She joked.

"That too." I was done with the 'game.' I didn't even have to pay attention to most of it.

"Speaking of which, you're phone went off shortly after we moved you into this room. You should probably check it out later." She took the 'test' out of my hands.

"Thanks. I didn't want to play with that anymore." I said with a sarcastic tone, but I meant to say the opposite.

"You actually want to play with it?" She caught onto my tone.

"No, I don't." I said in a normal tone.

"You're confusing me." She sighed, "Are you sure you don't feel any brain damage?"

"If I had brain damage, I'm almost positive I wouldn't be able to feel it." That one was the only sarcastic comment that was able to go through my lips.

"Well, at least your sarcasm's back. I have a theory, but it may seem a little crazy."

"What?"

"Perhaps what we ri- I mean damaged was your ability to lie. That would explain the fact that you weren't able to make proper remarks."

"Why do you keep stopping when you're about to say ripped out?" I shuddered.

"Well, while removing the parasite, it kinda wanted to take a tiny part of your brain with it. That's why we're running these test. I didn't want to worry you, so-"

"Well, I'm worrying! You kept asking me if I could feel brain damage! Did you really think you could pull one over on ME?!"

"No... calm down."

I exhaled a puff of air, "I'm calm... I'm calm."

"Good. Like I said, It was a small piece. It may just be empty space, or memories that you never want to remember."

"Like the War of Fire?"

"That, of all things, I wish was ripped out."

"I kinda do too."

"I'm not going to go back in there just to figure out which space is what."

"Aight. I'm a little disappointed, but I understand."

"We really need to know exactly what happened in there. You're a lot different."

"Yeah."

"You know what? Just recover and if you have difficulty doing something, send me the data. If it is lying, then I'm not going to teach you how to lie again."

"But lying was my specialty."

"Was."

"Not funny."

"Sleep."

"No."

"Then call your hubby to let him know you're ok."

"Although I do like him, he's not my hubby." I covered my mouth.

"Well, that's the second time that came into an outburst." She giggled.

"He'll call me when he calls me. He's a very busy man, and I do not wish to bother him." I leaned into the wall behind me.

"Would you like me to play some music in the mean time? I have some songs better than the crud you used to listen to in High School."

"I just liked the sexual tone to them." I covered my mouth again.

"Yeah, my theory was probably right. You usually say 'It was a phase' whenever that topic comes up." She clicked a button on her phone and it played Fairytale by Alexander Rybak.

"I should probably fall asleep before I say anything else I'll regret."

"You're fine. I'm not going to spew it to the rest of the world. Recovery should be done in a few days. Actually, you are able to walk around if you'd like, but just keep your hat on. We don't want to scare any of the other patients."

"Alright." I sat up, "Can I have my stuff back? I'm just going to be in the cafeteria."

"Sure." She pulled a phone and a wallet out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I stood up, wobbling a bit.

"You sure you don't need any help there?" She laughed.

"I'm able to walk. My legs just haven't had enough blood for a while." I made my way to the door.

"Tell Kururu I said hi."

"Alright." I walked out and made my way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was huge. There were tables and on the other side of a wall like structure was a large variety of food. I had forgotten what Keronian food was like and it was all displayed in front of my eyes. I grabbed a plate of bread and some other things, which the name I had forgotten. I payed for the food, sat down, flipped open my phone, and called Kururu.

"What?" An annoyed voice came from the other end.

"Um... Kururu-senpai? It's Emimi." I responded, shaking a little.

"Emimi?" I heard a crash. Hopefully it wasn't anything, "How was the surgery?"

"Well..." I tried to say 'I don't know,' but couldn't, "They got rid of the parasite, that's for sure." I tried to work around the part about a small chunk of my brain being ripped out.

"Did they make sure you don't have brain damage?"

"Yes."

"And do you?"

"Well..."

"You're hesitating. What happened?" His voice was strict, almost like a parent.

"They said that the parasite ripped an extremely small part of my brain, but they think it might just be empty space... with a theory floating around that I may not be able to lie anymore."

"Alright. At least I'm aware. Do you want me to tell everyone else, or would you rather try to work around that?"

"I can work around that. I don't want them to be worried." I bit into some solid substance.

"Where are you now?"

"Cafeteria. You?"

"Still in the lab."

"You've managed to stay in that lab for over a month?"

"I have a rice cooker and curry."

"Keronians are social creatures. Without social contact, you'll go even more insane."

"While I got you unable to lie," I could only imagine the smirk on his face, "what do you think of me?"

"I choose not to answer that!" I raced to finish that sentence.

"Well, it was worth a try."

"Well, w-what do you think about me?"

"Promise not to laugh, because I'm not in the mood to lie to the ill."

"I won't laugh." I raised my hopes up a bit.

"When I first met you, I saw a beautiful, intelligent woman who had everything that I didn't deserve. I still kinda feel that way, to this day." I felt my heart do a double back flip, "You're being quiet. You're not laughing at me, are you?"

"No. I'm just overjoyed. I'd kiss you if you were here." It all spilled out without thought, but I didn't really care.

"W-well... I-I'm a little busy here. Gotta go!" The phone went silent, but I still kept the smile on my face.


	33. Chapter 33

**I had to change this chapter, since I didn't like how it originally turned out. Sorry.**

"Keroro Nii-san, I'm ba- what's with the bottles everywhere?" It was about a month later, and I was in Keroro's room.

"Happy New Ye- Ouch!" The clothed table moved, "I'm okay, I'm okay." A green blob stepped out from under the table.

"Nii-san, It's January ninth, not New Years." I picked up a bottle and smelled it, "This doesn't smell like alcohol. What is it?"

"Drink it and forget everything." He wheezed.

"I'm serious. Do you want me to take you to the 'forest fire' again?"

"Gero! It-it's Brei-Cola. It makes you lose your worries and forget. It was our New Year's treat."

"That explains the mess..." I sipped the liquid that was left in the bottle, tasting a flat but bittersweet beverage, "So it works just like alcohol?"

"Yes, but with a shorter time limit and no hangover."

"And, why is everyone unconscious?"

"Side-effects... but I think Kururu's playing opossum so that no one could bother him."

"You're probably right." I sat down at the table with little food on it.

"You've had Brei-cola before, remember?"

"I actually don't."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"You sure, because I know how lying tends to be your profession."

"I honestly don't remember having Brei-cola. I trust you when you say I did."

"Fine... You want to eat what's left? I'm going to guess that we ate most of it."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I grabbed what looked like mochi and took a bite of the stale food.

"Is it good?"

"It was probably good on actual New Years Day." I sighed, already exhausted from my month long trip home.

"So, what exactly were you doing on Keron?"

"Met up with some friends and told the Admiral I was alive."

"Anything else?"

"Stopped by a bakery. The food was great!" I tried to maneuver around the surgery part.

"That's it? Sound boring."

"I didn't find it completely boring. Some of it was very interesting."

"Like what?"

"I had forgotten what Keronian food tasted like, so it was surprising when I got the chance to eat."

"Well, it's nice to keep in touch with your roots every once in a while."

"I agree."

"I'm tired."

"I am too, but I'm not whining about it... and you JUST woke up!"

"Please don't yell, desu~" Tamama slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Nii-san? I thought you said there are no hangovers."

"I'm not having a hangover." Tamama yawned, "I just wanted to stay asleep a bit longer."

"Alrighty." I sighed and stood up, "I'm actually going to take a nap. I think I have jet lag or something." I wobbled to the wall that I usually slept by whenever I had to sleep over at this house. I pushed Kururu, who just so happened to be there, to the side then lied down.

"C'mon!" Keroro whined, "You just got back! Tell us more about Keron! How's everybody?"

"Keroro?" I said in a strict tone, "You're too loud. Please don't turn my first day back into a feeding frenzy."

"Probably will be too late by the time Giroro-Senpai wakes up." Tamama said, groggily.

"I have no doubt, Tamama." I sighed.

"Do you hate me?" Tamama wheezed.

"Where is that coming from?" I was confused.

"Answer the question." Keroro looked at me.

"I don't hate you..." I said this in more of a question than an answer.

"Then how come it was only recently when you learned my name?" Tamama looked at me, more attentive.

"It's honestly a mental condition, I think. I was always terrible at names when I was little. Growing up made no difference..."

"Are you alright?" Keroro questioned me.

"Good night..." I curled up next to the wall.

"Emimi, answer the question." He said in a more parenting-like tone.

"Well, I can't not say that I'm not alright." I sputtered.

"You're acting like that one time when you came home with a concussion."

"At least I wasn't unconscious you lame excuse for a Sergeant." I didn't mean to say that.

"You're right." He lied down onto the floor, silent.

"Welcome back, Emimi." Kururu sat up, "I think you broke him. Kukuku~"

"Ohayo, Senpai." I said, deadpanned. I honestly really wish I fell asleep sooner, or at least went to Nazaki's instead.

"I-I'm n-not broken! I'm worthy of the title, Sergeant!" Keroro pitched a tantrum.

"Nii-san, what would Auntie and Uncle say about you're behavior?" I sighed.

"That's my boy?"

"Wrong. They'd tell you to act your age and not your IQ number." I laughed, sat up, and leaned against the wall, knowing I won't be able to fall asleep.

"Have you really been playing opossum?"

"No. I woke up after you yelled." He leaned against the wall I was against.

"Oh? Are you lying?" I leaned against his arm.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Keroro was looking at us.

"It's nothing important." Kururu said, stubbornly, knowing I wouldn't be able to say that.

"If it's nothing important, then why not take it in another room?" He laughed a little at whatever was in his mind.

"Why didn't I think about that? Maybe I'll be able to fall asleep in the base." I stood up and wobbled towards the mini fridge.

"No, wait! Please stay. You just got back." Keroro whined again.

"I'm just taking a nap. I have major jet lag, and I need to get used to the time here."

"You're not lying, right?"

"I'm not lying... although I wish I could." I murmured and stepped into the base, "Why can't he learn to leave me alone?" I sighed and stepped onto a conveyor belt.

"He's just showing concern." Kururu came up from behind me.

I froze up, "Senpai, please NEVER sneak up on me like that again."

"Sorry. Ore-sama just needs a little company from the opposite gender." He massaged my shoulders.

"No." I said flatly, "And I hope this change of attitude is from being hit on the head."

"Strangely, you not being able to lie is scarier than you lying and easily getting away with it." He huffed.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just bored~"

"I'm not buying it."

"Fine. I just want to make sure you're alright. The idea of a perfect being like you having brain damage is so unthinkable."

"Flattering, but I'm still not buying it. I happen to know where the bunkers are so I'm just going to lock myself in there, kay?"

"Fine. Be mean to those who are actually worried about you. This is why you aren't married or have kids."

"Hey, it was a fun ride, not being tied down to a man."

"What do you mean was?"

"I guess my rowdy years are probably about over." I sighed, "I need to settle down before I break a bone... or go unconscious again."

"Since when did going unconscious become a worry for you?"

"Since I realized that I need to take better care of my brain."

"I guess you have a point there."

"You guess?" I laughed a little, "Are you saying I may not be right in a nice way, just so I don't feel bad?"

"You do know we just passed the bunkers, right?" He laughed back at me.

"Yes, I know. I just haven't had a real conversation in a month." I stretched my arms and sat down.

"You say that, but you're just too lazy to move." He sat next to me.

"True that." I giggled and leaned onto his arm.

He put his hand on my head, "You're a handful."

"It's genetics. You saw my bro...ther. Shoot. I forgot to visit him while I was on Keron."

"He probably wasn't home anyways. He does have a platoon."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't regret things yet. Enjoy your time back."

"The military knows I'm alive, so what's there to enjoy?" I buried my face into his arm.

"You seem very emotional today. Are you on your period?"

"You NEVER ask a girl that."

"Sorry, sorry. Geez." He sighed, "How major is you're jet lag?"

"I feel like I'm about to crash, and it's only noon here."

"Then maybe you should go to the bunkers."

"No... I like it right here." I felt a smile creep onto my face, "Yeah, I need to sleep. I just flickered."

"Flickered?"

"I fell asleep and immediately woke up."

"Then go to the bunkers."

"Fine." I moved to the conveyor belt moving the opposite direction, but I do not remember anything after that.


	34. Chapter 34

**For those of you who read my work religiously, I'm holding a Q&A session on YouTube at ** watch?v=6NebEG7yhGY **and I will have a video response, so you will be able to see my face. You can ask me something directly or you can ask any of my original characters. I don't know whether or not I can voice them properly, but I will try.**

"Alright! The meeting will now begin!" Keroro cheered.

"Nii-san, please tell me this plan doesn't have anything to do with Gundam, Manga, or starfruit." I sighed, spinning around my chair.

"Eh... How about you tell us what you think, Emimi."

"I think you have more chairs than you'll ever fill in here, and that's wasted money."

"I ment about the invasion."

"That was about the invasion. If you're wasting money, then that's less money you can use for the invasion."

"But, do you have an invasion plan?"

"Yeah, move to America."

"Que?"

"You're thinking of Mexico. America is above them and invented the cheese burger."

"But, why America?" Tamama intervened.

"They're about to elect a President." I rested my head on my hand, "If one of us can get to the white house, then he/she can put the rest of us in Congress and Supreme Court. That way we have access to all three branches."

"Why would we need to take over all three branches?" Giroro questioned.

"Each branch contradicts the other. If two say yes to something but one says no, then whatever it is has to cycle through again. If you want to make your presidency for your lifetime, you approve, but you have to get the other branches to approve."

"That's actually a good idea." Keroro was surprised.

"Invading by letting the people vote? I approve." Dororo nodded his head.

"I guess we've finally found something Mr. Stickler approves." I groaned, still spinning around in my chair.

"Are you alright there, Emimi?" Keroro asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Is it that time of the month?" He tried to hide his laugh.

"Why does everyone ask that? And you NEVER ask a woman that." I huffed.

"Your plan may not work." Kururu interrupted.

"How so?"

"Even if three of us went under Republican and three Democratic, it's still a vote by the people. Even if one of us is voted in during the first round, there's still no guarantee that you'll make it through the second."

"Pupupu~" I laughed maniacally, "That's where you come in, my yellow friend. If you make a machine that can make the Pekoponians find us more favorable, then one from both Democratic and Republican can go against each other. If two of us make it to the final round, then it's a guarantee of Pekopon invasion. They also say that America is one of the youngest, but most powerful, countries."

"You do seem a little different."

"Yeah. I think when I went back to Keron, the Pekoponian air escaped me. It is proven to make one grow lazy."

"I guess."

"Hey, if you do manage to get this plan to pan out, can we bring Nazaki?"

"You just dropped our bar of hope by wanting to bring someone who knows how to stop us." Giroro said.

"Well, don't be a party pooper." I pouted, "She's wanted to go to America for a while now, but just doesn't have the time."

"You don't take the enemy to an invasion plan."

"Fine. It was just a suggestion. She gets scary when she's angry, and if she hears about this, she'll wail on us."

"If this is a success," Keroro intervened, "then she can't do nothing about it. We'll have the U.S. Military on our side."

"You realize that you just used a double negative, right?" I giggled.

"Let's just go now." He stood up.

"W-wait. I don't even have a board." I watched everyone else leave their seats.

"Neither does Dororo, but he still gets around."

"Nii-san, I think Dororo has learned how to teleport. I can't"

"Ride with someone else, then." He waved at me dismissively.

"I can dice you into one squared centimeter chunks right now if I wanted to. Please don't be rude." I smiled.

"You scare me... a lot." He was shaking in his metaphorical boots.

"I know I do." This time, I giggled.

"I would've offered you a ride, but now I'm afraid you're going to chop me up and throw me into the ocean. Just go with Kururu."

"Alright, Taicho." Kururu was still typing at his computer. I can only take a guess of what he was looking at.

"Kay~" I jumped out of my seat.

* * *

I opened up a bag of chips, bitting into some.

"Are you alright back there? All you've done was eat." Kururu turned his head.

"I'm bingeing... Hey, if we end up passing France, can we get some wine?" I swung my legs from the back of the board.

"You really think we're going to take the long way?"

"Well, we're right above China, so yes."

"I thought we were above a different island."

"You're an idiot. At least I studied this planet's geography before landing." I dropped a chip, "I sure hope no one notices that."

"Maybe we should tell the Sergeant."

"He'll figure it out sooner or later. Probably by the time we're on our way back. How did he manage to get out without Natsumi getting in the way?"

"I have no clue." He sighed.

"Do you think I can fly?"

"Why do you even want to try?"

"I don't know. If I don't fly, then I'll fulfill my suicide requests from high school."

"I forgot that you even went through that phase."

"You forgot? How do you forget? I came to school with huge gashes in my arm."

"I think that was something I wanted to forget."

"So... wine?"

"I doubt Taicho's going to stop anytime soon."

"You know how far away France is, right? He'll be tired by then."

"Just stay still, don't jump off, and enjoy the breeze."

"You just don't want me to correct you again, don't you." I laughed, "I really need a board."

"You can always order a motorcycle. You used to love those in college."

"Yeah. Especially that black one with the pink lightning bolt."

"You remember that?"

"I had a poster of it. How could I forget?"

"Let's just get to America."

* * *

"Okay. The plan was a bust." Keroro stepped into the meeting room with a black eye and a cast around his arm, "Emimi, how come you're the only one who isn't injured?"

"I hopped onto Natsumi's back and avoided damage... should I have taken damage?" I looked directly at him from my seat.

"Never mind. I thought you fell off of Kururu's board."

"I did."

"You know what? I'm not going to ask anymore. I just want to know who tipped Natsumi so that she could rush over in her power suit." The room was silent.

"I'd just like to say that, although I didn't consider her, my plan was flawless."

"Hardly." Kururu laughed.

"Well, if none of you will admit what you've done..." Keroro trailed off.

"Maybe Fuyuki tipped her. He did see us fly off." I sighed.

"And why do you think it was Fuyuki-dono?"

"Well, all six of us flew out. I haven't even touched a board since a month before I first landed here. He is a fan of occult, so maybe he pieced everything together."

"Wait. You came to this planet without a board?"

"No, it broke in the crash."

"Go home." He pointed towards the exit.

"Thanks! Syonara, mina!"

**Sorry that this one ended up short. I just wanted to publish how Emimi's mind works towards invasion.**


	35. Chapter 35

It has been three days since I got back to Pekopon. Nazaki was excited to see me back. You'd think that she convinced herself that I'd never come back.

"Emimi?" Nazaki stepped into my room.

"Ugg... what... what time is it?" I had just woken up.

"I'm sorry. It's late. I can't fall asleep." She rubbed her eyes.

I sat up, "You're fourteen, right? You should be able to cope with insomnia."

"Sorry. I'll come back in the morning."

"No, it's fine. I won't be able to fall asleep anytime soon anyways."

"Can I sit by you?"

"Sure." I leaned against the wall, making room for Nazaki to sit down.

She walked over and collapsed on the bed, "Do you have any methods on falling asleep?"

"Um... instincts?"

"Other than that. Is there something you think of or eat or something?"

"I'm not sure. I trained myself to fall asleep fast and now it just comes naturally."

"Why would you need to train in order to fall asleep fast?"

"Well, when you're on the battlefield, you have a very limited time slot for rest. If you don't immediately fall asleep, you'll collapse."

"I guess that makes sense."

"What's troubling you? Nightmares, too much on your mind, etc?"

"I just can't fall asleep. I don't know if it's because I wouldn't fall asleep until one to two a.m. or not." She too leaned against the wall.

"If I tell you a story, will that help?"

"I'm not going to force you. If you can scrounge up one from that mind of yours, then I won't stop you."

I thought for a moment, "Did I ever tell you about that time I was sent on an adventure in high school?"

"Which one?"

"Something about a cave."

"Then no, you haven't"

* * *

"Imouto!" It was Churara. She ran up to me as I was walking to school. We were just in our Sophomore year of high school.

"Nee-chan? How are you today?" I mustered a smile.

"Great! Are you excited for school?"

"Why?"

"We get to dissect a uranian rat! It's going to be so cool... wait. Were's you're cousin?"

"I decided that he should be responsible for waking himself up. He'll learn someday." I sighed, fixing my outrageously heavy backpack, "Would it be a stupid decision to get a backpack with wheels? My spine feels like it's about to break."

"Why don't you use your band locker?"

"I can't just go to the band room if I need a text book."

"You carry your text books? Why didn't you get the digital copy? I have all of them on my laptop."

"Because I'm stupid... and I don't have a laptop that is light enough to be able to be carried."

"Yeah you do. You brought one with you to the battlefie-" She watched my face sink at the thought of war, "Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine." I rubbed my neck sheepishly, "I just can't seem to avoid thinking about that war. All the innocents that we were forced to kill. God looked over us and kept us alive, but for our life, we have to suffer remembering our burden."

"I shouldn't have mentioned it. I'm sorry, Imouto."

"It's fine. It's fine. I'm better. See?" I forced a smile and a laugh.

"Well, let's just get to class. I'm sure that today will be a good day!" She giggled.

Indeed, today was a good day. Our classes were easy. It wasn't until lunch, that everything became a game.

"May I have your attention." The speakers in the cafeteria resonated through the air, "May the platoon run by General of the Army, Emimi please report to the principal's office. I repeat, may Emimi, Keroro, Zeroro, Giroro, and Kururu please report to the principal's office."

"Aw. I didn't even get to eat." I sighed, about to throw my meal away.

"Don't waste food." Churara corrected my soon to be actions, "Take the sandwich and wrapped food and take it with you."

I did so, taking the two halves of the sandwich, rice crispy nock off, and the carton of milk, "Well, it's probably a mission, so I'll see you when I see you."

"Alright! Kick but, Imouto!"

"Will do, Nee-chan!" I ran off, excited to find out what mission we have now (since I never get in trouble), but I was also nervous that we were in trouble. Keroro turned out to be the half-baked one of us, and the whole platoon is somehow responsible for him.

When I stepped into the office, everyone was already there. Keroro, though, was shaking. What had he done now?

"Nii-san?" I said in a strict voice.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He responded quickly.

"It looks like you put some thought into that." I sat down in an open chair between Kururu and Keroro, "At least you are thinking." I heard laughing, but ignored it.

"So, Emimi-dono," Zeroro started talking, "do you have any idea why we're here?"

"Hell if I know." I crossed my legs, "It's probably a mission, since we haven't had one in a while. That would be so fucking awesome, if that were the case."

"Emimi, can you please try not to curse in the principal's office?" Keroro was squirming around.

"Oh yeah. I guess if I use profanity, even though it's used everywhere on military bases, we're absolutely bound to get in trouble." I joked in a sarcastic voice, "I know how to act around adults. I'm not an idiot."

"But Mom and Dad said that only idiots use bad language." He ducked his head.

"You're such a momma's boy." I drank some liquid from the milk carton.

"You have A lunch?" Giroro looked up at me.

"Yeah. I didn't get the chance to eat in the cafeteria. If it is a mission, it's probably going to be a long one, so I say we grab a meal and pack granola bars or something." I took a bite out of what used to be a sandwich, "Either way, we should still go to some burger store."

"There's a new bakery close to the hospital." Zeroro piped.

"Sounds like a great idea!" I laughed.

"Emimi, the principal will see you now." A lady motioned me to a room.

"Do you know why you're here?" The principal asked after the door was shut.

"Since you ask that, I'm going to assume the Sergeant got in trouble again." I responded, bluntly.

"The fact that you immediately know what's happening, by me asking that question, means that something is wrong." He sighed, pulling out some papers.

"He's coddled at home and he's a hopeless clutz. He refuses to listen to me because I'm younger." I sat down in a chair.

"Do you remember the H Building?"

"The one that burned down a few weeks ago? Why?"

"There has been evidence that someone took bottles of chemicals and mixed them in that abandoned building."

"And you assume it was Keroro?"

"Shortly after the fire, we found the empty bottles still intact with three different fingerprints. You remember last week when we took everyone's fingerprints, right?"

"Yes. So, since you said three different prints, who were the other two?"

"They're all in your platoon." He pulled out three papers. On each one, half was the evidence and half was five prints with a face on each.

"Keroro, Zeroro, and Giroro? I'm sure Zeroro was at least trying to stop them. I'll see that they are punished." I stood up.

"No. I have a different punishment in mind." He smirked, "The five of you will be sent on a mission. This one's really important and life threatening."

"I was planning on taking them hiking on Aceon, but I want to hear your proposition."

He gave me a folder, "Read it when you get the chance. It should take about a week or so to complete. You'll be excused from your classes. Now, you may leave. I have other students to attend to."

I walked out and closed the door behind me, "You don't even have time to explain?" I murmured, "Number one authority right there."

"Do we have a mission?" Keroro perked up at the sight of me.

"Yes. Let's go to the bakery." I started walking, "I have a serious discussion for you, Zeroro, and Giroro about the H Building fire."

"B-but I didn't mean it!" Keroro whined.

"According to this, you mixed potassium permangante and sulfuric acid. What did you think was going to happen?"

"We'd create a new chemical?"

"I'll talk to you at the bakery." I stormed out and the others followed.

* * *

"Nazaki?" I turned my head. She was curled up in a ball, already fast asleep. I guess I'll have to finish the story another day. I stretched out my arms and leaned against her arm. I too fell into a deep trance.


	36. Chapter 36

I awoke to a high pitch screech. It took me a minute to realize that it was Nazaki's voice. I summoned a weapon and ran to where the noise came from.

"What's wrong?" I saw her alone on the countertop, shaking. She pointed to the wall next to me. I turned around and saw a hideous sight. A giant, eight legged creature spanning twelve inches. I too screamed and shot it down, "W-w-what w-was that?!" I was practically hyperventilating.

"Th-that was a huntsman spider. It's also known as the crab spider. They're the world's largest spider and they're venomous..." She slowly got off the counter.

"How did it get into the house? You didn't leave the door open, did you?"

"I don't know how it got in. It's a big house. I wouldn't be surprised if it came here when it was a baby and hid in a room. Either that or the m-mother got into the house and laid its egg sack somewhere. I-if that's the case, then there may be more."

"Well, it's a large house... we can find out if there are any more..." I pulled my gun up from my side, shakily.

"It's going to be harder than you think. The average mother lays about four-hundred eggs..." She started crawling back onto the counter.

"I'm sure it's alright... I'll just go search myself." It turns out that I was right. All of the rooms were empty, aside from the storage room, but I was too afraid to search around a room that had no lighting. I returned to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"All clear?" She whimpered a bit.

"What? Yeah" I stared at the detailed work on the table.

"You never finished your story last night."

"Yeah, you fell asleep. Where did we leave off?"

"Something about the H Building burning down."

"Oh, so you're not that far behind." I caught her up to speed, "Now, we just got to the bakery and ordered our meals."

* * *

"You three are in deep trouble." I sat at a booth and slid down toward the window.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Emimi." Keroro teared up, "I thought we were making a chemical that could change the world."

"Most of the chemicals, that I know of, harm the world. Did you really think two wrongs make a right?" I spoke in a parenting tone.

"I'm sorry!" He whined.

"You always say you're sorry, but you keep fucking up." I rested my head on my hand, "I don't know if this is getting through that thick skull of yours."

"He said he was sorry." Giroro intervened, "What else do you want from him?"

I felt a smirk come across my face, "He needs to pay for his actions, some how. I wanted to go on a hike on Aceon, but the principal had another proposition in mind." I pulled out a manilla folder, sifting through the previously given documents, "So, shall I read out loud or read this to myself so that only I am prepared for what is about to happen?"

"Read out loud." Zeroro looked directly at me.

"Alright." I scanned through the first page, " Our objective is the Wishing Stone." I turned my head and watched the waitress set our food down in front of us, "Thank you." I smiled at her, "So, the wishing stone is like a genie. It grants the holder three wishes."

"How can you pretend to be so happy?" Keroro procrastinated.

"Damnit, Nii-san. Focus."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"It's in a cave about three days away, not including sleep." I took a sip of my cola, "The cave is covered in traps. The Keron Army has placed the stone in here in order to keep it secure, but now they want it back. Evidently, the security is tight and the actual soldiers are unable to get it themselves. Seems idiotic to rely on students, but this is our punishment." I dipped my sandwich into my soup and took a bite.

"The school realizes that I'm no good in anything life threatening, right?" Kururu looked at the papers from over my shoulder.

"The school is just concerned for punishing this platoon because they want to blame everything that Keroro does on the rest of us. They don't care at all."

"But I said I'm sorry." Keroro ducked his head down.

"You little shit!" I lunged over the table but was pushed back by Giroro and Zeroro, "You NEVER learn, do you? If you screw up so often, sorry doesn't mean anything." I was shoved back into my seat.

"You weren't like this before the war." Keroro whimpered.

"He has a point, Teitoku." Kururu turned to face me, "Can't you just revert back to flowers and video games?"

* * *

I heard my phone blare, "Dangit." I sighed and picked it up, "What?"

"Hey, Emimi!" It was Keroro.

"Ugh... What now?"

"We're going to Machu Pichu. Want to join?"

"I feel like if I say no, you'll throw a fit, so I might as well."

"Yay! Come over soon, and we'll be on our way!" He hung up.

"Keroro again?" Nazaki sighed.

"Yeah." I stood up, "We'll have to finish that story another day. Do you want to go to Machu Pichu with us?"

"I guess." She smiled, "But we're going to have to pack."

"Way ahead of you." I pulled out my Keroball and packed a bunch of snacks, water bottles, and other necessities.

"Alright! Let's go!"


	37. Chapter 37

**This one will be a nice, long chapter referencing the third Keroro Gunso Movie. Please put reviews on this one, because I didn't have the time to proof read and figure out which sentences sound stupid. Enjoy.**

"Ah, Peru." I smelled the air, "This place is beautiful... so, why are we exploring these ruins?"

"Since it is 2,400 meters above sea level, it's also called the City of the Sky." Fuyuki rambled.

"Keroro?" I nudged my cousin, "If this is one of your invasion plans, then you most likely have more brain damage than me."

"Relax." Keroro assured me, "I know what I'm doing."

"I sense a huge energy reaction." I overheard Kururu's voice come from a communicator, "If we can extract whatever this is, we can create an uber invasion weapon."

Tamama ran ahead and we were confronted by a wall with a blue triangle.

"A dead end?" Dororo questioned.

"No." Nazaki responded and we watched the wall fly open. She and I were the only ones who weren't surprised. We all jumped into a large room.

"Did I step on something?" Keroro lifted his foot from a iridescent red platform. We watched something drop from the ceiling and immediately ran. He stepped on probably every trap after that. Next, we were in a dark room with a glowing doorway.

I was the first to charge in to be confronted by a blue room, "There's nothing here." I sighed with some relief.

"There seems to be some sort of switch." Giroro pointed out. Keroro and I ran up to a key-like thing and tried to pull it out, "Weren't you listening, you idiots?!"

"I feel that we can pull this out easily." Keroro leaned on the key and received a shocking (*cracks up*) surprise. The gem started to glow, "So, that means... time to go!" We ran to the exit. The next thing I knew, we were flying off the side of the mountain and saved by Kururu. I actually kinda hugged the air bag thing.

"The energy reaction disappeared." I heard Kururu, "It's useless to stay any longer." And, with that, we left Peru.

* * *

Nazaki sat on the couch with the other Pekoponians and I sat on her lap.

"Do you want some pizza?" Fuyuki handed Nazaki a slice.

"Sure." She giggled and took the morsel of food. She took a bite, "Ouch." She put her hand against her mouth, then all the Pekoponians giggled. Natsumi went off to get a drink. She came back with an orange bottle. Wait, that looks familiar.

"Don't drink that!" Keroro and I said in sync. He ran up to her and swiped the bottle.

"What are you doing, Boke Geiru?" Natsumi scolded him.

"This is not a normal drink." He screwed the cap back on.

"Yeah, Natsumi-san." I jumped in, "It's a Universal Weapon Drink, Nanora. A single drop can turn anything into a super weapon."

"Why was that thing in my refrigerator?!" She scolded him again.

"Well, they say that the drink works better chilled, so I was trying it out." He panicked.

She picked him up by the head, "Didn't I tell you not to do strage stuff in my house?"

I couldn't help but giggle. Then Keroro freaked out over some gundam sale. Now, Fuyuki left. I have the strangest feeling that we're being watched, but... is that even possible? We just sat there for who knows how long, freeloading on pizza.

* * *

We were summoned to Momoka's house, where their databanks had become corrupt.

"Kururu, did you do this?" Giroro questioned his authority.

"You think I'll be so blatant?" Kururu responded.

"Jeez, calling us here when nothing has been proven? What a bother." Keroro bursted.

"Momoka-sama." I sighed, sitting down behind my meat shield, Keroro, "We didn't do this. A, Keroro isn't smart enough and B, it's not worth our time to only hack your computers." An alarm when out.

The door opened and a young man stepped in, "A giant unknown body is speeding towards us."

I immediately darted for the front of the mansion, which took forever. Outside, there were dark clouds spiraling around a pillar-like thing, that I never took the time to learn about. Suddenly, there was light and a huge burst of air that almost made me go airborne. A huge ship overshadowed Tokyo. It appeared to be... Keronian technology... but a little older than anything I've ever seen work.

"S-so big!" Keroro said from behind me.

"The enemy's aliens too." Giroro spoke up. We jumped back from a missile and Kururu was blown away.

"Hey!" I yelled and summoned my swords (I got a new one while on Keron), "No one attacks my hubby!"

"Hubby?" I heard someone from behind me.

"Ciba Ciba Ciba!" A mocking voice echoed, "Okay, okay, stopp running around so stupidly." A red Keronian came out of the smoke. He actually is... very annoying. Is Tamama jealous again?

"I'll dice you!" I charged.

"Nice try." He dodged and a blue Keronian came out of the smoke and shot at me. Somehow, I managed to deflect the bullets and ran behind Keroro. Giroro seemed to recognize the blue one. We ran again. Giroro said something about Doruru, the original Demon Drill Sergent of the Keron Army, but I kinda missed it.

"Keron Army?" Cibaba started, "Too weak! Too weak! I could never fit in with those guys!" He seemed too proud of himself.

"I can show you that you yourself are weaker than the Keron Army!" I yelled and charged again, but I was pulled back by Keroro. I was almost grazed by Tamama's Impact. I was then forced to run away from the brat's counterattack. I caught Giroro, who had just been defeated by Doruru.

"Okay, that's enough." Two voices resonated through the air. There was a metal robot, almost like Kururu's but wasn't. There were two figures in the metal abomination. One dark green and black, the other dark pink and black. They both wore silver hats and had red eyes. The green one was in a red cape and the pink one was in a silver scarf. They both wore our (mine and Keroro's) insignias.

"Are you... my long lost brother?" Keroro looked confident.

"Nii-san, you're an idiot." I noticably face palmed. I looked at the pink one, who tilted her head at my strange action. Was she... observing me?

Keroro was slapped by the look alike, "My brother is so violent." He rubbed his hand.

"You're such an idiot, Nii-san." I too was about to hit him. We need to schedule a day where everyone is allowed to hit him. He'd probably be dead from all of my revenge. Again, the girl was curious about my actions.

"I didn't think someone like you would be leader." The dark green one spoke up.

"Well, that's technically me." I raised my hand sheepishly.

"We are the new leaders of the planet." I was... ignored? The girl hasn't taken her eyes off of me yet, "I am General Keroro! I am replacing you as leader of Pekopon." He pointed at Keroro.

"Again, I'm technically the leader of this mission, due to my rank.

"Well then," The girl finally spoke, "What is your rank? Hmm?"

"Brigadier General, but I am leaps and bounds ahead of my cousin." I motioned towards Keroro.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Brigadier General." She had a wide grin on her face, "I'm Admiral Emimi."

The General held out two fingers, "Two minutes. I'll now use two minutes to invade Pekopon."

"I'm the one invading Pekopon, and I won't have anyone take my place." Keroro was actually being authoritative for once. Good for him. The General said something about hacking computers.

"It has been one minute." He seemed a bit too proud of himself.

"Well, if I'm going to be ignored, then I'll just go grab some dinner." I started to walk off.

"Wait a minute." I heard the girl speak.

"Two minutes have passed. Invasion complete." He was REALLY being cocky. Fuyuki came running in blah blah statue blah blah mass destruction, and cue the darker versions of us jumping back into the robot, "I'll say it again. I am here today to take your place in invading Pekopon. A cage barely missed me. What were they planning to do? I ran and missiles were fired.

"Keep running you fools!" I tried to sprint as fast as my little legs could take me, but it wasn't enough. I ended up unconscious again.

* * *

"Incoming." A hazy, female voice echoed through my head.

"It's just one Pekoponian boy." This time, a male.

"Ah?" I heard a gleeful voice, "So, you really aren't dead. I though my toy was broken before I even got the chance to play with it." My eyes fluttered open to see a dark pink blob in front of me.

"W-where am I?" I held part of my throbbing head.

"You're the lucky one to be on our ship." Her voice slowly got deeper, "We're going to have so much fun."

"Progress is going well." I heard a different female voice.

"Good." I know that voice. It was the General.

"Hey, hey. Don't focus on that. My eyes are here, not on that monitor over there." The Admiral laughed. There's something about this girl that scares me, but what? A few moments later, I heard laughing. I looked up to see the monitor and I saw Keroro and Fuyuki on a board.

"That boy's motive was probably to save the previous king." The girl at the monitor turned around.

"Why save that useless fellow?" The General asked. I turned around to find he was right next to me. How long has he been sitting there?

"They don't seem to have a feudal relationship. It looks more like comradeship." Yeah, that sounds like Keroro and Fuyuki.

"Maybe we could have you wander through the ruins... or jump over a shark tank... or go into a cage of bears... or-" Geez. This doppleganger of mine's still talking?

"Oh my, those fools are still alive?" The red brat spoke once again.

"Do these other Keronians share comradeship with Pekoponians?" The general glanced at me with those beady, red eyes.

"I'm going to test it out with an experiment." The girl at the monitor said. With that note, the red brat and the blue brute were gone. The girl in front of me was still rambling, so I took the opportunity to come up with a strategy. I moved my fingers around my parameter figuring out what weapons I have.

"Oh?" The girl noticed what I was doing, "Looking for these?" She held up my twin blades.

"No." I said, confidently, knowing that taking weapons away is the no brainer of capture.

"What a weak system." I heard an over confident voice. Was she hacking Kururu's computers? She's in for a surprise once he gets serious.

Where I was at suddenly moved, and we were, from what I could see, in a colosseum. I was pushed down by the copy, but I could still catch a glimpse of the jumbo tron (or whatever it was). Natsumi, Koyuki, and Nazaki all have weapons. Natsumi held an axe, Koyuki wielded a mace, and Nazaki carried two swords. The platoon, Mois, and Fuyuki were somehow not in a trance with the rest of the planet. How can that be?

"Please, do entertain us. Don't die right away." I heard the Admiral laugh maniacally. A gong went off and the three girls started charging at each other. Shoot! Nazaki has those genetic alterations, so she can't be killed and she'll have to live with such regret.

"They're really happy." I heard the General. I just need to store this hate so that I can make my escape. Dororo and Giroro jumped in, trying to stop the girls, but they ended up being attacked, "What's wrong? can't do anything? This isn't an experiment at all. You guys fail as invaders. It seems like we're the true invaders." He laughed.

The platoon managed to get Natsumi and Koyuki out of the trance, but there was still Nazaki. This is my chance. I jumped up, managed to grab one of my swords, and jumped off the platform we were on.

"Wait a minute!" My clone yelled, "The fun hasn't even started! Come back! You forgot something!" She waved my other sword in the air. I decided to ignore her.

"E-Emimi?" Keroro was shocked at my sudden appearance.

"I'll explain later." I was panting, "How did you get the girls out of that trance?"

"Something from Keron." He watched Nazaki swing her sword, barely grazing my arm.

I ran in a zig zag formation, "Then it may have to resort to that." I sighed, "Nazaki, please forgive me!" I ran up to her and shoved my sword into her thigh. A blood curdling scream let out, making me ceased up, remembering war and the death on innocents.

"E-Emimi?" She pulled the weapon of destruction out of her, and it instantly healed. I couldn't move. That scream was just too much.

"We should get out of here right now." I heard Fuyuki. Nazaki picked me up and followed the boy. The way out was then closed, then we were ambushed by the four. Yelling occurred, then gundam was thrown, Keroro became a doofus again, virtual crowd disappeared, we all ran through the malfunctioning door, and lastly fell down a hole.

"Emimi?" Nazaki took me out of the water first, even though she knows I can breath in the substance, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." I shook out of my fetal state.

"Good. I was a little worried there." She crawled out of the water and sat right next to me.

"Nazaki?" Natsumi approached us, "Do you need help patching up your leg?"

"N-no. It's fine, it's fine." She waved her hands awkwardly.

"You took a deep blow in the thigh and you say it's fine?" She walked to the other side of Nazaki to see only some dried up blood, "H-how does that happen? That's humanly impossible!"

"Just keep quite about it and I'll explain sometime." Nazaki lied down onto her back, "Emimi, do you want your sword back?"

"No." I sighed, "Keep it until this is over. Don't forget, I still have my Keroball."

"Would you like some lunch?" Mois offered us both a bento.

"Yes, please. Nazaki and I said in sync, both pleased to receive a meal.

"So, Emimi? What happened?" Nazaki turned towards me, trying to swallow some rice.

"I was just captured by the enemy. I escaped and you're safe. Honestly, that's all that matters to me." I took a bite out of the delicious food Mois had prepared for us.

* * *

"Hello? Kururu?" Keroro spoke into some intercom, "How's it going over there? Did you find out something?" We were walking down somewhere. By we, I mean everyone but me, since Nazaki carried me.

"It's still pretty messy." I overheard Kururu, "Give me some time. Although they're copies of you two, that selfish attitude along with a giant statue are all old tricks."

"I just noticed," I said abruptly, "They're only making a statue of Keroro's copy, not mine. Does he think he overpower's his cousin?"

"It's probably an age thing." Keroro turned to me.

"Probably."

"What an ancient invasion method." Kururu spoke again. I guess this time he had an epiphany, "Got it! Classified information from the Keron Army. The third Kiruru." Everyone was shocked but me. I knew something was scary about those two.

"Kiruru? Didn't you beat him some time ago?" Fuyuki was shocked.

"The ancient Keronians and their ultimate weapon, Kiruru. Legend says they left three behind."

"Oh? I think I remember that child's tale." I said, getting comfortable in Nazaki's grasp, "I never thought it was real, though... wait, when did you guys fight a different Kiruru?"

"A while ago. I don't think you even left your house that day." Keroro cowered.

"We defeated the first one." Fuyuki said.

"Meru and Maru defeated the second." Natsumi spoke up.

"The first one was programed to act alone." Kururu started talking again, "The second one was programed to destroy. This third one... complete invasion."

"Complete invasion?" Keroro looked nervous again.

"Yes, that's why they're such perfect copies."

"That's my copy, eh?" He went into Sherlock Holmes mode.

"How are you perfect?" Giroro grabbed him by the collar.

"This happened because you disturbed the crystal beneath Machi Pichu. Kukukuku~" Kururu laughed at our foolishness.

"Dangit. Of course it was my A.D.D. why I have a copy." I sighed.

"So it was your fault after all!" Natsumi shook my cousin in the air.

"Natsumi-san, we can't uncook the rice. Please put Nii-san back on the ground." I tried to reduce her violence.

"If you defeat the third Kiruru," Again Kururu, "The copies will disappear." A few voices went off, "You can find the third Kiruru at-" The connection cut off.

"Well, let's use this to beat everyone in our way!" Keroro pulled out Nanora. After a minute, Dororo and Koyuki made us all look like princesses.

"Can I switch out this skirt for jeans, please?" Nazaki asked.

"And I wear scarves, not dresses!" I almost lashed out. Some strange, black disk latched onto my arm, "What's this now, an accessory?" Soon after, a bright light flashed and everyone disappeared. I was floating, but how. I decided not to move, "Where did everyone go?!"

"You see that?" I heard the Admiral's voice, "The power of the super anti-barrier. Now you can't hear or see your companions."

"So, with this bracelet, you've made us not see each other when in reality we could be right next to each other and not know it. Pretty genius but looks pretty weak."

"It's not weak, Brigadier General. It's ingenious!" The Admiral yelled over the intercom.

"In this situation, will your friendship really come in use?" He said in a soft, but pleased voice. A flow of water came rushing, "You can't see or hear each other anymore." I was moving by myself. Could Nazaki still feel that I was in her arms? Was I being carried by Nazaki? I sure hope so, "Suffer in this loneliness like a mouse trapped in a cage." The water carried us to a pit of sand. Stupid decision. Now I can actually communicate with Nazaki. There was an imprint next to me. It looked like someone was sitting down. At least she's patient. I wrote into the sand, "Nazaki, is that you?"

Words formed into the sand under what I had written, "Yeah. Did you too figure out what's happening?"

"Of course I did! We need to figure out how to get rid of these bracelets."

"Agreed."

"Keroro's probably going to want to use Nanora back at the colosseum." I picked up a rock and tried banging it against the metal burden.

"Yeah. We should probably head over there."

"Alright! I'm going to go now, since it won't come off. Good luck, and try not to get hurt."

"Roger!" And with that note, I ran to the colosseum.

* * *

The Gundam was done by the time I got there. Keroro was just about to pour Nanora over it. After he poured the substance, I pulled out the Keroball and duplicated it so that I'd have a shot of some action. We were then fired at.

"You really think you can beat us with a toy?" It was the red nuisance again. In almost no time after his rude interuption, I entered one of the 1:1 scale gundam. I took flight and was shot at. Heh... their attacks are futile. The other one ended up charging much faster than I. I'm just going to assume it's Keroro in that one. We both made it inside their HQ, ready to attack.

"Nice going, you two." Kururu came onto a small monitor.

"Kururu? You look beat up." I noticed his broken glasses and headphone.

"The fakes are right above you. What will you do?" The gundam next to me fired above him. He really is clueless. The models were ripped apart and the center of both ended up on the floor above us. I heard a banging noise from the other model.

"Stop it!" The General yelled, "He can't here you anyways!" The model opened. Shortly after, the lighting in the room changed, and my copy appeared from way in the back. Was she... angry as well?

"You should be alone." They said in sync, "But you escaped from loneliness. We've had enough!" The mechasuit came from underground, and both copies jumped into the metal abomination, "It's time to destroy you guys!"

I ran out of my model, ready to fight. I don't know how, since I don't have even one sword... wait. She has my other sword, "You're opponent is me!"

"You both say that," My copy spoke up, "but which one of you shall we kill first?" The suit lunged toward air (so I assume it was attacking Keroro) then a green suit appeared and attacked.

"That's the limit from us!" I heard Saburo's voice, "Hurry, get in the cockpit!" The machine closed.

"Sure... DON'T BOTHER HELPING ME OUT! YOU SEXIST JERKS!" I yelled. The metal machines attacked each other. Since both copies are in that steel suit, it's probably to late to get my sword. Maybe I should stay on the sidelines. I watched the fight, noticing that the plane-like thing took off. Both copies appeared to be in a helpless position.

"You..." My mimic started talking, "You'll never take us alive."

"I'm sure that's the plan." I sighed. Two swords were summoned in front of me.

"You can thank me later." I heard Kururu from some distance.

"Alright, Kururu. Thank you." I felt a wry grin come across my lips.

"No one's listening to my orders anymore." I overheard the General.

"Our orders." The Admiral corrected him. A white light flashed from the bracelets again, and I was able to see Keroro and Fuyuki.

"Nii-san! Fuyuki!" I ran up to where they were, and I saw Keroro shoot at the dopplegangers, "What are you doing?! Stop! This isn't like you!" I was shaking, remembering war, death, pain, suffrage and much more.

"Gero gero gero gero gero!" I heard Keroro, "How's that, you fake? Now I just have to get rid of those other fools." He turned around, "Gero! Fuyuki! Emimi! When did you get here?"

"N-Nii-san? B-but..." I was shaking.

"It's fine. This floating city is mine now. I'm going to kill all the Pekoponians. Thanks a lot, Hinata Fuyuki and my sweet cousin Emimi. But I have no more use for you. Disappear!"

"That's useless." Fuyuki seemed overconfident.

"W-what did you say? Die! Hinata Fuyuki!" Cue beam of light, small friendship speech. Blah blah blah (I'm not in the mood to document all details, anyways). The bracelet got off our wrists, and I was now able to see the real Keroro.

"How is this possible?" The General said slowly, "They broke through the super anti-barrier?"

Keroro ran up to the mimicry and slapped his copy, "You stupid fool!" He yelled, "Cowardly failures like you should know their place!"

"N-Nii-san?!" My copy yelled after the General.

"A failure... I don't care. I'm this planet's king. I don't listen to anybody. I don't need anybody. I became the king by my own power!"

"By our own power." The Admiral corrected him. It was then when I noticed that they were just like us, but more alone. I guess, for their whole life-span, they only had each other. Maybe that's why I was captured. Did she just want someone, other than her version of Keroro, to talk to? She did take it out of proportion though, but am I right? The General started chanting something, but why wasn't the Admiral? "You're taking this too out of proportion, Nii-san! We still have to wait!" Have to wait? For what? She looked at me, but this time with apology. Was she trying to say sorry?

"Kero Kero!" He yelled, sending I beam of light, "The final weapon has been activated!"

"Nii-san! Stop!" She ran after the General.

"Why should I?" He pushed her down the stairs. I ran after her and caught her, "Those who refused to bow to me... Everything will be reduced to dust!" The ship tilted and the mechasuit crashed into the wall. I managed to grab onto something so that we wouldn't fall, but Keroro was the unlucky one to fall out.

"You... saved me?" My copy spoke, "But why?"

I giggled an smiled to show her that everything was alright, "Because you're just like me. I know what it's like to feel alone, like nobody appreciates you. You feel like you're always being looked down upon just because you're younger. I completely understand your pain."

"Th-thank you." Tears streamed down her cheek. There was a rumble that almost made me lose my grip, "Docking complete..." She whimpered, already knowing what will happen next. After a short while, the General, for some reason, took all of us to the top of the statue.

"Why is everyone opposing me?" He wondered.

"Maybe if you weren't... I don't know... Trying to destroy the planet, then they wouldn't attack you." I sighed.

"Don't make me push you to the face of the planet." He threatened, grabbing me by the collar.

"Nii-san, don't you dare!" The Admiral yelled.

"Even you, my own cousin." He grabbed her by the collar too, "You traitor!" We were thrown over his head and pushed off the side of the statue.

"Well, I guess this is where it ends." I closed my eyes.

"Don't say that! Come on! We have to find some way of safety!" The Admiral yelled.

"It's useless. If the landing doesn't kill us, then bullets and missiles will." I reached out to grab her hand, "We can slow down the fall, but that won't make a difference when it comes to the landing." She grabbed my hands and we turned to our stomachs, in hopes that some miracle may happen.

The other me let go of one of my hands and grabbed onto a ledge, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Just don't let go of me, okay?"

"I'll do my best but you're heavy." She tried to get a better grip of my hand.

"Yeah. I knew I should've gone on that diet." I sighed, "Do you think we can climb down from here?"

"It's worth a shot." After a long attempt to climb down, a ray of light emanated from the statue. Not long after, it became metal scraps and fell towards the ground. I was hit in the head with some bar, and I'm almost positive that I went unconscious.

* * *

"Gunso!" I heard a yell. Was that Fuyuki? Wait where am I? It's pitch black. Am I dead?

"I thought I was dead." I heard a faint voice. It sounded like... the General? There was something about exploring planets and such, then cheering from many voices.

"Wait! Where's Emimi?!" I heard Nazaki freak out, "EMIMI!" A loud shriek came out. Surely I'm dead. My spirit is just lingering to see this suffrage.

"Emimi!" I heard Keroro this time. Right above me, metal shuffled.

"What?" My doppleganger spoke this time.

"Emimi!" It was the General, "I'm sorry!" metal shuffled again. This time, I felt a sharp pain in my leg and let out a squeal.

"B-Brigadier General!?" I other me dug me out of the metal.

"Ah... So I'm not dead." I let out a sigh.

"Emimi!" Nazaki and Keroro ran after me.

"What now, you two?" I laughed and stood up, but fell down.

"Are you alright?" Nazaki sped up.

"Eh? Just a flesh wound." I examined my leg to see a bar in my shin. I pulled it out, whimpering a bit, and examined the wound, "At least it didn't reach my bone."

Nazaki picked me up, "Yeah. That'll take a while to heal." She held my leg, trying to keep the blood in.

"Can we just go home?" I giggled, masking the pain. Kururu came running over with some gauze and Nazaki wrapped the wound.

"You have to stop being relentless. You're going to get yourself killed." She sighed.

"I'm sorry if this was my fault." The other me whimpered.

"It's not your fault." I laughed, "I've had worse wounds than this." And the rest of the day was a grand Happily Ever After.


	38. Chapter 38

**To my mulit-anonymous reviewer: At the end of chapter 25, she fell asleep from either playing a game or too much typing (Use your imagination when she's on her computer, it makes it all the more fun to read on) Chapter 26, I just said hormones... I don't remember what I originally thought, but I think she may have woke up with too much estrogen or something. I know it's not puberty hormones, since she was an early bloomer (not late). Chapter 27, I just really didn't like how the valentine one turned out. It was originally a filler just so I could keep myself constantly posting. In further chapters I kinda forgot about that one, so I just deleted it. I can post it again, if you'd like to read it, but it was just too crammed. Chapter 28, I don't think I ever wrote it that Emimi actually gave the gifts to the platoon. She was in a rush to get out of Alien Street (Although, it is now known that the Blazonian was a figment of imagination), but, if I were to change it up a little, I'd probably would've considered that idea of switching them around XD I just laughed more than I should've when I saw that review. 29, I tend to write while not even paying attention, it's actually scary how it sometimes tends to turn out, so I may have been subconsciously thinking of the Spiders story. My apologies to TheLonelyWonderer, if you're reading this. I'll try to fix it, but I can't guarantee. 30, I updated it. I've been having a problem with the copy and paste option for loading, and this chapter was before I actually found a method for this problem. If a wall of text ever happens again, please let me know. I believe I hit all of them, so please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

****

"Emimi?" Nazaki approached the couch, that I had been lying on.

"Yeah?" I sat up.

"Do you want a cranberry juice popsicle?"

"Why?" I was a little confused.

"Family tradition. When we see a bad omen, we have a cranberry juice popsicle." She giggled.

"Bad omen? When?"

"That huntsman spider." She handed me the popsicle.

"Okay, thanks!" I laughed. I put the cold treat in my mouth then felt a jolt of pain, "Shit... it can't be." I murmured to myself.

"What?"

"N-nothing! I'm fine." I moved my tongue around my mouth. I touched the damaged tooth. I jumped in pain, "Caries War." I whispered, "N-Nazaki?"

"Yes?" She asked slowly.

"You love me, right?"

"As a friend. Where is this going?"

"I need you to shoot me."

"Is this about your shin? I told you that it'll take some time to heal."

"You don't understand. Shoot me and put my teeth into air tight storage."

"Ah. Toothache?"

"You REALLY don't und-" An alarm blared, and the windows and doors locked, "Shoot! Hide me! Whichever! Just please don't let them get ahold of me." I cowered.

"Ah, but you need to get rid of the invasion before it spreads." I heard Kururu.

"K-K-Kururu-s-senpai?" I was shaking.

"Before we go to the Hinata residence, you wouldn't mind drinking a glass of ice-water?" he laughed, looking at me from around the corner.

"Please, don't torture me." I ducked my head.

"I'm confused..." Nazaki piped, "And how long have you been in MY house? You're not stalking us, are you?"

"Caries War." I looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"An invasion of the teeth," Kururu finished my thought, "and I wasn't stalking you in particular."

"So, a cavity? Why can't you just take her to the dentist?" Nazaki sighed, not able to understand.

"That's why you Pekoponians are soft. You'll understand when I'm held against my will and probably barred to the wall!" I stood on my good foot.

"You really haven't had a Caries War before, have you? So you don't quite know the fear of it." Kururu laughed at my attempt to walk.

"Keroro had a Caries War as a kid. I'm pretty sure there's no avoiding it. I'm more level-headed than him."

"More level headed, eh? Weren't you the one who asked the girl to shoot you?"

"Keroro would've shot himself, if it's any consolation."

"Let's just go." He motioned to the door.

"I refu- HEY!" I lashed out as Nazaki picked me up.

"Sorry, Emimi." Nazaki apologized, "I'm just really curious for what you guys do in these cases. No hard feelings?"

"I'll eventually get my revenge." I sighed, already out of breath.

* * *

"Can it wait?" Keroro waved us away, paying more attention to his toy than my pain.

"It's a Caries War, Taicho." Kururu acted like he was talking down to a child, "If we don't get rid of it soon, then it may turn ugly."

"But we were going to rummage through the metal pile and see what loot we could get." Keroro pouted.

"Nii-san? You're more worried about the rare chance of finding something useful verses my own well being?" I was fuming with anger, chained to a star-shaped platform. The platform moved, "I'll brush my teeth! Please don't do this!" mechanical arms pried my mouth open.

"Just sit still and you'll be fine." Kururu approached me. Wait... he's checking my teeth? I'm doomed to pain this way, "fourteen, nineteen, and twenty. Three? Lucky you." He tapped lightly on one of them and I let out a wail of pain, "A major one too, by that screech, I'd say it's been there for at least a few weeks and wasn't brushed." Machines came in, everyone (aside from Nazaki, Kururu, Mois, and I) shrunk, and the miniature beings entered my mouth.

"Emimi?" Nazaki came up to me.

"You may not want to talk to her." Kururu was typing away at something, "Unless you want everyone in there to die." I winced at a drilling pain in my gums. Someone had terrible aim, and I have a decent guess to who it is.

"Her eyes are about to roll to the back of her head and you don't want me to calm her down?" Nazaki turned to Kururu with angry eyes.

"She can tough it out. Do you want me to kick you out of here? Because I can." He leaned back into his seat, "Wait a minute." He must've seen something on his monitor.

"You could say, suicide mission?" Mois was looking at the screen.

"What?" Nazaki questioned them for me.

"It's Supreme Dali, a level twelve cavitian." His hands hovered over his keyboard, "We may have to have them retreat for now."

* * *

"What do you mean, level twelve?" Keroro was in shock, "Is that even on the scale?"

"They're a new type of cavitian." I tried to lift up my head, but couldn't, "I read an article about them. They're practically impossible to defeat in hand to hand combat. You need something stronger than bullets."

"Emimi-dono? Are you alright?" Dororo said. I think he was looking my way.

"No I'm not! One of you had TERRIBLE aim! And you call yourself a soldier!" I yelled through the searing agony.

"Sorry." Tamama whimpered.

"Pain may be necessary if we're going to get rid of these enemies." Giroro said. He takes everything like a life or death war.

"We can always use a bomb." Keroro suggested.

"No. I'm hungry now, and I can't easily wait another hour." I whined... Dang. I've turned into Keroro.

"Wait. Your teeth grow back in an hour?" Nazaki was surprised.

"We aren't Pekoponians. We have multiple sets of teeth, each stronger than the last, not just two."

"Girl, you know that you're able to fill yourself up with liquids, right?" She laughed at MY pathetic excuse for being a soldier.

"So, does the bomb win?" Kururu laughed.

"Fine." I had been defeated.

* * *

"This is just not your week." Nazaki laughed at me. We had just gotten back home.

"Thanks." I sighed. My teeth had just grown back, and I was ready for solid foods again.

"Well, now that we're home, can you finish your story?" She set me down on the living room couch.

"Which one?"

"Something about a bakery... and a building burning down."

"Ah. I know which one you're talking about! Mute all phones, and we'll begin."

"Thinking back to your previous portions of this story," She pulled out her cellphone. I assume she was muting it, "You seem to curse a lot more often than you do now."

"Yeah. I am leaving out sentences, but I always used profanity when I was out of the house. Now that I think about it, if I was the good girl I was supposed to be, I'd probably have less problems."

* * *

"I'd kill to have a video game right now. Maybe I can bring my Game and Watch." I sighed, stirring my soup.

"Please don't kill us." Keroro let out a mild screech.

"It's a figure of speech, you idiot." I sighed, leaning against the window.

"On what planet." Giroro questioned me.

"Pekopon... or Pokopen... which one does Keron refer to them as again?"

"Either or." Kururu pulled out a laptop.

"Alright. Quit getting off topic." Giroro was looking at the manilla folder, "We need to find out more about our mission.

"Fine." I opened the folder again, "It's in a cave about three days away, not including cave is covered in traps. The Keron Army has placed the stone in here in order to keep it secure, but now they want it back. The security is tight and the actual soldiers are unable to get it themselves. The cave's located..." I had to search the given map for a minute, "North East of here. Since it's such a long trip, we're going to have to gather supplies and stop by all of our houses for weapons."

"The school didn't supply us weapons this time?" Keroro looked up at me.

"That was in primary school, and for our PE credits. You don't have to worry anyways. You're terrible with ranged weapons. You can't use close combat weapons and be able to hit your target. The only reason we're a decent platoon is because on me, Giroro, and Zeroro... sometimes Kururu, as long as we're against a machine." I finished my cola and turned to face Kururu, "Can I get out? I need to refill this." I held the glass. He moved out of the booth and I followed.

"You still need to explain this!" Giroro yelled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Senpai. I'm coming right back." I skipped over to the soft drink fountain.

"Maybe if you kept an eye on how much sugar you drink, you wouldn't be so short!" He yelled after me.

"I'm not short! I'm fun-sized!" I filled my glass with the dark caramel liquid and walked back.

"Says the one who's even able to stomach food in the middle of micro-biology class!"

"I was hungry and it was a chocolate bar... It was better than starving." I slid back into the booth.

"Since you have A lunch, you just had to wait five minutes."

"I was bingeing..."

"Back to the mission." He didn't want to pry any further.

"That's all the information. There are no records as to what traps are there. Evidently, someone wished traps from the wishing stone." I ate the last bite of my sandwich, "I'll take a bet that there's something that shoots lazers... or a Kiruru... it better not be a Kiruru! If that's the case, we're dead."

"So, do we have a strategy?" Zeroro asked.

"Giroro, Zeroro, and I will be in the front with weapons in hand. Keroro, since you're useless, you'll be our pack mule."

"Why me?" Keroro whined.

"You have more endurance than us. Even though you're useless with weapons, you can still throw a punch. That can be useful in dire moments." I finished my soup and leaned back onto the window, looking outside at children who were at the park across the street, "Do you guys ever think about the war?"

"E-Emimi? Now's not a time to think about it." Keroro tried to distract me.

"Well, I don't know... Everyone else acts like it never happened."

"Really, Teitoku, you're putting yourself down." Kururu looked up from the screen.

I hit the back of his head, "If you're trying to hack my computer again, you're dead. You hear!"

"Fine." He shut the laptop.

I pulled out my laptop and updated the security system (yes, I lied to Churara earlier), "You dork." I laughed, "You guys think I should bring Dobi, to smell out traps?"

"She'd be an old hound." Giroro sighed, "Unless you don't want to put her at risk, you shouldn't."

"Ah?" Keroro turned towards his red friend, "You're thinking of Dori. Emimi bought Dobi with her own allowance three years ago."{Author's note- Dori is the name of the once mentioned Cerberus from one of the early chapters}

"Yeah." I laughed, "Before we left, and when we came back, for the war, I trained him to hunt and stiff out things. I wouldn't dare bring Dori."

"Why did you get a new Cerberus?" Zeroro questioned me.

"Dobi's actually mine, not the platoon's. He's well behaved," I finished my second cola, but decided not to get a refill, "Unless you attack him. We can have him smell you guys so that you aren't accidentally attacked."

"Sounds like a plan!" Keroro cheered.

"Don't jump into anything. Who's the leader of this platoon?"

"You ma'am."

"Damn straight. You don't decide when something 'sounds like a plan.'"

"Goman-nasi."

"So you actually did take my audio book, you fucking lier."

"S-sorry..." He ducked his head, as if avoiding an attack.

"Well, since you guys are all done with your food, let's go. We have a long time ahead of us."

* * *

I heard my laptop ring, "God dammit, Tororo." I sighed.

Nazaki handed me my computer, "Oh well. We can finish the story tomorrow."

"Not if there's a bad omen and we need to eat cranberry juice popsicles."


	39. Chapter 39

"Can we finish the story now?" Nazaki crept up on me.

I jumped from an almost heart attack, "Don't sneak up on me!" I yelled in my native tongue.

"Que?" She giggled.

I remembered that Nazaki only spoke Japanese, "Sorry. I'm used to Nii-san doing that."

"So, can we finish the story now?"

"Every time I start that story, I'm interrupted. I think God doesn't want me to share that tale."

"Oh? I thought you were atheist." She laughed.

"I meant the God of Atheism." I joked.

"C'mon. Please?"

"I'll share it tonight. That's the only time that no one tries to call me or anything." I leaned back into the couch, realizing that I haven't moved since yesterday.

"Fine." She sat next to me, "Do you want to go to the Hinata's house?"

"How come you're the one to suggest that?"

"I don't know... you seem to only be at your peak of happiness around them."

"Do I?

"Yeah. Do you or do you not want to go?"

"Sure. I'll go, but you're going to have to carry me."

"Alright." She picked me up and headed for her room.

"You don't want to take a water bottle or something? We're just heading right out?"

"It's only a mile, miss fussy." She giggled.

"Don't make fun of your elders." I sighed.

"You say that like you're an old lady." She laughed again.

"Do what I mean, not what I say."

"Fine. Fine." She pulled out a backpack.

"Why me?" I sighed, not wanting to suffocate.

"It's empty. Since your Anti-barrier has been broken for how many years, and I can't carry you when you're human, this is our best method of travel."

"You better run if I'm going to be in there."

"I can do better than that." She had a smile come across her face.

"You have a bike or something?"

"You could say that." She giggled and picked up a plastic card off her desk.

"What?"

"My brother figured out how to give an underaged girl like me a drivers license for a motorcycle. We'll be there in less than five minutes tops." She set me down, letting me crawl into the backpack.

"If it works, it works."

She zipped up the bag and I can only guess what happened next. I heard a constant hum and wind, as I felt tremors reverberate through every muscle in my body. After a short while, the humming and wind stopped. The backpack was opened and I was surrounded by a field of green.

"That was it?" I looked around.

"That was it." She confirmed.

"Why don't we use that method of travel more often?" I laughed.

"Because you've been out of the house often enough to not realize the bike's been in the garage."

"I checked that garage a few days ago and nothing was in there."

"Did you turn on the lights?"

"N-no, but I know a silhouette when I see one."

"Silhouettes show when there's light, dummy." She picked me up, walked me to the door, and rang the bell.

"You don't have to be mean." I sank into her arms.

Fuyuki opened the door, "Hey. What's up?"

"Just dropping off this girl. I can't leave her home alone." She held me in front of the boy. So that was her reason?

"You don't want to say for a minute?" He laughed a little awkwardly.

"I can, but I have to get groceries and drive about forty miles for a surprise inspection of our company."

"Well, come on in." He moved out of the way, "Is there anything I can grab for you?"

"Tea would be nice." She smiled warmly.

"Can I have some cola?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll be right with you. Make yourself at home." He motioned us towards the living room, where Koyuki and Natsumi were, then went into the kitchen.

"Oh? Nazaki-san?" Koyuki noticed us first.

"Hey, Koyuki-chan, Natsumi-san." Nazaki laughed.

"Hey, Nazaki-senpai." Natsumi greeted her, "How've you been?"

"Alright." She sat down, "I've been busy with school and managing the family business for my brother. I just came by to drop off this little rugrat."

"Speaking of which," I piped, "How come you aren't in school?"

"Spring break." She sighed, "I only have a few days left. You're lucky that your human suit thingy makes you look like an adult now."

"Wait." Natsumi intervened, "That relative of the green one was actually willing to learn and do work instead of building models, being lazy, and getting fat?"

"My cousin is... erm... special, and I'm probably a thousand times more resourceful than him." I sighed, watching Fuyuki set down a cola and a glass of tea on the table in front of us.

"Did someone call me?" Keroro jumped into the room.

"No," I sighed, "but since you're here anyways, you could help me down to your room." I squirmed out of Nazaki's arms and stood on my one good leg, leaning on the couch next to me.

"And why would I do that?"

"If you get on my nerves, I can notify the Admiral about talk of mutiny and have him demote you."

"Fine." He walked over to me and put my arm on his shoulder farthest from me.

I lunged to the table and grabbed the cola, "I'll see you when I see you, Nazaki."

"Alright." She laughed, "Tell everyone else I said hi." With that note, we walked to the entry to the basement.

"You can stop now." I pushed him off of me and walked to the ladder.

"I thought you were injured." Keroro said in a hushed voice.

"I am, but I can still walk. Nazaki's convince that I'm not." I slid down the ladder and Keroro followed, "We can use that to our advantage."

"Advantage in what?" He opened the door.

"Pekopon's invasion." I walked in and smelled the paint fumes.

"Ah... I forgot about that."

"How do you forget the whole reason you're stuck on this planet?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we need to assemble an invasion meeting." I opened up the door to the minifrige.

"Now?"

"Yes now. While I'm still here would be preferred. You remember what happened the last time I wasn't invited to these meetings?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He ducked his head and lazily walked into the fridge.

I followed, "You are a lazy ass. You know that, right?"

"I am a termite." He said, almost monotonically.

"Don't give me that. You're in command of this platoon. You need some more confidence."

* * *

About an hour later, everyone had assembled in the meeting room.

"Alright." Keroro sat at his throne in front of a large monitor, "I propose that we try to sell Dangos again. We could possibly make a lot of money and take the planet's wealth."

"What's with you and selling those?!" Giroro yelled, not really surprised at the choice of plan.

"Perhaps an economic invasion isn't the solution." I spoke up, "According to our records, way too many of our attempts were an economic scheme. Could we please think outside the box?"

"Name five!" Keroro yelled across the room.

I scrolled through my computer's files, "Plan Omega, Plan Zenon, Plan Expenses, all The Dango Plans, The Originally Not A Plan Plan, shall I elaborate even further?" I looked up from the screen to find a fairly blank expression.

"Please don't."

"My point is, we need a plan that doesn't involve income."

"And what do you propose?"

"Hey, you're the plan maker, not me." I waved my hand at him, barely paying attention.

"How about we drain the ocean and other water sources?" He laughed too confidently.

"Make a plan that DOESN'T put the six of us at risk! We're here for invasion, not suicide!"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO CORRECT ALL MY PLANS, HOW ABOUT YOU COME UP WITH ONE!" He was fuming with anger.

"Fine." I sighed, already exhausted, "Do you know the game by the name Plague Inc.?"

"I've heard of it, but I have no clue what the motive is, Desu~" Tamama cheered.

"What is it?" Keroro had calmed down.

"You remotely control a plague." I closed my laptop (I was actually playing the game, XD), so that he knew I was paying attention, "This 'plague' starts in one region. As you get points, you can evolve how it travels, what symptoms it has, and how drug, environment, or temperature resistant it is."

"And what are you suggesting?" Dororo looked at me with a concerned look.

"We can make a symptomless bacteria that is resistant to soap, able to pass through filters, and what ever other resistants we need then we just have to wait for it to spread. Different from the game, we can have it start in more than one place, so that the process will go by faster. Once everyone, or almost everyone, is infected, then we can remotely evolve the bacterium to have deadly symptoms. We can wipe out the entire race in moments!" I was practically jumping with joy.

"I agree with the idea!" Giroro said to Keroro.

"What will happen if we get infected?" Keroro looked skittish.

"We can design it to not effect Keronians." I almost face-palmed at his idiocracy.

"I refuse." Dororo said abruptly.

"No you don't." I stared him down.

"This will hurt the Pekoponian race. I cannot allow a mission that involves harm." He stood his ground.

"Cry me a creek. We are going with this. I don't care if you report mutiny on me, but I won't allow you to look down at us." I too stood my ground.

"B-but-"

"You always deny the actually decent plans. This one will let us succeed in invasion. That's why we're stuck on this trash heap!"

"What about Nazaki?"

"W-well..." I kinda drifted off. Of course I didn't want my friend to get hurt...

"And Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro joined into the argument.

"W-we're here to invade, not make friends." I regret saying those words, but I couldn't just seem weak in front of the platoon.

"We all know you're closer to Nazaki than Taicho and the boy." Kururu was laughing from right beside me.

"We're here for a mission. I just want to get off this primitive planet."

"You were for three months, and that was not too long ago." He corrected my reasoning.

"I am The Demon General of the War..."

"Yes you are, then you got demoted."

"It wasn't demotion. It was graduation... and I couldn't be the General of the Army in the actually military, since they already had one."

"Are you saying that you want to go back to killing innocents and children?"

"If that's necessary."

"You wouldn't say that if it were your child at stake." He huffed.

"That's different, and you know that."

"H-how about we break this up?" Keroro suggested.

"Are you suggesting that you move one of us like our idiotic teachers did in Junior year? You know that made it even harder to focus in class, right?"

"No. Meeting's over." He stood up.

"What the hell, Nii-san! Why call off a meeting when we've made so much more progress than usual?!" I was infuriated.

"I don't understand girls, but if it's hormones or some other psychological issue that's making you try to tear apart my platoon. I want you to calm down before we go with a plan."

"But my plans are flawless! You can't just deny them because of an attitude!"

"He has a point." Giroro stood up, "You are being a little bitchy today."

"Like you have a say, Mister Anger Issues." I folded my arms.

"At this rate, the next time we'll be able to have another mission plan will be New Years." Keroro sighed, "If that's the case, I'll see you." He walked to the door.

"Wait a minute!"

"You better get your act together. I don't want to be the one to replace Mom and Dad here." With that sentence, he left.

"What are you all looking at?" I looked up to see everyone reverting their eyes from me.

"You're being a spoiled brat, Emimi-san." Tamama walked off.

"I don't know what happened, but you're different." Dororo disappeared to somewhere.

"I have to agree with everyone else." Giroro marched out.

"Kuku~" Kururu was the last to leave.

"YOU ASSHOLES! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled at the still air, "They don't realize a good plan when they see one." I curled up into the fetal position and continued my game, "Solitude's always the way to live... no social contact, no harm, no chance of passing on genes..." It was then that I realized I had just been lying to myself. I guess that wasn't the issue with the surgery, just a temporary side-effect.


	40. Chapter 40

Keroro was right. It wasn't until New Years that all six of us got to be in the same place at the same time, without the luck of coincidence. This was mostly because all the kids were in school, exhaustion, and the fact that Keroro was too lazy to put up a meeting for a little less than an entire year. I have visited every once in a while, knowing that if I spent the year avoiding Keroro, we'd quickly drift apart.

"Welcome." Keroro greeted us at the door.

"Hey." I sighed, "Happy New Year. I brought gifts."

"It's been a year and you're still holding a grudge. This is why we haven't been having meetings with you."

"You've been excluding me out of meetings?!" I almost lashed out.

"Emimi." Nazaki looked down at me.

"Sorry."

"Keroro," Nazaki started talking, "from my experience, and I'm sure it's the same for your species, girls tend to hold grudges longer and find a new enemy faster than boys. I suggest that you understand that her behavior is only natural."

"Tamama's like that too." He laughed.

"I'm almost positive Tamama's a girl." I sighed and walked in.

Nazaki closed the door behind us, "Emimi, you are an adult. Please stop acting like a child. It's New Years."

"Says the fifteen-year-old that acts like my parent." I started to follow Keroro to his room.

"You need a parent every once in a while. Just behave, okay?"

"Fine." I heard the sound of footsteps dim into another room.

"Please tell me you haven't become enemies with her." Keroro looked at me with a concerned expression.

"No. She's been like this since her brother gave her the company. She can't keep up and that's become a weight on her shoulders." I managed to smile and act like nothing was wrong.

"Alright." He slid down the ladder, I following, and ran up to the door, "Please don't start an argument." He grinned.

"I won't start, but I will continue." He opened the door and I was greeted with a warm hello... from Dororo. Tamama and Giroro couldn't stand to see me the same, probably afraid I was going to yell, "Konbanwa!" I put on a warm smile, "I'm sorry that I haven't been coming to mission meetings. I've been helping Nazaki out with programing and stuff."

"So, you're not mad at us?" Tamama perked up.

"Nope!" I set all the packages down at the table of bottles and shot glasses, "I come bearing gifts!"

"I'm sure we all know that you weren't even invited to the meetings." Giroro sighed with his arms crossed.

"Well, that little lie went a long way." I said sarcastically, "I came so that we could celebrate New Years for once. I even asked the Garuru Platoon if they wanted to have a video conference with us."

"You got Nii-san to have a video conference with us?" He was surprised.

"I just had to ask, and he was happy to oblige. I was thinking we could play never have I ever or something. We're able to transport bottles across space, right?" I held up two of the same wine bottle.

"Yes," Keroro answered my question, "but we probably shouldn't be playing a drinking game. we all know how you get."

"I'm not as bad as I used to be. C'mon! Live a little."

"What's never have I ever?" Tamama piped.

"You're old enough to participate. I'll explain when we contact them."

"I'm not sure he's old enough..." Keroro intervened.

"Unless he's younger than Tororo, he's old enough." I set the bottles onto the table.

"You're a terrible Aunt."

"I think he's sixteen now. I was younger than him when I had my first drink."

"Yeah you were."

"And I'm pretty sure Tamama's in his twenties." I continued ranting.

"That's enough." He walked up to the table and grabbed the package with his name on it.

"Nii-san, wait until midnight." I took the wrapped box out of his hands.

"What time is it now?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"It's about 11:30 a.m. Don't be so impatient."

"Why did you even come so early?"

"I don't know." I did actually wonder. Nazaki just said to get here.

"How about we just play a game while we wait?" Tamama suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Tamama Nitou!" Keroro cheered.

"I guess. We have until nightfall when we have to call the Garuru Platoon. I suggest we stay sober." I sat down, "What game do you propose?"

"House?" The young, black and white blob suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"Well... I don't know what else." His eyes wandered around the bleak room with plastic models, paint, and possibly asbestos, "Hide and seek?"

"Too childish." I lied down onto the ground, "You know what, just play a game with Nii-san. I'm going to see if I can find some Walking Dead comics online or something." I took my laptop out of the storage unit of the Keroball.

"You actually read that?" Keroro looked at me in shock.

"Unlike you, I have more of a fear tolerance. I'm watching the series, so how much worse can the comic be?"

"Very much so..." He was shaking a bit, as if he had already read it.

"Now, may I please continue with my search for possibly illegal documents?"

"Fine." It took only a few chapters before I started screaming, "Tried to warn you." He laughed, looking for where Tamama was hiding.

"Don't make me do stupid things like that again. You're supposed to be my legal older brother." I was rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"Hey. It's not my fault... Where's Tamama?"

"How should I know? There's nowhere to easily hide in this room." I pointed at the covered table next to me, knowing the boy would be able to hear me.

Keroro ran up and lifted the cloth to found a cheery little tadpole.

"You found me, Gunso-san!" Tamama giggled.

"What can we do now?" I closed the tab I had for the comic, "I'm just so bored."

Kururu laughed, "We can always go off somewhere and-"

"No, Senpai." I interrupted him.

"What time is it now?" Keroro whined.

"2:30... I didn't know I was that slow of a reader." I sighed.

"Uggh."

"I can see if they're available, and we can start the game. We can only hope they're not busy." I lazily reached for the mouse and opened Skype, requesting a conference with Tororo's computer.

"You don't have to. You had the whole thing planned out. We can wait until sundown."

"You don't have to try to save my feelings. I honestly don't care. I could use a drink anyways." I laughed.

"Hello?" Tororo picked up.

"Hey, Buddy! How are ya?" I smiled, warmly.

"Is everything alright? I know sundown isn't for another few hours over there." He seemed a little worried.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought we could start early! Is Garuru busy?"

"No. He's just sitting around. We're all bored here with nothing to do." He pick into a slice of cheese dripping pizza. Man, I wish I hadn't started that diet.

"Well," I felt some drool drip from my lips then wiped my mouth, "Do you think you can move your laptop to a table or something?"

"Alright." He stood up, letting the laptop wobble.

"Oh, and can we have your coordinates? We're sending a gift for New Years."

"The dining room coordinates are X: 26134, Y: -6342, Z: 13597." He responded with confidence.

"Are you sure?" I'm the only one who knows him more than he knows himself, and he was never good with coordinate marking.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not a child anymore."

"You couldn't figure out whether or not your battleship was placed on G6. It can'r get any worse than that." I sighed with relief.

"Emimi?" Keroro lied down next to me.

"What now? Bored again?" I let my face hit the floor.

"Just set the laptop on the table and we'll all sit down." I did so, and Keroro set up six chairs.

"Emimi Junsho." I heard a gruff voice and faced the screen to find an older, dark purple Keronian.

"Yes, Garuru Chui?" I playfully saluted.

"What do you want?"

"Well, it's New Years Eve, so I thought that both of our platoons could play a game." I smirked.

"And what do you propose?"

"You remember Never Have I Ever, right? It's the game we played on my twenty-first birthday."

"Yeah. It's sad that you wanted to wait until you were twenty-one to publicly drink. The Keron drinking age is eighteen."

"That's how they do it in America." I laughed a little, remembering how much of a dork I was when I was younger.

"Alright. Shinpei, go play with dominoes or something." He moved his arm in a dismissive fashion.

"No, let him play. I was younger than him when I had my first drink." I grabbed a bottle and five shot glasses and handed them to Kururu for him to transport them to the coordinates Tororo gave me.

"Are you sure about that?"

"When my brother is unavailable, I'm in charge of my nephew." I looked out the window behind the Lieutenant and saw a bottle and shot glasses, "Dangit, Tororo. You gave me the wrong coordinates. Get that back or pay me back."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I heard a panicking voice and footsteps.

"Did you scare him as a child?" Garuru leaned over to the side, probably to watch Tororo scamper off.

"I hit him once for attacking my new Cerberus puppy. He never did it again." I felt a wry grin creep on my face.

"You are the figment of opposition of Keroro Gunso."

"How so?" I tried to understand what he was saying.

"You have dignity. You are authoritative. You don't let people push you to the lower level of the pyramid. He is the exact opposite." He held a sturdy point.

"I guess I can agree." After a few moments for everyone to gather, we started our game, "Alright! Here are the rules: we go in a circle formation. The person who's it has to say, 'Never have I ever...' fill in the blank. For those of you who have done that thing that they haven't, you take a shot of wine. Traditionally, this game is played with something stronger, but I went for flavor than alcohol ratio. Who wants to start?"

"Me?" Tororo shot his hand up, "Never have I ever gone to war!"

"Dangit. You pulled that one?" I sighed. Most of the adults, including me, consumed the red liquid then poured more into our glass.

"Me now!" Taruru cheered. The cycle went of for a while.

* * *

"What happened?" I woke up to a pulsing sensation in the side of my head. I was next to Kururu in the freaking closet! Everyone else was scattered around the room. What even happened last night? I remember a couple of drinks and then a blur. I walked out of the cramped space and looked up at my computer to see it had run out of battery. I scrambled around for the Keroball, but tripped over my own feet.

"What happened last night." I saw a green figure slowly rise up, pressing his hand against his head.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Who won last night?"

"I don't know. I lost."

"Yeah. The hangover's the consequence for losing." My stomach gurgled, "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine." He lied back down, "You didn't even drink anymore after you got hammered."

"Then why do I feel nauseous?"

"You did just wake up. Give it some time."

"I have to contact Tororo." I found the Keroball and summoned the charger for my computer. I immediately got on skype and contacted Tororo.

"Hello?" He answered, also holding his head. Poor baby.

I winced, "Please don't be so loud. You recorded last night, right?"

"Yeah. It's split screened, so you can see both sides."

"Your eyes are bloodshot. Are you alright?"

"No... This is all because you let me drink."

"You needed to learn the consequences of getting drunk. I did when I was younger than you, so I don't drink as often. Can you email me the recording?"

"I can, but you won't like it." He snickered.

"What did I do?" I asked slowly.

He made a strange face, "After everyone in your platoon, but the Private, lost, you walked off with the old man and were never seen again. I can only guess what you were doing."

"Scrabble?"

"Pupu~" He laughed, "Just take a pregnancy test or something. You'll be fine."

I lowered my voice, "Tororo, I'm not going to be pregnant. Please don't scare me." I noticed my hand was shaking.

"You'll be fine, unless you're supposed to be menstruating within a few hours."

"I-I got to go." I closed the computer.

"What did he have to say?" Keroro looked up at me. Did he not hear that?

"He's just being annoying. I'll get the recording after he gets over his hangover." With that, I left the scene.


End file.
